ACDC
by Minerva394
Summary: "T.N.T., I'm dynamite. T.N.T." When Potions master Severus Snape encounters an abused little boy with a lightning bolt scar and his horrid relatives, that's what he hears in his mind. How can he keep the boy safe and himself still in the good grace of one Albus Dumbledore? Eileen Prince, retired to a witches coven in the Hebrides, might be of help.
1. Chapter 1

AC/DC

iAuthor's Note: For the sake of the story line T.N.T was released a year earlier than in reality. I cannot remember anymore where I read about Toby and Eileen and „Stagger Lee", but as the timeframe and the mood fit perfectly, I used it./i

Christmas in his fifth year was a life-changing experience for Severus Snape. It was the year in which his friend Lily Evans giftet him with a record by a new band. Tobias old record player and the old house at Spinner's End fairly shook with AC/DC's T.N.T. Mr and Mrs Snape experienced a rare moment of remebrance of their own courtship – starting in a pub with „Stagger Lee" as soundtrack - while witnessing their only son, a solem, bookish lad, feeling for the first time the power of music. The magic of a song. Although his jumps and headbangs reminded Severus' parents of a winterborn colt in spring they smiled at each other seeing him so carefree.

Going back to Hogwarts without the record was hard for young Severus, but he made making a muggle record player work in the magically charged environment of the castle his OWL charms project. The young Slytherin succeeded eventually, but in the summer after the OWLs things had changed. His friendship with Lily had ended and sometime during spring Tobias had wrecked the record player in an alcohol induced rage.

Only when Severus was living on his own and slaving for a Potions Master to get his own mastery did he save up for a new record player and started listening to his records again during the few hours of spare time he had. He took player and records with him when he started teaching at Hogwarts, TNT still one of the best songs for stress relief. Mind you, after numerous soundproofing spells.

Severus Snape was a highly complex person. He was frightingly intelligent and in possession of a biting wit. His academic record was astounding for someone so young and potions manufacturers and St. Mungo's alike had began to realise the superior qualitiy of his NEWTs students. His every move, his billowing robes, every raised eyebrow had been carefully calculated to assert his authority over students only four years younger than himself.

The older, more experienced Heads of Houses were astounded by the changes their young colleague wrought on Slytherin house. While the snake den had always been a tightly knit community from the outside young Snape had found some common ground for all the students – house unity, pride in ones accomplishments and ambitions and the importance of deportment. Disturbing was the amount of abused children Snape's new rule of start of the year medical exams brought to light. Even more disturbing was the thought that with the previous Slytherin Heads of House those students had suffered undetected. The other Heads took note but did not subject their students to similar exams.

There was no doubt about the fact that, while Snape was awfully young for being a Head of House, he was a very good one. One area remained a little grey. When the elder teachers would talk about future students and the name Harry Potter was dropped, the young Slytherin always tensed, always tried to look unaffected and often made some derogatory remark about the spoilt Potter prince. Sins of the father and all that, having witnessed how much Snape had suffered through the elder Potter's pranks, they still felt uneasy about how their young colleague would treat James' and Lily's son when he came to Hogwarts.

June 2nd, 1987

During the summer of his sixth year in Hogwarts Severus Snape realised that he could no longer put off renovations in his parent's house. After his father's death due to liver failure Eileen had left Cokeworth to live in a coven on the Hebrides run by a distant cousin who was similarly shunned by the Prince family, leaving the house the sole responsibilty of her son. Mother and son wrote letters, telling each other of insignificant details of their retrospective lives but never touched on scarier topics. For the moment it was enough.

Magical building and plumbing was a specialized, highly sought after, art. Only the best Transfiguration students could do it and therefore they got paid a king's ransom for their work. While Severus Snape was able to put aside a good portion of his teacher's pay that pay in itself was very low. If he wished to avoid the old lean-to toilet in the back garden he had to make do the Muggle way. Which is why – after using the first week of his summer holidays for reading a lot of DIY books from Cokeworth's library – Severus Snape found himself (and a long list of supplys) in a building center in Greater Whinging.

The shopping trip went as well as such trips usually do. He pushed his cart into a tent with gardening furniture in front of the building center, hoping to find it empty and thus enabling him to shrink his purchases. He even thought of looking for CCTV and finding none, put his small parcels into his jacket pockets.

The fast food joint next to the building center did not look too promising but Severus Snape was mindful of his culinary skills and of the state of his pantry. He went over and took his place in the queue. To his left a big boy of about nine years was throwing a tantrum about a toy that had come with his meal. His mother was trying to calm him down while the father, also very big, shot malicious looks at everyone who dared looking into their direction. The woman's voice, at the same time grating and sickeningly sweet, seemed vaguely familiar.

After receiving his meal Severus looked for a place to eat and got a good look at the family. She had changed, of course, but the mother of the spoilt little terror was none other than Petunia Dursley, née Evans. Was the baby whale throwing a tantrum Harry Potter? Severus seemed to remember that James Potter had been a slim child, and Lily as well. If this was Petunia's son, where was her nephew? The one Dumbledore always reassured Minerva and Pomfrey was doted on by his aunt? Was the boy ill? If so, would the whole family leave him alone at home when they went eating out? Petunia queued again for desert, therefore Severus sat down to eat his own meal and to watch the little family a little longer. As both father and son had voices that carried he didn't even need an Eavesdropping Spell, which would have been illegal anyway in the presence of Muggles.

Mrs Dursley was second in queue when an employee dragged a small child in ill-fitting clothes towards the main area of the restaurant. Noticing the reaction of the boy when seeing Petunia the employee adressed her, „Ma'am, I found him walking from the toilets towards the parking space. Is he yours?"

Petunia froze.

„He's my nephew. He was supposed to wait in the car." With that sentence she sent a glare towards the cowering child.

„I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia, I just had to pee."

The aunt gave a jerky nod and ordered a huge bowl of icecream and a small portion of french fries. The little boy shuffled towards the table where his uncle and cousin sat. He stood in front of the table, making no move to sit down. Mr Dursley picked up his wife's handbag from a chair and snapped at his nephew, „What are you waiting for, sit down!"

„Da-ad! Why's the freak at our table?"

Dursley looked around furtively, then barked at his son, „Harry is sitting with us, as always!" Young Dursley looked confused while his cousin had his head down, peering through his fringe. Snape felt a pang of understanding. He had been in such situations often enough. Situation, where you had to be hyperaware of your surroundings, where you had to be absolutely on your toes – or else. Such behaviour had to be learned the hard way.

He took one look at the kid and felt his heart stop, a familiar guitar riff playing in his head. The boy's scar looked exactly like the lighning bolt on his favourite ACDC album. Chewing slowly he kept looking at the family. Snape's internal riff changed to „Back in Black", the slightly frustrated DIY-novice inwardly converted to the terrifying bat of the dungeon, with sweeping black robes and a mission. Outwardly no sign was visible but Severus re-affirmed his vow of keeping Lily's son safe. He quelled his first impulse to contact Dumbledore, as he could not be sure that the headmaster did not know already about little Harry's situation. The bathroom could wait, some subtle reconnaisance work was needed. When passing the Dursleys' table he used magic to put a penny with a tracking spell into the boys pocket.

June 3rd, 1987

After checking that primary schools in Surrey should still be in session Severus Snape Disillusioned himself and Apparated to Little Whinging. The tracking spell drew him to a depressingly suburban lane called Privet Drive. A discreet spell showed the house on number 4 as empty. With a quick Alohomora Snape was inside. The house was very well kept. The pictures in the living room, which was dominated by big tv-screen, lacked the supposed fourth inhabitant. Upstairs were a master bedroom, a child's bedroom, a room full of discarded or broken toys and a very frilly guestroom. Did the two boys sleep in the same room? The closet there only housed clothes that fit the baby whale. The Potions master used the tracking spell again and followed it downstairs. The cupboard under the stairs had a lock on the outside. That might be a precaution, cleaning supplies were better kept away from curious children. Nevertheless he looked into it and found his worst suspicions confirmed: a small matress, a baby blanket, some crayons and two broken toy soldiers were there amongst buckets, brooms and cleaning supplies. Snape had to forcibly reign in his magic which tried to lash out in anger. Therefore he did not hear the key turning in the door. Petunia Dursley entered with two shopping bags. She put them into the kitchen and went upstairs. This gave Severus enough time to look at the fridge where an invitation to Little Whinging's primary school fete was penned. He left the house quickly, still Disillusioned. Behind some bushes in the nearby park he dropped the spell and sat down to think. Lily's son could not stay a day longer with his aunt and uncle. Dumbledore could have set a ward that told him if somebody with the Dark Mark was nearby, but the Headmaster was supposed to be at a conference in New Zealand. Even if Minerva McGonagall as deputy was alerted, this bought Snape a little bit of time. He could take the boy during lunch hour, but where to put him? The coven on the Hebrides might be a temporary solution. As a mother with two toddlers was already looking at him with suspicion he left the park and walked towards the school. If the headmaster alerted the Aurors when little Harry went missing, and that was a big if, Severus would have a day and a half to cover his tracks. If he could do it wholly in the Muggle way they would not have a chance to find them. To his knowledge there was no Muggleborn or even Half-blood Auror in the current force.

Lunch bell was just ringing when Severus reached the school. Hordes of children were pooring into the courtyard. On his way there he had picked up a newspaper with which he settled on one of the benches there for waiting parents.

With the shock of unruly black hair it was easy to identify Lily's son, even more so as the child kept to himself and was already quite good at being invisible. The courtyard fences of the school were being equipped with CCTV and any bushes near were kept cropped. As he did not want to use magic the Potions master would have to wait for the last bell to approach Harry. He decided to use the time to visit his mother, for the first time in some years.

Eileen Snape, or rather Prince, as she was known here, was happy to see her son. Said son was equally happy to see her looking so well and content. While he had known the vicinity of the coven there had been rather severe wards preventing any adult male to come there directly. He had to wait for someone to come and let him through the wards. There was not a lot of time left to ask his mother if she could take Harry in. Eileen would have to put the question before the plenum which would occur in two days. Severus was pleased with the coven, a lot of children of all ages were running about, looking happy and carefree. His mother was looking healthier and happier than he ever had seen her. He thanked her and Apparated back to Cokeworth. If the child would come with him he would take him somewhere to the seaside for two days to wait for the coven's decision, which Eileen had assured him would be in the boy's favour but had to be discussed first.

From a box of childhood things Severus retrieved some old Muggle pictures of Lily, Petunia and himself because, even if Harry was treated badly at the Dursleys, one could not expect him to follow a complete stranger on the stranger's say-so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The benches in front of the school were filled with mostly waiting mothers, therefore he opened the hood of an old and very dusty Toyota parked on the street and busied himself with the car's ignition plugs while watching the school entrance. If the boy's situation was similar to the one Severus had been in in his primary school days he would try to leave first or rather late. As the obese cousin was among the first group of children, he settled for a wait. After some minutes he spotted Harry, but the boy was walking in the opposite direction than his cousin. That would bring him near the Toyota.

Severus bid his time. When the boy was at the same height as the car, thankfully alone, he adressed him, „Hello Harry, would you mind holding that plug for me?"

The boy stopped, looking wary. He kept a healthy distance to the stranger and the car, mindful of his teacher's admonishments about strangers and them talking to children, but extended his hand.

Severus gave one plug to him while cleaning the other with his handkerchief.

„That's Mrs Robinson's car. It hasn't worked for some weeks."

Right. At least the child was not dumb.

„I know that this is not my car. I merely used it as a prop to talk to you without anyone noticing. Your caution does you credit but I ask you to walk with me. I was a friend of your mother and I saw you and the Dursleys at the burger joint yesterday. They don't appear to treat you as they ought."

The boy squinted through his lenses at Severus' face. The Potions master added new glasses to his list of things to accomplish with Harry before shipping him off to the Hebrides.

„If I walk with you it has to be to the main street, where there are lots of people."

„Very sensible of you. There is an ice-cream parlour right at the beginning, isn't it? If somebody asks I should tell them that I am a distant cousin recently back from out of state, we are similar enough in colouring for that to work. Do you agree?"

The child nodded, handed him back the plug and waited for Severus to close the hood. He still kept away from the other parked cars and more than an arm-length from the stranger. It seemed that the Dursleys had raised him to be a survivor, a prime Slytherin candidate. If he kept his head down the cameras at the main street would not get a clear picture, on the odd chance that the Muggle police would investigate Potter's disappearance.

The boy, Harry, seemed completely overwhelmed with the choices at the ice-cream-parlour. Severus got fed up with the wait and ordered three scoops of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry for the child and an iced coffee for himself. They found a booth in the back. A waitress brought their concoctions. She twinkled at Harry.

„I am glad that you finally get some ice cream as well, little one. It is wrong of your aunt to always let you stand outside while your cousin stuffes his face. If you truly have some dairy allergy she could at least let you sit inside and have a coke!"

Severus thought about this complication. Maybe he could spin it to his advantage.

„I have only just come back from abroad and I am not entirely satisfied with my young cousin's living situation."

„You could say that! My boss even has called Social Services last year, but nothing ever came of it."

„I thank you and your boss for your concern. I will look into it. Harry and I will have a talk about it all."

With this words the child seemed to grow even smaller, which the waitress noticed.

„Harry, will you please be frank with your cousin? It can't get worse, can it? Me Mum's working at Tesco's, she's been talking about the brave little boy lugging shopping around twice his own weight for ages. And me little brother told me tales of your cousin that make me shudder."

Harry had grown paler even, seemingly on the verge of being sick. Severus pushed the yet unopened packet of wafers across the table.

„Have some wafers with your ice cream, Harry, and eat slowly, please."

With a decisive nod the waitress left and the Potions master knew he had to go slowly if he wanted to get anywhere with the child. He proceeded to describe Cokeworth to Harry, and how he had met Lily. At the mentioning of his mother sailing down from the swing the child perked up.

„My mum could do freaky things as well?"

„Yes. At first she was offended when I called her a witch. Then I explained about magic and about the school that British witches and wizards attend from ages 11 to 17. Your grandparents were thrilled and very proud of their daughter. Petunia was as well, first, later she grew to be jealous."

„Aunt Petunia knew? She is always calling me a good for nothing freak of nature! I try to be good and not do freaky things but they happen!"

„It is called Accidental Magic, and it happens to all magical children when they are frightened or angry or very happy. Your mother made flowers sway into her direction when she was very happy."

„So my parents weren't a lazy drunk and a whore?"

The Potions master had to reign in his anger.

„No, definitely not! Your mother was one of the kindest and most intelligent persons I have ever known and your father was an accomplished Auror, that is the wizarding police. They loved you very much."

„They did not die in an automobile accident, did they?"

„No, a very bad wizard hunted and killed them. When he wanted to kill you, too, the curse was somehow deflected and gave you that scar. The Dark Lord died from his own curse. I think your mother cast some ancient protection only mothers can use on you before the attack, but no one knows for sure. Nevertheless for this you are quite famous in the wizarding world."

„Why do I have to live with the Dursleys then?"

„The Headmaster thinks that, Petunia being your mother's sister, living there will give you protection from the Dark Lord's followers that are still around."

The boy seemed highly sceptical.

„Can you tell me about your life at the Dursleys?"

Eyes far older than they should be in an eight year old looked at him in sad resignation.

„I think my kindergarden teacher was the first to ask me that, then Mrs Watkins, a neighbour, and later on Miss Polly, my first grade teacher. Every time that happens I get locked up without food and the last two times I got the belt. I must not tell."

„I am quite decided to take you away from your aunt and uncle anyway, so it does not matter right now. What do you say?"

„Will you take me to an orphanage or would I live with you?"

„Neither. I would bring you to my mother. She lives in an isolated place in Scotland with other women and a lot of children. No one would be looking for you there. I am afraid that Headmaster Dumbledore would not allow me to take you away, therefore he cannot know. Otherwise I would take you in, I have vowed to Lily's memory to keep her son safe."

Angry tears appeared in Harry's eyes.

„I have not been safe for seven years! Where were you?"

„The Headmaster has told everyone asking after you that you were growing up happy and out of the spotlight with your loving relatives. And that he was checking up on you regularly. I was believing him, as did all the others. Still I should have made sure. I apologize for not doing so."

The child was scraping every last bit of ice-cream out of the bowl, tears momentarily forgotten. Then he put the spoon down.

„All right. Can we leave?"

Severus was taken aback. Surely the boy had some things he wanted to take with him?

„Right now? You don't want to fetch your things from the Dursleys?"

„My school uniform is the only thing that fits as I have to wear Dudley's old clothes. I have no toys and only three crayons in my cupboard. Will I have a blanket where I am going?"

„Of course you will."

„Good. My old one is much too short anyway. We can leave from here."

The waitress was collecting their bowls and looking at them questioningly. Severus decided to use this.

„I am taking my cousin away right now, the paperwork can wait. I should imagine the Dursleys will want to collect child benefit for Harry for the next month still, you should be careful about what to tell whom to avoid their ire, as I understand Mr Dursley is quite influential in this community."

„A big great bully is what he is, but thanks for the warning." She turned towards Harry, „Little one, would you write Daisy a card? If you send it to the parlour it will surely reach me and me and my mum and my boss will not worry about you."

„I will, Miss Daisy, and thank you."

Severus paid the bill, added a generous tip and walked to the train station with Harry. He planned to go to Brighton before travelling to Scotland. It should be busy enough there for one more father and son on an early holiday not sticking out terribly, and it had enough shops for him to outfit the child as well as giving him a short holiday on the beach. Eileen would send a Patronus with the coven's decision in three days.

They would have to wait 20 minutes for the next train to Norwood where they would have to change for Brighton. Severus went to the small shop next to Little Whinging station and bought two bottles of cold squash, on of water, four sandwiches, two apples and some chocolate bars. Then he asked Harry whether he wanted a comic for the journey. The boy seemed frozen by this question and pointed to the next best comic. The Potion master paid and beckoned the child to follow him to a bench on the platform a bit away from the station building. Harry was crying by then and Severus was undecided. His eleven year old Slytherins sometimes required their Head of House to ignore their tears rather than hug them. Lily's son seemed a bit young for such behaviour therefore Severus settled for some mumbled assurances, an offered handkerchief and an arm around the child's thin shoulders. Seconds after he had his lap full of an openly crying boy. He put his arms around Harry, slightly rocking him and humming an unidetifyable tune. Thankfully the little one came around before their train had arrived. Severus prevented the boy's school shirt sleeve from being used as a handkerchief and took Harry's hand. Something came loose in the Potions master's breast, something he choose not to ponder to closely.

They found window seats opposite each other, with a small table under the window. Severus opened two sandwiches and cut up an apple. He admonished the child to eat at least half an apple and a sandwich before having a chocolate bar. He could not shake the feeling that Harry was having squash, a chicken sandwich and a comic book for the first time in his life. The boy's queasiness from the ice-cream parlour had vanished thankfully and he ate with a healthy appetite while exclaiming now and then because of the sights passing them. The first few times this happened he stopped himself fearfully and looked at Snape.

„Harry, it is all right. I will tell you if you are too noisy for the other passengers. After the next stop look out for the fire station. Sometimes they are hosing down the cars in the afternoon."

Tobias Snape had been a train-spotter in his youth. The very few positive memories Severus had of his father were connected with train journeys they had taken together. The Potions master still retained a vast knowledge about trains and a certain fondness for them, too.

The connecting train was punctual and they arrived early enough in Brighton for some shopping. Severus bought a cheep collapsible suitcase and filled it with toiletries for them both, a tracksuit, pyjamas, underwear and some t-shirts and shorts for the boy. They booked in a small, family-run Bed-and-Breakfast, Severus paying cash in advance under the name of Prince. Upstairs Harry had a fit of giggles at his nom-de-plum, Prince Harry. As the boy was very tired already and there was a sandwich left, Severus decided to call it a day. He ran a bath for the boy, needing to tamper down his anger again, as apparently Petunia had never seen fit to let the child have a bath after his liking. The Potions master folded some paper boats as he still did not want to use his magic and checked the temperature frequently, turning on the hot water again if necessary. Harry took some time to get used to this but then enacted an epic battle, ordering more and more boats. When the child resembled a prune Severus told him to come out of the water. By the time he had returned with the boy's new pyjamas Harry had cleaned the bath-tub and the floor. Severus showed his surprise and praised the child for his quick thinking.

They ate the remaining apple, sandwiches and chocolate bars and the Potions master had a much needed cup of tea. He settled the child in the bed and turned the remote control over to Harry before having a shower himself. By the time he returned the little one had fallen asleep, rolled up in a corner of the queen sized bed. Severus would have prefered to have to single beds but sleeping quarters in Brighton were already booked quite fully, therefore he had to take what was available. He straightened the child on one side of the bed and slipped under the covers as well. Despite being exhausted the young man took a long while to fall asleep.

June, 4th 1987

Severus could feel the eyes in the back of his head. He took a moment to orientate himself and then turned around slowly. Harry was sitting on the bed, as far away from him as possible, knees drawn up, eyes hooded.

„Good morning, Harry. I trust you slept well?"

The child nodded, but did not relax. Severus went to his discarded jacket and retrieved the pictures he had collected from Cokeworth the day before. Without further explanation he gave them to Harry before going into the bathroom.

When he came back the boy had come out of his funk and was already dressed.

„What is your name, sir? It is not Prince, is it?"

„No, my name is Severus Snape, although here we use my mother's maiden name which is Prince."

„The lady here seems to think I am your son. Shall I call you Dad then?"

„Would you like to? I can tell her the story of cousins, if you wish, and you can call me Severus, or Sev even."

„I would like to call you Dad. But I might slip and call you sir."

„No problem, she will think that I am a particularly traditional parent. Anyway, we will not be here long enough for her to notice anything. After breakfast we could get some swimwear for you and go to the beach, if you like. And we should check the prescription for your glasses, I do not think that they fit any longer."

„I cannot swim."

„The water is very shallow on the beach, you can have fun even if you cannot swim. Or I can teach you, if you like."

Severus could see that the boy was not used to having so many options and vowed to himself to keep the decisions for the child to a minimum during the day. They went down to breakfast. Harry was able to eat a decent sized meal, even if Mrs Broadbent, their landlady was a bit disappointed. She offered to pack some homemade waffles for them to take to the beach, an offer Severus gladly accepted. The short trousers showed some bruises and scrapes on Harry's knees. While the Potions master was quite sure that at least some of them originated with the child's cousin it was not so bad that it would alarm other people who saw them.

In the shopping center on their way to the beach Severus choose swimming shorts for both of them and visited an optician with Harry. He got some strange looks as the child's prescription was totally wrong. Together they chose a rectangular wire frame for the new glasses which would be ready in two days time.

During the day on the beach the boy grew more and more confident in the water and Severus was able to teach him to paddle a bit. They collected shells and pretty coloured stones and even built a castle. Harry was disappointed when the stones lost their shine with drying, but his guardian showed him how to use sunscreen to preserve the colours. They had fish and chips in the afternoon and then went back for a nap. In the evening they ventured out to the pier. The boy refused to go on any attraction alone therefore Severus drove bumping cars and went on several rollercoasters for the first time since Cokeworth's fair in 1975. During a shared pizza at the promenade Harry fell asleep against Severus' shoulder. Not wanting to wake the child up he carried him back to the B&B,with that funny feeling in his chest again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

June 5th, 1987

Severus woke because something was lying across his chest. During the night Harry had wandered in their bed and was splayed across the Potions master's upper body. Every attempt to banish the child to his side of the bed failed, so he settled to snuggling him close and fell asleep again. In the morning the child dressed quickly and then demanded an explanation for the pictures he had received the day before.

That breakfast Harry cut down on his toasts to have some room for the fresh waffles. As the weather was rather overcast Severus took the boy to a shopping mall. In Scotland he would need warmer clothes. They bought pencils and crayons and paper and a small booklet on origami. It had started raining. Mrs Broadbent offered the breakfast room and they spent part of their day folding paper to boats and aeroplanes. When the rain let off a bit Severus dressed Harry in his new wellies and jacket. They went to a playground and to the cinema afterwards, watching a film about a speaking car called K.I.T.T. In a shooting gallery in an arcade Severus shot a matchbox car for Harry, with which the boy fell asleep after making brrm brrm noises for a seemingly long time.

The Potions master did not get further into the spy novel he had borrowed from Mrs Broadbent's small library as his thoughts drifted to Lily's son ever so often. He was a decent enough Head of House for the elder Slytherins, the younger ones he left to his prefects whenever possible. Therefore he was surprised how easy it was to care for nearly seven year old Harry. Of course the child was easy to please, but still Severus had expected to loose his patience more often. He would even miss the boy, he feared.

June 6th, 1987

Eileen's patronus had come shortly after midnight. Her coven would be glad to have Harry living there. Severus thanked his mother and sent a message back that they would be there in two days, as they were travelling the Muggle way. At breakfast he told Harry and asked the child whether to spend the day here in Brighton or to go to London before boarding the Caledonian Sleeper to Inverness. Harry wanted to know whether there was a zoo in London. As Severus could confirm that the boy decided for London. Mrs Broadbent told them to come back any time and packed some waffles for the journey. The Potions master thanked her and he made his way to the station with a skipping child at his side. The new glasses fit perfectly and this time the boy could not stop exclaiming at all the sights passing by their window.

They left the luggage at King's Cross station and went to the London Zoo. Severus had never been there before either so it was a thoroughly enjoyable day for both of them. For the way back to the station they took buses instead of the train. They got a place upstairs in the front and Harry was clutching at his new plushie, a black panther from the zoo shop, while taking in the sights of rush-hour London.

The sleeper train was a sight to behold. They had arrived early and Severus had shown Harry the platform 9 ¾ . The Hogwarts train had arrived some hours earlier and the technical and maintenance staff were hard at work to make it presentable again for the journey back to Scotland the next morning. The boy would have liked to get closer and ask questions but the Potions master had recognised several former pupils and would not jeopardize his mission by being seen with Harry Potter. He lured the child away with the promise of the sleeper train and its dining car.

They were the first to board and the attendant was fortunately a patient soul who let Harry look into every compartment while doing the last check-ups and was answering the child's many questions. Severus took the time to rest a bit. He was astonished how the boy had changed during the last two days. Could enough food and rest and some positive attention really make such a difference? Children could be remarkably resilient, but even so there were bound to be repercussions from Harry's upbringing so far. Severus vowed to keep in close contact with his mother during the summer, and to visit often.

„Mr Walker said to eat the cod for dinner, it's the cook's speci- espi- speciality! And there will be ice-cream for desert! Can I have some?"

„You may, Harry, if you eat some vegetables or salad with your cod."

„Of course!"

He gave Severus a look that said, `Why wouldn't I eat vegetables when I am finally getting some?'

It took the boy five times of climbing up and down between the two beds to decide that he wanted to sleep in the upper bed. Mr Walker helped by showing Harry the net that could be attached to the side of the bed to prevent people from falling down. The attendant smiled at Severus and said, „Tea is already available in the dining car, if you fancy a cuppa, sir."

Severus indeed fancied a cuppa.

„Harry, why don't you take your pencils and paper with you while I have a cup of tea? You could draw some of the animals from the zoo."

„Oh yes!"

By the time the train was leaving King's Cross Harry had drawn an elephant, seals and panthers. As the sleeper was not particularly busy they were able to stay at their table until dinnertime. For the last few minutes the boy had lain his arm around the paper to prevent his guardian from seeing. Severus busied himself with the Times crossword.

„Sir? – Dad?"

The child presented him with a picture of the two of them, holding hands in front of the zoo-entrance, numerous animals and a steam-engine to their sides. The Potions master felt his throat constricting.

„That for me?"

„Yes. And thank you. These were the best days of my life."

„Thank you, Harry. This is a wonderful picture."

„Will you put it on your fridge?"

„I do not have a fridge in my quarters."

„Oh." This was obviously bothering the child somehow.

„I will have it framed and then put it on the wall in my study. And everytime I have to mark the homework of dunderheads who do not care for their work I will look at the picture and think of our holiday."

„So that's even better than putting it on the fridge?"

Pictures on the fridge were obviously a sore topic with Harry.

„Did your aunt put your cousin's pictures on the fridge?"

„Yes! Even if they were terrible!"

„What about yours?"

„I made a picture for her for Christmas, of she and me in the kitchen. She tore it and put it in the rubbish. And Dudley's, which was little more than splotches, she praised and put on the fridge."

„That was cruel and stupid of your aunt. I hope to get many more pictures from you to hang on my walls."

„Really? You do?"

„I said so just now. Maybe you can put them into the letter when my mother writes? And write a letter yourself, maybe tell me of your adventures with the other children?"

„I can write to you?"

„Of course. And I will visit as well."

„Right. I do not know about the other children. They may not like me."

„You are kind and friendly, there is no reason not to like you. They may be cautious at first because they do not know you but my mother assured me that they are all good kids."

„Are they all freaks like me?"

„They are all of wizarding decent. Most have magic, but some do not. I would advise you to forget the word `freak´ right now, it is a bad word." Severus voice had risen at the end, frightening the child.

„Harry, I am not angry at you. I am angry at your aunt and uncle. They knew that you could not prevent Accidental Magic and still they called it `freaky´ and made you feel bad about it. That was very wrong. Your magic manifesting itself is a wonderful thing, it is to be celebrated and cherished."

The child seemed miles away. After a minute of staring out of the window he said, „Sometimes I fear all this is a dream and I wake up in my cupboard, Aunt P´tunia banging on the door for me to make breakfast."

Severus reached over the table to tickle the child. Harry looked up.

„Be glad I did not pinch you. I had never thought a week ago that I would be sitting with you in a sleeper train after a day at the zoo, but it is real. And there will be hardships in the future, you might feel lonely at first, you might miss friends from school."

„It cannot be worse than where I was. And I have no friends at school. Anyone playing with me gets beaten up by Dudley, the kids learned pretty quick to leave me alone."

„That will not be happening at the coven. But Harry, you must not tell anyone your real name. We will introduce you as Harold Salazar Prince, a distant cousin of mine. We only learned of your existence now and are taking you in. The rest can stay as it was, you can talk about living with your aunt and uncle but say that they were foster parents, as otherwise this would raise questions. The women at the coven are generally close-lipped and trustworthy, but Harry Potter is a famous figure in our world, the less people who know who you really are, the better. I will put a glamour over your scar and I will brew a salve to make it less noticeable."

„So I am like Spiderman? An ordinary boy and this famous Harry Potter at the same time?"

„A bit, yes."

„Are you hungry already?"

Severus had to smile.

„Yes, indeed, I am hungry. Let's try this cod."

Severus had never taken the Caledonian before, therefore he relished the experience as well. He settled Harry in the upper bed, secured the net just as Mr Walker had shown them and then laid down to read a bit. The boy was tossing and turning.

„Sir Dad?"

„What is it, Prince Harry?"

„I can't sleep."

„If you listen to the wheels on the rails you will fall asleep soon."

„I've tried that."

„Well, I cannot sing very well. Have you tried counting sheep?"

Scrambling noises came from above and soon two feet dangled from the upper bed. The whole boy followed and was now standing in front of Severus' bed.

„I might fall asleep if I sleep down here."

Arguments - the narrow bed, Harry's age – formed in the Potions master's mind but his hand lifted the duvet. The child burrowed as close as possible and was asleep within minutes. Severus thougth about waiting for a while until Harry was deeply asleep and then taking the upper bed but succumbed to slumber as well. A surprisingly refreshing slumber it was, at least until the little one's knee connected with Severus' bladder. By then they were in Edinburgh. The journey to Inverness would take some more time, they could do a leisurely breakfast while watching the Scottish landscape passing by.

June 7th, 1987

As the temperature in Inverness was noticable lower than in London, his guardian made Harry don the new jumper. They walked around for a while before boarding a bus that would take them to Ullapool. Severus thought it to be safe to Apparate but as the boy enjoyed their travels so much he would use Muggle means of transport until they were in Tarbert. He would have to leave Harry soon enough, best to enjoy their time together as long as it lasted.

From the ferry they saw seals and even a school of dolphins, but the child grew more and more quiet.

„Harry, I promise to visit as often as possible."

„-"

„Pardon?"

„I want to stay with you. I'll be good, I promise. I'll keep house for you."

„I would like nothing more than having you live with me, but it is not possible. I teach at a school whose headmaster saved me from Azkaban, the wizarding prison. If he finds out that I have taken you away from the Dursleys he will withdraw his support. I cannot be of use to you in a prison. The moment the situation changes I will try to become your guardian officially. For now you will be my cousin twice removed and ward of my mother. During the summer I will visit often and come September you will have found many friends and won't miss me anymore."

„And you? Will you miss me?"

„Yes, Harry. We could have Apparated – that's a form of wizarding travel – from Inverness already, but I wanted us to travel more slowly, to spend more time with you. But I will have your letters and pictures, won't I?"

„Yes, every day!"

The child could enjoy seeing the dolphins better now and all too soon did they disembark on the Isle of Harris. The little port was busy enough that Severus would be able to Apparate inconspiciously. He explained to Harry what they were going to do and ducked behind a warehouse and some bins.

„Take a deep breath and keep close to me. Here we go."

They landed some hundred yards from the wards of the coven. Harry dropped to all fours, breathing through his nose as Severus had instructed him. After a minute he shook himself and rose, nodding at his guardian. Who took his hand for the short walk. The wards recognised Severus and they could walk unimpeded towards the assembly hut. One of the elders saw them and sounded a horn. Eileen Prince had been waiting the whole morning and was now crouching down to the child.

„Hello Harry, I am Eileen, Severus' mother. I am happy that you are here safe and sound. We will introduce you to all members of our little dwelling and then I will take you to our home."

Harry nodded. As the number of people coming from all directions grew he pressed his back against Severus who laid a comforting hand on the child's shoulder. Eileen adressed the crowd.

„As the grown-ups already know, my cousin twice removed, Harold Salazar Prince, is going to live with me from now on. My son and I only now found out that he was living with foster parents who were not treating him kindly and therefore took him in." She then was turning fully towards the children and adressed them specifically, „Harry grew up with Muggles. He can tell you a lot about the Muggle world and you will have to teach him the wizarding ways of living."

Shouts of `Welcome, Harry´ rang out from the crowd and a tall boy of about twelve approached the three.

„Hey, Harry, I am Taliesin. We were about to go play hide-and-seek. Will you join us?"

Harry looked up at his guardians. Severus bent down, „Do you want to join them or would you rather go with us to Mother's bothy?"

„I'd rather go and play, if that is allright."

„Of course, run along. Taliesin, please don't take Harry down to the sea yet, and bring him to Eileen's place in two hours at the latest."

„Will do, sir. Come on Harry!"

Taliesin Willoughby was a second year Slytherin. He had lost his parents in the first war and had lived with an elderly aunt until her demise three years ago. Due to a mistake in Wizarding Children's Service he had come under the jurisdiction of Muggle Social Services and had landed in an orphanage. The compulsory health scan for all Slytherin first years had brought severe abuse to light and Severus, as the boy's Head of house had found him a Wizarding guardian. Who some months later had relocated to the coven. Now this was a lucky coincidence. In Ullapool Severus had applied a Glamour over the scar and had charmed Harry's hair lighter and smoother. He would bring a scar remover and a special shampoo that would keep the hair chestnut brown instead of black. Together with the rectangular new frames – which might not be necessary any more after an eyesight potion – Harold Prince looked sufficiently different from Harry Potter. Slytherin were discreet by nature, but Taliesin would help keeping the cover when the younger boy came to Hogwarts by greeting him as a Prince.

The Potions master took tea with his mother and brought her up to date on everything concerning Harry. He unshrunk everything he had bought for the boy and discussed a way to support them financially without leaving a trace. Severus sometimes brewed special potions, not quite illegal ones but of a nature one wouldn't want an apothecary to know about. The money from those had gone into a Muggle account under the name of Tobias Prince, he would order a card for Eileen to be able to use that money. The coven lived quite self-sufficiently, ordinary things the witches would get from Tarbert, the nearest bigger Muggle dwelling. About once a month someone would Apparate to Glasgow, for potions ingredients or other wizarding things. As it was a witches coven male children could stay until they were of age or finishing their Hogwarts education, whichever came earlier, and then would relocate to a young wizard's home in Glasgow. It was possible for them to visit their mothers and younger siblings, but not to live in the coven permanently. At the moment the eldest children were about sixteen, one a Hufflepuff girl, the other was apprenticing with a silversmith, having left Hogwarts after her OWLs. Both were, as all the others as well, under a light geas not to talk about the coven's Angelegenheiten to people outside. Even if in three years time, when it would become obvious that Harry Potter did not appear at Hogwarts, someone put two and two together and found out about Harold Prince's true origin, the secret would be safe.

A Legilimens of Voldemort's or Dumbledore's calibre could break the geas but Eileen and Severus were not yet worrying about that.

At four in the afternoon a dishevelled but glowing Harry fairly burst into Mrs Prince's bothy, waving to the other children. During the time it took to untie his shoelaces he seemed to remember that he would have to say good-bye to his temporary guardian soon. Severus had already thought of making it quick, rather like ripping off a plaster.

The three of them had an early dinner, then it was time for Severus to leave. He gave Harry a quick hug and announced his intentions for a visit on the weekend. Eileen smiled and kept her hand lightly on Harry's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

June 10th, 1987

Severus had breakfast with Albus and Rolanda Hooch in the castle. He had talked about Quidditch and about his experiments and had told them that he would go collecting lichens and sea-weed and other potions ingredients. The headmaster had looked up at the ceiling and ribbed his Potions master about a sunscreen potion, lest he might loose his pale colour. Severus had endured. There was no reason to talk about oncoming students, therefore he had not brought the topic up. Albus was not Head of the Wizengamot for nothing, he might remember something like this. The younger man was quite sure that his boss had known about the Dursley's treatment of Harry, maybe not the whole extent, but certainly that they were less than kind to the child. Verification of that suspicion would have to wait. He collected his kit from the dungeons, donned a sun-hat and walked towards the Apparition point. His first stop were the Orkneys, where indeed a special lichen was to be found. Skye was next, for some Gillyweed, and then the Hebrides. The chance that Albus was trailing him was slim, but it was never wrong to be cautious. Severus had done a scan in Portree, where he made a stop in a Muggle market. Chocolate biscuits and a new Spiderman comic were his purchases.

In the coven Eileen was working in her small vegetable patch. Nothing much would grow here if not for Warming Charms. She greeted her son with joy and motioned him to follow him inside for some tea. Already Harry's influence was visible. A small table next to a window was cleared from flower pots to make room for his drawing utensils and Eileen's kitchen already sported five pictures. Severus was in all of them save the last, where several children depicted on the top of the picture, swimming in an ocean, while all kinds of sea animals frolicked below them in the water.

„Mother, Harry can't swim! Where is he?"

„Don't worry. The younger kids are having swimming lessons with Elsa and Greta, they should be home for lunch soon."

Indeed some minutes later a laughing and wet boy came running at full tilt into the house. He talked a mile a minute about his adventures and showed Eileen, whom he called Granny, his collection of shells and driftwood. Severus felt a weight come down to see the boy so happy and carefree.

„Sev! You came!"

With an almighty jump Harry was sitting in Severus' lap, burrowing his face in the Potion master's shirt.

„I said I would come, didn't I?"

The child nodded and hummed contentedly. They sat for a while until Eileen had lunch ready, sandwiches and a watercress salad. Severus found the salad especially tasty and said so.

„Harry showed me the recipe. It seems his aunt was a great fan of Martha Stewart, an American Muggle cook."

„Well done, Harry. Do you like to cook?"

„Here I do."

„It is good training for potions. You will excell when you come to Hogwarts."

„Oh, I made a potion as well already. Granny showed me and it worked a treat, no more slugs on the salad!"

„Good. Do you get along with the other children?"

„Well, there is one girl that giggles a lot and when I ask her what's so funny she runs off. The boys are allright. They know a lot of neat tricks, like making a bow and stuff."

Running feet were heard from the outside and a small, blond boy appeared in the bothy.

„Sal, Elsa is taking the car into town in half an hour. D'you want to come?"

The coven posessed a battered van as in this isolated area people would notice the women getting to and fro by Apparating.

Harry seemed torn and Severus intervened.

„I have to go back to the school soon, you may go into town with them."

The child told his friend and then dragged Severus away towards a shelf were already a sizable collection of stones, feathers and shells was displayed.

„Why did the boy call you Sal?"

„Well, there is one boy called Harry already. He is seven, but taller than I. They wanted to call him Big Harry and me Little Harry! I said to call me Salazar, so I am Sal now. The Dursleys never called me Harry, it is not that I am used to that name."

Being introduced as Sal Prince would certainly help with their subterfugue, but Severus heart constricted about how casually the name Lily had chosen for her child was dropped. James wanted to call his heir Charlus, after his father, but his wife had opposed that stuffy Pureblood name. A horn sounded and after a hug and a wave Harry was off.

Eileen told her son about the other times. Times when the child had nightmares, or inadvertedly showed her things about his life at the Dursleys.

„He is chopping carrots like a chef, Severus. He must have helped in the kitchen from a very early age on to be so proficient at the age of eight! Harry also wanted to take over all household chores at first. I put an end to that. He is allowed to help in the kitchen if he likes, but not more. And he still flinches whenever somebody comes too close."

„It is expected. But he seems very resilient to me."

„I hope so." Eileen looked far away, lost in her thoughts. This might be the right moment to talk about Severus' childhood, but both let the moment pass. The Potions master explained the special shampoo for Harry and the eyesight potion. If it worked as expected it would gradually correct the boy's dystopia until he would either need no glasses at all or only very week ones. The special scar salve had been made in combination with a Glamour. Applied twice a day it would reduce the visibility of Harry's famour scar greatly.

That evening, sitting in the small herb garden invisible to students behind the castle, sipping a fine merlot, Severus felt more content in his life than he could ever remember.

June 17th, 1986

„Severus, come quickly! Please hurry!"

Eileen Prince's Patronus had burst into her son's bedroom at one in the morning. Severus was not yet undressed. He summoned his personal elf and gave him a message for the Headmaster to be delivered in the morning, that he had been called away due to a family emergency. He ran towards the Apparition point and took only one jump to the Hebrides. His mother's bothy was empty under a gibbous moon, therefore he proceeded towards the assembly hut.

Harry was lying on the ground, surrounded by candles and runes drawn with chalk, ash and blood. His chest was rising, but he was deadly pale and his lightning bolt scar had burst open and had bled all over his face. Severus hurried towards the child but was stopped by two elders of the coven.

The eldest woman of the coven adressed him.

„Calm down, Severus Snape, the child is fine. He will wake up on his own."

Severus struggled against the two women holding him. The atmosphere was hostile.

„Maybe, but he will be frightened and confused. Let me at least clean him up and cast a Cushioning charm!"

„There is time for that later. First we demand an explanation. Do know that any attempts at lying will have severe consequences for the boy and for your mother as well, as she vouched for you and the child not to bring harm to our community."

His mother and he were standing in front of Harry, the elders of the coven standing in a half circle around them. The other adults were not present, for which Severus was thankful, but still the situation felt like a tribunal. He raised his Occlumency shields to calm himself.

„Please explain what happened."

The eldest, a witch of about ninety years, stomped her staff to the ground to shush the angry murmurs of the others.

„Very well. There are four full moons that have the power to cleanse, to sooth troubled people through a ritual. Do not ask after the particulars, it is sacred witches' magic that cannot be shared with males. Afterwards the person the ritual is done for may feel emotionally vulnerable and weepy, which helps with talking about what happened to them. But they also feel clean and refreshed and ready to turn a new leaf in their book. I have participated in this ritual for nigh on eighty years, yet never have I seen a reaction like the one the boy had. If we take in abused children they sweat, they cry and very rarely they expel residue of dark magic through their pores or, in very dire cases, they vomit. This boy here rose into the air, shaking. From his scar a black sludge emitted that turned to a dark mist that clung to his body. When we continued our ritual the mist turned to an angry shape and vanished through the roof with a howl. Before vanishing participants of the ritual felt an echo of their most abhorred emotions. This is the result of magic of the blackest kind! Explain yourself, Severus Snape!"

The power of the old witch, Siobhann, was making the huts beams tremble. Yet he could not follow her command immideately.

„I will, as far as I am able. But please tell me, is Harry allright?"

„He is in a natural sleep. His magical core is depleted and the nerves in his fingers and toes are inflamed, but otherwise he should be fine. He is a very strong young wizard, a lesser one would not have survived the ritual. Your actions, young man, and those of your mother, very nearly made this coven to a place were a child died!"

„You already know that his child is Harry Potter. Everything is as Mother told you. He was living with his mother's sister and I happened to see by coincidence that they were abusing him. Albus Dumbledore always insisted that the child is well cared for and that it is better to raise him in the Muggle world, out of the spotlight. I agree that Harry's reaction to the ritual points to magic most evil. After the death of his parents he lived in the Muggle world, with no contact to wizardkind that I know of. This evil magic must be a residue of his encounter with Voldemort."

A few of the elders froze when hearing the name. Siobhann shook her head.

„I have seen the reaction for a person who was affected, but not killed, by the Killing Curse. She vomited a green substance and was very week for a long time afterwards. This was something else entirely, a demon or posession."

„Is it gone?"

„You tell me, Severus Snape. I hear you are something of a dark arts expert. But we appreciate if you tell us what spells you are about to use."

She looked over to a witch at the end of the line who held a glowing crystal. The witch nodded.

„So far you have told the truth as you believe it. Keep it that way."

Severus drew his wand and turned to Harry. He longed to carry the child away but forced himself to stay calm.

„For my own peace of mind I start with a general health spell, which would show curses as well."

The spell brought to light malnutrition and old broken bones but no spell damage, be it recent or old. The scar on his forehead showed up as a wound would, not as a curse scar anymore. He told the witches this. Severus next spell was targeting dark magic. Harry's core showed up, dim but without dark splotches, only to his skin a thin dark mist was clinging. The Potions master turned to the eldest again.

„The dark film is a slight residue, similar to the effect the brewing of a dark potion would have on the potioneer. An adult could get rid of it by meditation, for a child a bath in a healing spring or a cleansing potion or a ritual would be necessary."

The elders were muttering among themselves, their tone still unfriendly. The coven had grown during and after the First Wizarding War, when many traumatised women had looked for sanctuary. They were deadly afraid of bringing the evil they had escaped from into their home.

Siobhann raised her hand and the other witches quietend again.

„Do you have an idea about what had affected Harry before the ritual?"

Severus hesitated. He had an idea, but he needed to check some books.

„I do not" – here the crystal flickered „know for sure," – the crystal calmed again – „I have a suspicion, however. But do know that Harry was not affected by the evilness. I spent a few days in his company and believe me, I do know what the presence of the Dark Lord feels like. Whatever this was, it was not active and it has not influenced the child or your children through him."

„We will discuss your case. Wait outside, Eileen, you too."

With a last glance at Harry's prone body they complied. Eileen was hugging herself, close to tears. Her son drew his jacket around her shoulders.

„It was terrible, Severus. I have never seen or felt anything like that, I truly feared for Harry's life. And when the mist rose – it was as if every sin I have ever committed came back to haunt me. I have been an abominable mother to you, you cannot trust me with this precious boy! I will ruin his life as well!"

By now Eileen was crying in keening sobs. Severus hesitated only a moment before drawing her into his arms.

„Shush, it is the evil magic that makes you feel like that. It will pass. You made mistakes, and some of them made me the man I am now. I have made terrible mistakes, too. Try to look forward. If I dwelled on that I am the reason that Harry is an orphan I would not be able to get up in the morning. But I do and I try to atone every waking moment. Bringing the boy to you is going a long way towards redemption, of that I am sure."

„Sev, the Dark Lord is the reason the Potters are dead, not you! I have raised you not to believe in divination. The Tom Riddle I went to school with did not believe in Divination either. He must have gone mad to put any stock in anything Trelawny utters. You could not have known that he would go after the Potters!"

„Nevertheless, I set the events in motion. – Now let us listen to what they are discussing."

Siobhann had not put up a soundproofing spell. Some of the elders were stressing the importance of the coven as a safe haven, others argued that, if not Harry Potter got sanctuary, who should? The voices grew indistinguishable and soon after they were called into the hut.

„Eileen, Severus, we have reached an agreement: Harry can stay, he will need a while to get well again, with Eileen as his caregiver. Severus will try to find out what kind of magic the black mist was and I will check his findings. When the boy is better we will bring him to our sacred well for a cleansing. I will try to find out as much as possible about Albus Dumbledore's role in all this. Then we will reconvene. Do you accept our decision?"

Eileen nodded under tears and Severus thanked the elders. The elders dispersed and one of the woman went to comfort Eileen. The Potions master hurried to talk to Siobhann.

„Madam, may I talk to you about Albus Dumbledore?"

She stopped and inclined her head in agreement.

„I ask you to please be very careful. Either he knew about Harry's life and did nothing, or he did not check and lied to everyone who would check. I think you know enough about my childhood that I would not remove a child from his guardians without dire need but to me it was desperately obvious that his situation was far more than overly strict parenting. My gut feeling is that the headmaster knows something about Harry that governs his decisions regarding him and I fear that in his zeal to make sure that Voldemort is truly vanquished the welfare of one little boy does not favour very high on his list of priorities. Dumbledore vouched for me in front of the Wizengamot after I foolishly joined the Death Eaters. It is true that I am was his spy before Halloween 1981 and I will have to resume that role when Voldemort returns, but there was a time were I was a genuine Death Eater. I never participated in any raids but I brewed potions, not all of them light or even grey."

Siobhann looked at Severus and he felt as if she was seeing into his innermost soul.

„Eileen told us about your childhood and about your time at school. You would not be the first angry young man to seek acceptance in the wrong corner. But my first responsibiliy is to the women of this coven. If there is a possibilty that the Dark One can return through Harry the boy cannot live with us. If it is any consolation we truly believe that Eileen – and yourself – meant well and that you both had no idea about the evil magic in the child's scar. Even if Harry – or rather Sal – has to leave, your mother can stay. I will be careful and mindful of your personal situation concerning the headmaster."

„Thank you for your understanding and for your patience."

The eldest regally nodded and swept off.

Severus hurried into the hut again. The ritual circle had been dismantled and his mother was kneeling next to the prone figure of Sal. The Potions master gathered the child into his arms and carried him to Eileens bothy. His colour was a bit better than before when he settled him into his bed. A scan showed no change to Siobhann's account of the boy's health. Mother and son made poultices from devil's claw and camomile for Sal's hands and feet while Severus ran through his inventory in his mind. He had everything he needed in Hogwarts. The Potions master finally convinced his mother to rest a bit and kept vigil at the boy's bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

June 18th, 1986

Finally at seven in the morning Sal opened his eyes. Severus was on his side in an instant. The child wanted to sit up and began to panic when he found he was too weak for it.

„Easy, little one, easy. I will get you a potion for strenght and then you can sit up for breakfast."

The strenghtening potion helped enough for the boy to be fed some herbal tea and gruel but he nodded off again without even asking why he was so week. With no immediate danger Severus decided to go back to Hogwarts for brewing and thinking of a story for Dumbledore. That Sal's nerves were affected sent the Potions master's thoughts in a certain direction. There was one Muggle ailment of the nervous system that could affect

wizards as well. He would tell the headmaster that he needed to help his mother to counteract the results of a botched potion she had brewed. Dumbledore had once remarked about Eileen Prince's talent in potions, he could well believe that she was supporting herself now with brewing.

Back in his dungeons Severus started to prepare the necessary ingredients before going up to the great hall for breakfast. Only Dumbledore and Minerva were there. The headmaster had had word from the elf that Severus had been called away during the night. He accepted his Potions master's explanation without further questioning and mentioned that he would be going to China for two weeks soon, if there were any problems Severus should contact Minerva.

At eleven in the morning the young man had packed the necessary things from his lab and had finished more Strenghtening Potion and a nerve-regenerating potion as well as a specific painkiller for a child. He made three jumps to the coven. Everything was allright with Sal but Eileen was nevertheless relieved to have Severus here. She had expanded her laundry shed to house her son's potions equipment.

Sal woke up for a light lunch. He was able to sit up on his own. Mother and son told him the bare bones of what ailed him, namely that the ritual had taken a lot from him because of all the bad things he had experienced since age one and that he would recover his strenght within the next few weeks. The boy was a bit frustrated to loose part of his summer but perked up when hearing that Severus would stay with them for at least a week. Before long he fell asleep again.

In the afternoon Taliesin came to call for Sal. Severus invited the boy in and explained.

„Mr Willoughby, have you had the cleansing ritual on a quarter moon done?"

„Yes, sir."

„It was performed for Sal last night and it seemed that his experiences with his guardians were even more dire than we thought. Therefore the ritual took a lot out of him, he will need time and sustenance to recover his magical core. But I think he will appreciate visits in a few days time. For now he is sleeping and eating, everything else tires him quickly."

The boy shuddered.

„I remember how I felt afterwards, it was horrible. But it got better quickly. I will tell the others not to bother Sal."

„I appreciate this, thank you, Mr Willoughby."

The boy stood up to leave but turned in the doorway.

„Sir, could you call me by my given name during the summer?"

„Very well. You may call me Severus as long as you do not speak of this when school is in session."

„Thank you, sir."

The following days Sal was awake longer and longer periods. His hands and feet no longer ached and his body recoverd quickly. But his emotions were all over the place. Severus and he would start out reading a book together on the settee when all of a sudden Sal would blurt something like, „Never before has someone tucked a blanket around me." He started to cry. Severus knew that a pat on the shoulder would not suffice for heartache of that kind and felt himself and Eileen too woefull unequipped for giving physical comfort. Thankfully the child knew instinctively what it needed and crawled on his guardian's lap, burrowing into his shoulder. The Potions master soon found out that these crying spells passed more quickly if he drew his arms around the child and tried to breath evenly. As he was usually brewing until late at night he often fell asleep together with Sal in such situations.

This episodes made Severus even more angry at the Dursleys and at the headmaster, but also he came to enjoy his life together with his mother and Sal in the bothy, reading stories, playing board games and brewing for the whole coven. Only in the evenings did he research. His more questionable books were all in Spinner's End, whereto he Apparated when his benign resources were exhausted. In a treatise about the Unforgivables he found a remark of the uses of the Killing Curse, namely to create a Horcrux. That rang a bell. A visit to Malfoy Manor was in order.

June 25th, 1986

The Potions master was not quite in the Malfoy's social cercle. He was not invited to the traditional Winter Ball or to the soiree on Beltane. But he considered them as friends. Severus Snape had dropped his accent quickly when entering Hogwarts. The fifth year Narcissa Black and her seventh year sister Andromeda had taken a liking to the poor little Half-blood and had taken him under their wings. Lucius had early on noticed the talent of young Snape and, knowing him to be the last of the Princes, had cultivated a relationship with him. Severus had brewed potions to help the Malfoys conceive and he had lent Lucius a friendly ear and had plied him with fire whiskey when he was devasteted by the two miscarriages Narcissa had suffered before the successful pregnancy with Draco. While the Potions master knew that Narcissa always had quietly disapproved of Voldemort he did not know where her husband stood exactly. Family was everything to Lucius and he had a healthy appetite for power. But he was not a bloodthirsty monster like Mulciber or a cruel psycopath like his sister in law, Bellatrix.

Severus had to make a gamble. The best outcome would be Lucius' support with getting rid of Voldemort. Even if he would not want to help the younger man was reasonably sure that he would not betray his confidence.

„Master and Missus are in the conservatory, Potions master sir."

The little elf showed Severus the way. Draco was not present, presumably in the school-room with a tutor.

„Severus, what a pleasant surprise!"

„Narcissa, thank you for your gracious welcome, I should have owled ahead."

„You have your reasons, I am sure. Dobby, please bring a pot of Mr Snape's favourite Assam."

Lucius Malfoy had risen from his chair and was looking at his friend shrewedly.

„Welcome, Severus. Let's have a cup of tea first."

„Thank you, Lucius."

On the long walk from the gate to the Manor proper Severus had pondered whether to include Narcissa in the talk that was to follow. His conclusion was to ask her directly whether she wanted to be involved.

When a plate of cucumber sandwiches appeared with the tea he realised how hungry he was. With brewing and Apparating to and fro he had forgotten to eat properly. Narcissa gave him an indulgent smile.

„Narcissa, Lucius, I have a problem where I need help. Narcissa, I do not know how much about the business with the Dark Lord Lucius shared with you, you might not want to be present for what I have to tell."

„Lucius told me everything. I think you can guess my opinion. There is nothing wrong with being a Half-blood, but the Dark Lord, for all his spouting Pureblooded propaganda, is a Half-blood or even Muggleborn. He is a hypocrite and he is going about preserving the old ways the wrong way. You know a bit about the problems the old families have with producing a healthy heir. Women talk to each other. Every family with healthy children has Muggles or Muggleborn in their family-tree, however well hidden. If we eradicate all Muggleborn, our world will die out soon. Tell me, how many children did start at Hogwarts last year?"

„Close to sixty."

„In my grandmother's day it was over ninety. There are always people too poor to send their children to Hogwarts and there are those who home-school them, but those figures haven't changed all that much. The war with Grindelwald and then the last one cost many a witches and wizards their life. If you have come to talk to us about getting rid of that upstart for good, I am prepared to listen and to help."

Lucius seemed a bit taken aback by his wife's vehemence but answered in kind.

„I agree with Narcissa. And I have always suspected you to be firmly against the Dark Lord after his killing of Lily Evans. I am not prepared to side with Dumbledore, however. His uses his allies just as the Dark Lord did."

Severus was relieved.

„I have not thought as far as vanquishing the Dark Lord for good, but I have found a very troubling clue as to how he managed to survive – in whatever form – that Halloween night. My reasons for coming to you are twofold: the first is that I hope to find some answers in your library and the second is that, if my suspicions proove to be true, all three of you might be in danger."

Narcissa made a move to get up but Severus stilled her with a gesture.

„It is no immediate danger, but I think that the Dark Lord put items with his most trusted followers. Abraxas fell into that category. And I remember Bellatrix crowing about a cup she was entrusted with by the Dark Lord."

Lucius mien had been growing darker with every word, then looked thoughtful while Narcissa appeared clueless. Severus proceeded to tell his friends the whole story. When he described the black mist Lucius exclaimed, „Horcrux! – That's what it is!"

Narciassa rounded in on her husband.

„Lucius, if such a foul thing is anywhere here where it could endanger Draco you will feel my wrath like never before!"

„Don't worry, Cissy. There were some things in my father's posession that fairly reeked of Dark Magic. I put them in an extra vault at Gringotts that neither you nor Draco have acess to even in the event of my death."

All three went to the impressive library of the Manor. After about two hours their fears were proven – the black mist had indeed been a Horcrux. They found a spell to show the presence of this Dark Magic, Hominium Revelio, but very little on how to destroy a Horcrux. Severus itched to return to the Hebrides to test Harry with the spell. He was reasonably sure that it was gone from the boy's body, but he wanted to see this with his very eyes. One good outcome was that obviously the coven's cleaning ritual was strong enough to exorcise pieces of a soul from a living being but the Potions master thought it unlikely that the witches would ever share this piece of magic with a male. Also it might not work with wizards as it was witches magic. He thanked his friends, after having partaken a light lunch with them and Draco and went back to his mother's bothy.

Sal was sitting at the table in front of the window drawing. Eileen watched her son with worried eyes. He decided to tell her later and drew his wand. The child was too engrossed in his colouring, he noticed neither the warm glow of his soul, without any strange foreign patches, nor the relieved sigh of his guardians. Eileen spoke up.

„I have giving Sal a tea with purifying properties and used that for his bathwater as well. It seems to me as if the very soul of that child pushes the dark residue back and out. This morning there were some whisps around his head still, but now there are none."

„Sev! You are back!"

„Hello Sal! How are you feeling? Are you very tired still?"

„Better. But I have to take a nap!"

Severus looked back at Eileen with a smile.

„Well, a nap sounds good right now. I could join you. We put a blanket in the garden."

Sal did not look convinced but humored the Potions master. He went to fetch a blanket and two pillows and looked for the perfect spot. Severus cast a light Warming Charm and settled down next to the child. He did not expect to be able to sleep but soon fell asleep too. When Eileen went to wake them for tea she fervently wished for a magical camera. Sal had snuggled into her son's shoulder and both looked very content and relaxed.

After tea the young boy took Severus down to the shore to show him the places where seals sometimes laid in the sun. The young man decided to stay the night. If Lucius found something his Patronus would reach him here as easily as in Hogwarts, and Dumbledore still believed him to help with the nerve-regenerating potion.

Eileen was glad to have her little family complete. After Sal had fallen asleep Severus told his mother everything he knew. Siobhann was not yet back in the coven, her he would tell as soon as she returned. The Potions master slept better than in years this night.

June 26th, 1986

Lucius' Patronus reached his friend in midmorning. Severus was about to Apparate to Malfoy Manor when Siobhann entered the bothy. She looked tired and drawn. Eileen served tea and all three sat down. Sal was with the other children but still Severus cast a Muffliato before he told the eldest of his findings. She looked very sombre but seemed to believe mother and son that Harry/Sal was no longer a vessel for Dark Magic. Her own inquiries into Dumbledore's life had brought some fearsome facts to life. The figurehead of the Light a former consort of Grindlewald! The stories about father and sister also were very disturbing, but in the end Siobhann turned to the Potions master and asked, „Do you know about a prophecy concerning the boy Dumbledore puts much stock in? It seems to me that the headmaster kindles the saviour-image of the child with a plan in mind."

Severus swallowed visibly and told the eldest all about the prophecy and also about his role in the Potter's death. Siobhann waved a hand negligiently, „You could not have known. And you could not have known that Voldemort would believe anything Sybil Trelawny says. But obviously Dumbledore believes in this prophecy and so does Voldemort. They gave it weight by acting in accordance with it. In this light Dumbledore's placing of Sal with his relatives reeks of meddling. While he installed a Squib named Arabella Figg to keep an eye on the boy, he never reacted when she reported something about the Dursley's treatment of Sal. Do not fret, young Severus, I did not question Miss Figg, I learned this from a friend of her. My guess would be that the headmaster deliberately kept the child in a situation where he was unappreciated and unloved. Then learing of magic and Hogwarts he would be all the more thankful and therefore more plyable. I might be wrong, but I am hardly wrong."

All three were quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Eileen remembered Severus' time at school, and how little response her letters of complaint had generated. Severus looked over his interactions with Dumbledore and had to concede that his boss exploited his Potions master's guilty conscience with a vengance. Siobhann told them that there was to be a meeting of the coven on Saturday and that she would perform spells on Sal in front of all adults to prevent any fear or resentment from growing. Severus and Eileen agreed. They would tell Sal enough to make him understand. The eldest took her leave and Severus finally Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Lucius was already waiting. He had indeed found a Horcrux amongst Abraxas' things, a simple diary. He tried to destroy it but had not succeeded. One of the possibilities was Fiendfire, which he had not dared to use in Gringott's. The friends agreed to meet again in the morrow. Lucius would bring the Horcrux to St. Kilda. The island was uninhabitated and very remote. Both wizards would use secondary wands, as Fiendfire was a Ministry-controlled spell. Lucius would cast the spell and Severus would be his backup, as that particular spell was already dangerous on ist own, and neither could predict how it would react with a Horcrux.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I am sorry. I managed to bungle the chapters. A review alerted me to my story not making sense. You should probably read from chapter 3 on to get all the relevant information in the correct order. Again, I am sorry. Please accept my apologies along with a new chapter.

Chapter 6

June 27th, 1986, St. Kilda

Lucius Malfoy could not keep down the hysterical giggling that escaped him. The destruction of the Horcrux two hours ago had gone well. Just how the witches of the coven had described had a black mist risen, screaming and making both wizards in the vicinity relive their worst memories and fears. Severus was still shaken and nauseous while Lucius had spent so much magical energy controlling the Fiendfire that all his Occlumency barriers were down and his emotions were all over the place. Finally Severus had enough. He transfigured both their clothes into Muggle attire and Apparated them to the alley behind one of the seedier pubs in Cokeworth. He settled them in the last table of the garden and fetched food, beer and whiskey. A Muffliato kept any nosy parkers away and after another hour Lucius was able to think straight again. He speculated about how many Horcruxes there would be and how to find them but Severus slowed him down, „Lucius, it has been six years and the Dark Lord has not managed to return. We will try to put together the story of his life and any abrupt changes in his behaviour. When we know when a Horcrux was created we might know what it is. Our marks will give us warning in advance if he gains strenght, but right now we need not worry too much, and we need not run off hunting Horcruxes. The most important thing is that Harry is free of it now, the others can wait."

„You are right, my friend. For now it is enough, if we do more Dumbledore and also our old comrades might get suspicious. Although I might accompagny Narcissa into her sister's vault, she has been talking about getting some family papers from there for months."

„Do that, but tell Narcissa to look out for you. If you find anything do not attempt to destroy it without backup."

„No worries, Severus, I am no Gryffindor to go off half-baked."

July 31st, 1986

The rest of June and July had gone very well for the new family of Eileen, Severus and Sal. Mother and son had talked a bit, and Severus – from an adult viewpoint – understood better how a timid witch could have become so subservient. Sal talked sometimes about the Dursleys. He seemed to realise bit by bit how utterly wrong their treatment of him had been. His guardian encouraged the boy when he got angry at them while at the same time providing a healthy outlet for that anger. Sometimes they took a walk to some remote hill where Severus conjured dummies for Sal to shout at or even pummel. Such episodes were always rounded up with some more talk and a relaxing exercise. Sal was well on his way to be a mostly happy and healthy child and his guardian was very proud of him. And he took great care to tell him so.

On his birthday however Sal's upbringing however caught up with him. Somehow neither Eileen nor Severus had expected the boy to react like he did when waking up and finding mother and son at a lovingly decorated table with a birthday cake and presents. Sal promptly burst into tears and could not calm down until Severus summoned a calming draugth for him. The child then remained in the Potions masters lap, hiccuping now and then, and made no move to unwrap his presents. Eileen served breakfast and Severus silently cast a charm to prevent the candles from burning down. The familiarity of having breakfast seemed to draw Sal out a bit. He declined waffles and eyed the cake. His grandmother told him to blow out the candles first, and to make a wish. Severus did not need Legilimancy to guess the child's wish. Fortified with chocolate cake the birthday boy finally dared to open his presents, still sitting on his guardian's lap. In the Potions master's eyes the presents were nothing special but Sal treasured every little thing, and the wrapping paper as well. He safed every scrap of it and kept the ribbons. Severus had got him more drawing paper and water colours and had repaired and cleaned some of his childhood favourite books. Eileen had knitted a vest with a pattern of protective runes that would keep the child safe and warm and had procured some childsized gardening tools. They had debated the wisdom of Sal working in the garden, as it might be a reminder of his time at the Dursleys, but then decided to go for it, as the boy enjoyed gardening very much.

As the weather was fine all three took a walk to the cliffs and spent some time looking at the seals before Eileen unshrunk a picnic blanket and a well-stocked hamper. All the excitement made Sal very sleepy and he took a nap for half an hour. Severus thanked his mother for everything she had done for their charge and Eileen expressed her regret about not having been a better mother to her son. The Potions master reassured her and talked a bit about second chances for both of them.

August 5th, 1987

School governer Lucius Malfoy used the annual inspection of the school for a quick visit to the dungeon lab where Potions master Severus Snape was brewing for the infirmary.

After casting a Muffliato the friends agreed on meeting in three days time at South Havra, an uninhabitated island off the coast of Shetland. Narcissa had visited her sister's vault and had indeed found another Horcrux. The two wizards did not dare to use the same island twice, as the Ministry of Magic was monitoring magic in Britain. Fiendfire was a forbidden spell if one did not have a special permit to use it and the destruction of a Horcrux was bound to register as a backlash of Dark Magic. As long as they did not use their own wands and did not linger they would be safe.

August 8th, 1987

Severus and Lucius knew how to brace themselves and the destruction of the third Horcrux went much smoother. Still they reconvened to the pub in Cokeworth and there Lucius told his friend about another find in Bellatrix's vault. Narcissa had brought home a diary of sorts where her sister had jotted down ideas for spells. One of the last entries was about a torturing curse. Lucius thought it likely that his crazy sister in law had used that very curse on the Longbottoms and Severus agreed, as Dumbledore had shared with him that the healers at St. Mungo's had been puzzled with the state of the two aurors' minds which did not look like the minds of other Cruciatus victims. Narcissa had been something of a charms prodigee in her time at Hogwarts. While it would be impossible to test the charm she wanted to research the curse's roots and the theory behind it. Lucius thought it not feasible for himself to inform Madam Longbottom of the possible ray of hope for her son and daughter in law. Since the incident she had not reacted to any overtures he had made, even if before they had been sometime allies in the Wizengamot. Severus offered to tell Dumbledore of Narcissa's findings. The headmaster then could approach Madam Longbottom.

August 30th, 1987

It was the last staff meeting before the students would arrive. After the usual haggling about the timetable and how to combine the houses – Albus Dumbledore still insisting on Slytherin and Gryffindor together in classes – Pomona Sprout asked after little Harry Potter. Severus had waited with bated breath and then had to employ his strongest Occlumency shields while the headmaster told his staff about Harry's seaside holiday with his doting relatives and how he looked forward to the new school year. The Potions master had been at Hogwarts the last ten days, preparing for school and brewing potions for the infirmary that had a short shelf life, and he was missing Sal and Eileen already. He had had three letters, each with a picture, already. The coming weeks would be very busy. Severus had done some research on the side about the wards of Hogwarts. He thought it highely likely that Dumbledore would know if he left the castle. So far he hadn't come up with a believable reason for more frequent absences. He had dropped hints with Aurora Sinistra, his deputy head, about thinking of studying chemistry. Sinistra liked exotic holidays and would welcome the extra-pay that came with being Head of house.

September 14th, 1987

Narcissa had written a letter with her findings and Lucius' and Severus' suggestions for a countercurse and sent along a copy of Bellatrix' mad scribblings. Severus had seeked an audience with Dumbledore and had told the headmaster of Narcissa's findings. The man assured him to pass the information along to Madam Longbottom right after checking their research himself.

November 7th, 1987

Sal had grown nearly three inches since the middle of August, at least he looked like it to Severus' eyes. The boy had hesitated only a moment before running towards his guardian at full tilt and jumping into his arms. Sal had certainly gained weight and back at Eileen's bothy had proudly shown the markings on the door frame that indicated how much he had grown since coming here. The nutrition potions worked obviously.

The weather on the Hebrides was even more uninviting than in the Scottish Highlands but here it served only to make the single evening the little family had together more cosy. Drinking hot chocolate and toasting marshmallows in front of the peat fire, sharing stories. Sal cried bitter tears when Severus told him that he would only be able to visit again at Christmas.

December 20th, 1987

Usually there were only one or two Slytherins staying over the Christmas holidays but careful manoevering had reduced the count to zero this year. One NEWTs-student Severus could not in good conscience send home to his horrible family and therefore he had arranged a visit with a reputable Charms master as test for a possible apprenticeship over the holidays. The boy had been exstatic as the Charms master lived in Brussels and his family had been suitably impressed that their son had managed to land such a prestigious position. And Severus would send rejuvenating potions to Brussels for a year, as the Charms master did not think of adjusting his philandering ways to his age. At least the kid was safe and happy and Snape was free to leave the school. He had alerted Minerva of his absence, but only after Albus had left the school for a visit to his grand-niece. The deputy head did not mind and did not ask any questions, but her mien showed some of her thoughts. Severus once again pondered the wisdom of drawing McGonagall into his cercle of adults to care for Harry. The witch could be formidable when her ire was raised, and she was one of the few persons Albus Dumbledore listened to. To an extent, that is.

December 25th, 1987

His spy-instincts alerted Severus to a presence in his room. Letting his senses adjust to his surroundings he rightly concluded that said presence might be an overexcited little boy in search of Father Christmas. He opened his eyes and cast a Tempus, as it was still pitchdark outside. 5.42! The Potions master groaned. Yesterday it had taken a long time until the Yule log had burned away in the meeting hut of the coven, until the last mulled wine was drunk and the last story told. Sal had fallen asleep in Eileens lap, but Severus could do with an hour or so more sleep. As he heard his mother already in the kitchen he gave in.

„Good morning, Sal. Why so chipper?"

The child fairly bounced on his soles.

„It's Christmas, silly! Grandma said I had to wait for you to get up before going into the living room!"

After the experience with the child's tears on his birthday Eileen had prepared her charge and had often explained what to expect. The strategy seemed to have been effective.

„But it is very early. Could you not sleep for another hour?"

„Sev! No! You can take a nap later, but now you have to get up!"

Severus doubted that he would have the chance for a nap in this household on Christmas day but slowly got into the spirit. He threw his duvet away and rose from the bed. Turning to his clothes he was intercepted by Sal.

„Here's your robe, you don't need to get dressed!"

„All right. May I use the bathroom?"

„I suppose."

The Potions master hurriedly finished his morning ablutions and went back to Sal.

„Ma, is it all right to go to the living room?"

„Come on, boys, come on through!"

Eileen, who Severus had found already very much improved compared to the downtrodden woman of his childhood, fairly beamed with maternal pride and joy. Being a grandmother suited her wonderfully. A small tree was sitting in a corner with a veritable mound of presents in front of it while three stockings hung from the mantle. Severus silently thanked his mother for the cup of coffee she had ready for him and both watched Sal. The boy was looking over his shoulder towards them.

„Oh, look, so many parcels! And the stockings! It must be magic keeping them up!"

„Indeed it is. Why don't you take the stockings and bring them over to the couch so we can look at them."

Sal did as asked and was soon snuggled under a blanket between mother and son Prince. It was barely after six in the morning and therefore quite chilly in the room. He exclaimed about the tangerines, home-made toffees and the chocolate frog. Eileen's stocking contained also fruit and sweets, as did Severus'. The boy kept glancing at the parcels but did not want to leave the cocoon of warmth created between his guardians. Severus let him hold his wand hand and started Levitating the parcels over to the couch. Sal got new mittens, a scarf and a hat, a tin whistle, some books, new pencils and a children's broom. The last gift brought tears and many hugs about. The wind outside howled and – seeing the thoughts on her charge's mind – Eileen quickly established a new rule of `No flying in the house´. Severus promised to go outside with Sal and try the new broom at the very first opportunity. His mother was glad about the self-adjusting reading glasses and liked the new robes of fine but still very warm wool. The Potions master got a framed watercolour picture that was animated and showed the bothy with three people working together in the garden. The picture was very well done for an eight year old but the figures still generic enough that Severus could hang it in his quarters without anyone being the wiser. He also got a soothing handcream that Sal had brewed himself under the watchful eye of his grandmother. Eileen had stitched a pillowcase with exploding cauldrons and the text `Dunderheads, all of them!´. While Eilee went to make breakfast, Severus and Sal stayed under the blanket and started to read `Treasure Island´ together. The Potions master could not remember a better Christmas in his life so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

January 6th, 1988

As one of the contributors to St. Mungo's for rare and specialized brews Severus was regularly invited to the annual fundraiser for the hospital. Careful enquiries made by Lucius Malfoy had brought to light that Alice and Frank Longbottom were still in the same semi-catatonic state. Whether the healers had tried the countercurse or whether they had not dared Lucius could not find out without bringing to much public attention to himself.

Being bored stiff by the endless speeches Severus looked around. His eyes fell on Madam Longbottom. Her family's fortune had been made with growing potions ingredients and the Longbottom greenhouses still produced much of what was needed in the St. Mungo's potions department. The matriarch held herself very proud and stiff. Her posture reminded Severus of how his mother had tried to hold herself when Tobias was still alive. Could it be that Madam Longbottom had been afraid of trying for the countercurse? That she prefered her only child and his wife being like they were instead of taking the risk of trying an unknown cure with the possibilty of them getting worse or even dying? Understandable as such a point of view might be Severus thought it foolish. Bellatrix Lestrange had thrived on inflicting the maximum of pain on her victims. She was evil and vindictive and there was a possibility that the Longbottoms suffered inside their cursed minds. If that was indeed the case then death would be kind for them. Severus tried to recall the content of Narcissa's letter. He could not remember her putting that possibility in it. It might not have occured to her, as it was obvious to anyone knowing Bellatrix. When he saw the Longbottom matriarch stand up and make her way to the restrooms he decided to follow her. It might be impulsive of him but it was the perfect opportunity to talk to Frank Longbottom's mother. Alice he only remembered indistinctively, but Frank had been one of the rare Gryffindor prefects with a sense of fairness, a sense he also directed towards ragtag little Slytherins.

Lingering in the vicinity of the restrooms Severus made smalltalk to a fellow potioneer when Augusta Longbottom emerged from the Ladies. He said his farwells and followed the woman. Turning a corner he found himself face to face with her wand. And the vulture on her head.

„Speak up, Potions master, why are you following me?"

Raising his hands without his wand he tried to placate the irate witch.

„I merely wish to speak with you in private concerning some research."

„I have followed your work, the one you published and the one you do for St. Mungo's. Send your proposals through the appropriate channels and I will read them. Accosting me here will do you no favour."

She made a move to turn away and Severus hastily cast a wandless Muffliato.

„The research concerns your son and daughter in law."

Severus prided himself on his fast reactions but had to concede that Augusta Longbottom was not slouch either. His words had propelled her to push him into a little saloon, stick him to a chair and ward the room in three seconds flat. The sticking charm was for little children and he could have easily overpowered it. Staying where he was was a show of good-will on his side. The matriarch drew a another chair for herself and sat down.

„Now talk, you have two minutes!"

It had already downed on Severus that Dumbledore had not told Madam Longbottom anything, for whatever reasons. Still, he could not let the Longbottoms suffer under Bellatrix mad creativity for longer than necessary.

„I am sorry, Madam Longbottom, for springing this on you, but I had thought that Headmaster Dumbledore had informed you of our findings in September."

„I have seen the man at least three times since the start of term, but he has not said anything about any new research concerning my son and his wife! You better start at the beginning."

Severus nodded and began, „Narcissa Malfoy searched for some family papers in her sister Bellatrix' vault and came across a diary of sorts. The last entries were made days before the assault on your family. Lestrange was very good at Charms in Hogwarts and she was always inventing new hexes and curses, even during her school years. There were notes for a torture curse. The Malfoys and I thought it likely that Bellatrix might have used it on your son and his wife, as their injuries are not quite consistent with Cruciatus victims."

„What do you know about their medical histories? There is such a thing as confidentiality! If I find out who blabbed-"

„Madam Longbottom, please! To my knowledge no healer talked about anything! Lucius Malfoy and myself experienced the Cruciatus. The Dark Lord regularly tortured his followers. Prolonged exposure either killed us or our magical cores were burnt out so low that it took months for them to recover. What is publicly known about your family just does not fit what we saw and felt ourselves."

The witch calmed down and thought about Severus words.

„When they were first admitted to the hospital the healers thought their symptoms atypical and sent for cursebreakers. They could not find anything. What have you found?"

„Narcissa, who is also very gifted in Charms, tried to make sense of her sister's scribblings. She checked the theory behind the curse and is quite sure that it could result in a victim loosing his mind, or at least appear like that. Mr Malfoy and I looked over her findings, judged them to be true and devised some avenues for a counter curse. But I have to warn you: even if it is a curse and if it can be lifted, there is a possiblity that the torture was going on in their minds for the last five years. They might have lost their minds as much as it appears right now."

Narrowing her eyes Madam Longbottom said, „And exactly how does Albus Dumbledore fit into all of this?"

„Mr Malfoy thought it unlikely that you would hear him out and therefore thought of the headmaster as an intermissiary. I presented him with our combined findings in the middle of September. He wanted to check for himself and then tell you about it."

„He doesn't trust you, does he?"

„If you ask him, he will tell you that he trusts me completely."

„What an answer. Do you have copies of everything you gave to Dumbledore?"

„No, but I can easily get them from the Malfoys."

„I do not know why you told me all this, Mr Snape, but I will not let this chance pass. I would be very much in your debt if you send the papers to me as soon as possible."

„Of course, Madam Longbottom. But I would appreciate if you kept my involvment confidential."

She gave him a regal nod and turned around to leave the room. At the last possible moment she silently cancelled the Sticking charm with a negligient wave of her wand over her shoulder. Severus was more amused than annoyed and left to find the Malfoys.

The fundraiser was as tedious as expected but still Severus accompagnied his friends home and got copies of everything concerning Bellatrix' curse and the Longbottoms. Back at Hogwarts he went up to the Owlery even before returning to his quarters and sent everything off. Surely Madam Longbottom would not have retired yet.

Back in front of his fireplace the Potions master pondered tonight's happenings. He could not find a reason why Albus Dumbledore should not tell his old comrade about this new possibility for her son and daughter in law. Severus was reasonably sure that the headmaster would have told him if either the Malfoys or Severus himself had made a gross mistake in their research. An unlikely possibility was that the old man had indeed sent the papers off and they had been intercepted. He discarded that notion quickly. Snape thought about whose gain the continued hospitalisation of the young Longbottoms was. He had to consult the Wizarding Who's Who and found an Algernon Longbottom, brother in law to Augusta, who would inherit the Longbottom fortune if Frank and Alice's son died or was a squib. According to the book Algernon lived in Devon, but he might have been present to intercept Dumbledore's message. On the whole that scenario was unlikely as well. Severus had to face that his employer, the one man who stood between himself and Azkaban, had reasons not to help the family of a friend that in his eyes were more important than to spare that family pain. While he knew that „the greater good" was a mighty factor in a lot of the headmaster's decisions, Harry's story had shown plainly that compared to that aim people were mere chess-pieces. The Potions master went to bed uneasily.

January 9th, 1988

Severus was just about to leave his quarters for the breakfast in the Great Hall when a falcon appeared in his sitting room. He carried a parcel and a roll of paper. Eileen must have helped Sal with the charms because the picture with „Happy Birthday, Severus!" came alive and shot sparklers for some minutes. The parcel contained homemade shortbread and dried cranberries, another picture showed all the different shades of blue and green done in watercolour. It was so well done that Severus considered hanging it in his classroom, as even the Pureblooded children, who had had tutors before coming to Hogwarts, could not differ between turquoise and cyan. He penned a quick reply with thanks and praise and left his rooms in a very good mood.

January 20th, 1988

Due to a little crisis in Slytherin house – a firstie took the renewed separation from his family after Christmas to his heart – Severus was late for breakfast that day. Slipping through the teacher's entrance he noticed the strange energy in the room. It was much noisier than usual on an ordinary school-day and his colleagues were in a state of agitation.

The Potions master slipped into his seat and tried to find out the reason. Filius Flitwick sent his copy of the „Daily Prophet" over with a wave of his wand. Severus felt the headmaster's eyes on himself during the time it took to read the frontpage. `Longbottoms woke up after 5 years!´ The paper was rather vague after that and in the only quote from Madam Longbottom they had managed to get she alluded to some new research and was full of praise and thanks to Gringotts and its cursebreakers.

„Severus, please come to my office before your first lesson."

„Of course, headmaster."

Lucius, Narcissa and Severus had talked about Severus' impulsive decision to talk to Augusta. They had agreed that the Malfoys would shoulder all possible blame as Severus was in a more vulnerable position.

The Potions master took care to drop as much of his Occlumency shields as possible before knocking on the door of Dumbledore's office. If he appeared as someone with little secrets hopefully the headmaster would not probe too deep.

Dumbledore was in a unusually sombre mood. He looked at his employee thoughtfully. Madam Longbottom's and Snape's path virtually never crossed, but he had to be sure.

„Severus, somebody told Madam Longbottom about Narcissa Malfoy's findings. Now Frank and Alice are somewhat aware of themselves, even if the long time-span since the initial curse produced damage to their minds. Augusta is thinking of taking them home."

„Isn't that good?"

Dumbledore was pacing and then suddenly stopped in front of Severus.

„Did you tell her? You must have seen her at the St. Mungo's fundraiser."

„Yes, I saw Madam Longbottom. But we are hardly in the same social circles, as you well know. I think it likely that either of the Malfoys asked why the countercurse did not work. Lucius has been sure of it and I did not find any mistakes in his calculations."

„It must have been like that. I cannot ask Augusta at the moment, she is no longer speaking with me."

Severus waited for Dumbledore to continue. After a while he decided to ask.

„Why was it so important to keep the Longbottoms as they were?"

The headmaster tapped his upper lip while pondering something, most likely how much to tell his Potions master.

„The prophecy. The Longbottoms were attacked because Bellatrix and her comrades seeked to gain knowledge about Voldemort's whereabouts from them. They have trice defied him. But the important part is that Neville Longbottom was born on July 30th. Born as the seventh month dies. If anything happens to Harry Potter, fulfilling the prophecy will fall to the Longbottom boy. I cannot imagine his parents allowing him to fight. I would have told Augusta about your research after Voldemort has been vanquished for good."

„But headmaster, he has not yet returned. And maybe he won't for many years. Or not at all. Even if the curse could have been lifted then, it may well be that they are beyond help after being that much longer under it."

„We all must make sacrifices in this trying times."

With that words Severus felt the headmaster probe into his mind. He projected thoughts of his resolve to do anything in his power to vanquish the Dark Lord for good. The younger man knew it to be risky, yet he could not resist pointing out a giant flaw in Dumbledore's logic.

„But Headmaster, will Potter's relatives allow him to fight? And will he be a fighter, as pampered and spoilt as he obviously is?"

„I have made sure that they prepare him well. I do not doubt Harry doing his duty for the wizarding world, just as his parents did."

If Severus had thought more about this preparations the bearded manipulator mentioned he would have been sick all over the carpet. The bell for the first lesson safed him from doing something impulsive and foolish. He took his leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

February 12th, 1988

Even with three warming charms on his person Severus Snape felt as if he would never get warm again. Slytherin had played Gryffindor for a five-hour match in biting wind, sleet and virtually no sight. Hooch should have cancelled the thing entirely. He would have to put in an extra brewing session for Pepper Up as at least half of the spectators were bound to get a cold. If Minerva did not break out the fire-whiskey soon he would traipse over to the infirmary for some Pepper Up for himself, as a precaution.

It had been a tradition since Severus' second year in Hogwarts between the Gryffindor Head and himself that the winner had to provide drinks and consolation – or crowing, rather – for the loser. Their mutual ribbing and the rivalry between their houses nonwithstanding something of a friendship had developed between the Transfigurations Mistress and her former pupil.

"There you are, you look like you need it."

Minerva Levitated a glass of smoking fire-whiskey over to Severus and then settled herself in the other chair in front of her fire-place.

"How are your poor little snakes?"

"They are clever enough to recognise the sheer blind luck of the Gryffindor seeker. If it were possible I would guess Albus sent the snitch over to Weasley because his beard was getting heavy with icicles."

That got a laugh out of the scotswoman. But then her mien clouded over.

"His mind was not on the game. Augusta was quite outspoken with him."

"As she should be. Some things are not worth the cost."

"Aye. I am sure there is something he is not telling us about that business with You-know-who. His arguments for keeping mum sound very flimsy to me. Why should it be upon the shoulders of children to vanquish that madman for sure? Neither Harry Potter nor Neville Longbottom should be expected to save the wizarding world when there are lots of capable adults around."

Severus had thought long and hard about confiding in Minerva. His mother had argued that McGonagall's desire to protect the children would overpower any loyalty towards Dumbledore if she had all the facts. With her temper it was a risk telling her anything, for either she would run to Dumbledore for confirmation or she would start throwing hexes around, when strategic thinking and cunning were asked for. For now Eileen and her son had decided that Severus should drop hints to make Minerva investigate Harry's living conditions. To make her doubt the headmaster's stories. Her reaction after finding the boy gone from his relatives would decide their further course of action.

"The headmaster told me that he made sure that Potter's relatives prepare him accordingly. I am not sure that Muggles can do so."

"They are most disgusting! I told him so, over and over. I remember, as you do as well, that Lily was hurt by her sister's behaviour often enough. If they treat him well and he looks up to them, they will instill fear of magic in him. If they do not treat him well-"

"But they do, he told us so over and over."

Minerva's mien grew sharp.

"And he never ever glossed over something, because it fits his plans, or misdirected someone? You are not usually that naive, Severus."

The Potions master hid his behind his glass.

February 27th, 1988

Late in the evening a knock on the door to his private quarters startled the Slytherin head of house as he was about to retire. Only some of his colleagues knew the entrance, if the Slytherin prefects needed him they had other means to alert him.

"Minerva! Is everything allright?"

She shushed him and entered, casting a privacy charm and checking for portraits.

"Come into my living room."

McGonagall followed and started to pace in front of Severus' fireplace. When she turned to face him he was startled by how old she looked all of a sudden.

"Severus, please, could you -, could you check me for compulsion charms?"

"Minerva! Why-"

"Just do it, please. I will explain later."

Severus stood in front of his distraught colleague, concentrated and balanced. He rose his wand and explained every spell beforehand, for Minerva's sake as well as his own. One could never know how the magic of a witch of her calibre reacted to a perceived threat during stress.

The scans for dark magic came up clean, as did those for the usual compulsion charms. The last group was not necessarily dark, they were also used by healers or by parents. Furthermore compulsion charms worked more like suggestions, for instance not to scratch a wound or to stay close to ones parents or away from the river. Even an average witch would easily detect a compulsion charm if she was in touch with herself and her magic. Severus cast a widespread detection spell and found something. He narrowed the result down to a unknown variant of the Notice-me-not-spell, anchored on Harry Potter. Whoever cast this on Minerva – and both of them were sure it had been Dumbledore – wanted her not to think about the boy.

Severus broke out his eldest bottle of fire-whiskey and summoned a blanket for his colleague. When she was settled she told him her reasons for coming.

"Do you remember our conversation after the Quidditch-match?"

Severus nodded.

"I do not remember it properly. But by chance did I write in my diary just after you left. I made a note to myself to see if little Harry is cared for properly. I was thinking of last weekend for that endeavour as I had already told Albus that I would be in Glasgow for my latest grand-nephew's naming ceremony."

She took a swallow of her drink and continued, staring into the flames.

"I went to Glasgow, I chatted with all and sundry and then I came back. With all the children out with colds and sniffles I haven't had time to write in my diary. I wanted to do so tonight."

Minerva stood up and flung her glass into the fireplace.

"How could he! How dare he do this to me? We fought a war together!"

She continued to rant for a while and Severus let her, already preparing himself for the tears that were bound to follow. But Minerva McGonagall was made of sterner stuff.

"Severus, you know I am not an actress and my Occlumency is not up to par. How can I hide this knowledge from Albus?"

"I can't do anything right now, not without some research. For now I suggest you keep to your rooms and let Poppy spread the word among staff that you suffer from female issues. That will keep the headmaster away until I have a solution."

Witches had a menopause just like Muggle women, only later. Sometimes the hormonal changes made a witch's magic fluctuate wildly.

"While I hate to play into male prejudices about witches it is a sound plan, thank you, Severus."

Their friendship was not decades old, but the young Potions master thought that his colleague would be hurt by his own deception, too. He made a rather rash decision.

"Minerva, there is something I have to tell you. I did not tell you earlier because I was sure you would take the information to the headmaster without thinking through the consequences."

"I do know you since you were a little lad with knobbly knees. I already know that something has changed in you life, Severus. I thought you might have a girlfriend, as you have been away from Hogwarts more than in the last years."

"Something like that, yes. Before I tell you more I need a vow of secrecy from you."

McGonagall did not hesitate for a second and Severus went to retrieve Sal's pictures. He had a whole box of them by now. He put the box on the coffee table between them and started his tale. Now he needed a handkerchief for Minerva, and later on a Calming Draught, as her magic crackled in the air with subpressed anger at the Dursleys and at Dumbledore.

As it was past midnight the elder scotswoman soon after took her leave, not before hugging Severus somewhat fiercely.

March 1st, 1988

Hogwarts Transfiguration Mistress finally could leave her quarters again. Severus Snape had managed to `box´ the relevant memories in Minerva's mind. She had written herself a message with a hidden trigger-word and the instruction to herself to only use the trigger in a warded room with Snape present. A residual lessening of her trust in Albus Dumbledore was unavoidable but it was not to an extent that would raise the headmaster's suspicions.

Besides looking forward towards the Easter holidays and dropping more and more hints in the staffroom of wanting to take up Muggle chemistry at university Severus was anxious to meet Lucius again. The blond wizard had a promising lead to yet another Horcrux. Preliminary explorations had at least shown dark magic in a village called Little Hangleton. Their previous experiences with the other Horcruxes made Malfoy cautious, he would not search further without his friend as a backup.

Severus testes the `box´method with Occluding with Minerva. She had used the trigger, remembered everything and then her colleague contained the memories again. They made an appointment for her to visit Eileen and Sal during the Easter holidays.

March 30th, 1988

Sal was fascinated by Minerva's Animagus abilities. But then the first somewhat sunny day and his friends in the coven beckoned and even Eileen's scones could not keep him in the bothy any longer. The Transfigurations mistress had to dab her eyes discreetly at seeing the boy so carefree and happy. Much to Eileen's amusement did she try to hug a very reluctant Severus. Siobhann joined the witches and the Potions master went for a walk. It was too early in the year for collecting any Potions ingredients but the fresh air would do him good. Earlier in the day he had visited the university in Durham. He had enquired about entrance requirements and had gotten a positive answers. After Lily had died he had sunk into a depression. It had been Pomona Sprout who had been very helpful then. She had a Squib-nephew who had required a tutor for his chemistry A-levels. Having kept up with Muggle science during the holidays of his time as a student, Severus found it very easy to help Jeremy Sprout. His aunt Pomona had encouraged her young colleague to sit for A-levels as well. When spring had come around the young Potions master found himself studying Muggle biology and maths and in June he had taken three A-level exams and had passed with flying colours, two As and a B in maths.

Now these exams came very handy. Durham would be glad to have the young professor as a working student. Although it had started as a ruse to cover his absences from Hogwarts Severus felt himself growing more and more interested in his chosen subject.

Back at his mother's place Severus had a pleasant dinner with his family, Minerva and Siobhann. The elder of the coven had presented the Transfigurations Mistress with a special amulet to oppress disturbing memories. All three witches kept close-mouthed about how the thing worked, they only told him that members with traumatic experiences used it to enable them to function in every day life and thereby giving them time to work through their experiences at their own pace. Minerva would have to wear the amulet when near Dumbledore. It would not subpress all her memories of Sal but keep them hidden enough not to pop up in surface-Legilimancy. If she took it off everything about Sal, Severus and the coven would be accessible to her.

April, 1st 1988

Severus thought it imminently fitting that Lucius and he were searching for yet another Horcrux on a day when Good Friday and April's Fools day fell together. It took some time for Lucius to understand what Easter was about but when he got it he declared the Dark Lord a monumental fool for striving towards immortality via Horcruxes.

Severus had great fun in Transfiguring his friend's robes into hiking wear, complete with a bandana like the one an American tennis player used for his long hair. Lucius grumbled a bit about `overdoing the blending in with the Muggles´ but asquieted soon enough after some appreciative looks from a group of women out shopping in Little Hangleton. Severus had chosen a similar outfit - in more subtle colours and sans bandana - for himself as they set out to walk up the hill behind the village. They would then come down behind the old manor house and start their search there. A groundskeeper was still looking after the Riddle mansion, as curious hikers the two friends would have adequate cover for their activities.

Having walked (and played football) a lot with Sal during the last few days Severus was in good form and silently enjoyed Lucius' puffing up the incline. He even took a picture of him at the top of the hill. They got their breath back and walked down the other side.

The grounds of the manor house looked reasonably well kept. The friends passed it by and went towards a plot where bushes and shrubbery made the cottage in the middle nearly invisible. Both felt apprehension and heavy dark magic. Lucius theorised that the Dark Lord must have been at the height of his power for his magic to linger for so long.

The cottage was more a shack, really, depressing and deprecit, the snakes that were nailed to the door hardly necessary to put people off. Both wizards had their wands drawn. They thought it highly unlikely that any Muggle would follow them but had put up wards nonetheless.

They searched the shack for some time without success. Severus started to dismantle some of the wards. If the Dark Lord ever came back here he would know that something was wrong, but hopefully he would never be in a position to do so.

Without the extra wards the friends were able to locate the source of dark magic in the main room of the shack. Under some floorboards they found a box which did not react to a Levitating charm. Lucius was about to pick it up when Severus was able to draw him back at the last moment. The elder Malfoy had glassy eyes and his teint grew ashen when he realised what nearly had happened. He stepped away from the hole in the floor.

"That must be one of the later Horxcruxes, that's a nasty enchantment there!"

They decided that Severus, as the better Occlumens of the two, would retrieve the box with the help of a transfigured stick in the shape of pincers while Lucius kept watch, ready to Accio! his friend at the first sign of him falling under the enchantment. Severus had found a nasty potion in an old journal, designed to destroy a dementor. It should work on a Horcrux as well. This close to a Muggle village Fiendfire was not an option. Both were very reluctant to take the box with the Dark Lord's soul-shard away with them but had brought a dragonhide container used for volatile potions ingredients as a last ressort.

Severus occluded his mind and very carefully transported the box out from under the floorboard. He then adapted his makeshift-pincers to be fine enough for opening the hatch. Inside was an old family ring with an uneven stone. It had some markings on it but they dared not to take a closer look. As if sensing the danger it was in the ring emitted a hissing sound when Lucius started to levitate the dementor-destroying-potion over the box. The hissing grew stronger and Severus started to feel the strain of resisting the compulsion to touch the thing.

"Hurry, Lucius!"

The blond Death Eater tilted the vial. The ring started to scream as soon as the potion touched its surface and after a few seconds a black wraith rose from it. The men froze with fear at seeing the Dark Lord's face forming in it but the hissing grew weaker and the wraith dissipated with a little puff. Severus staggered back while Lucius checked with Hominum Revelio. The spell brought no result, the soul-piece was gone. He dismantled the last enchantments on the box and the stone, the ring had been destroyed by the potion. After a last check on the reddish thing he pocketed the now safe stone and vanished the box. Lucius had studied runes at Hogwarts and for some time afterwards, he was not about to destroy a magical artefact without learning all he could about it.

Severus put some Muggle repelling charms on the shack before following his friend through the underbrush to the path they had come down from the manor. Even if the Horcrux was destroyed there might be some dangers lurking in the depilated building and neither had enough strength left for a thorough check.

They found an open pub and got completely sloshed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Narcissa Malfoy was decidedly not amused when a doe – Patronus on very unstable feet reached her at Malfoy Manor. Having no room available the proprietor of the pub had turned the two weird hikers away and directed them to a Bed and Breakfast at the other end of Little Hangleton. The landlady had wrinkled her nose at the two very drunk men but Lucius' crisp new pound notes had made her re-think her stance. The friends had made it upstairs with a lot of giggling and had collapsed for all of two minutes on the bed. After that time Lucius had started to sneeze uncontrollably and had yet to stop. It seemed that he was not allergic to Kneazle hair but very allergic to Muggle cat hair. As the guest-rooms were rarely needed the landlady's cats liked to sleep on the beds there. Severus had the presence of mind to fake a phone call to Narcissa and directing her to the bus-stop next to the church. Little Hangleton was small enough that people would talk to each other about the two strangers and consequently would start to wonder about them vanishing into thin air during the night. They would call in Mountain Rescue if they did not have a convincing reason for them no longer being there.

As his friend's eyes were near swollen shut Severus gave a generous tip to the landlady and steered Lucius from the house. He had a general antihistamic potion on his person somewhere which he administered in the next dark corner because Malfoy had started wheezing by then. Thankfully the potion worked fast against the allergic reaction, it did nothing towards sobriety however. Securing his friend on the bench in the corner of the bus stop Severus settled down to wait for Narcissa.

April 2nd 1988, Isle of Harris

"Grandma, when will Sev come back?"

"Soon enough, I think. He will definitely come by on Sunday."

"Do you think he likes the eggs?"

Sal had been happy the Muggle custom of colouring eggs for Easter was adhered to in the coven. The women soon had disabused him of the notion, telling him stories of much elder traditions around that time of year, being it Lent or Beltane. He had dyed and scratched, cooked and coloured. Now his corner of the bothy's main room was sporting a roughly glazed clay vase with willow branches full of coloured eggs.

Eileen was looking forward to her son's visit, even more so than usual. Sal had settled in so well that he was starting to ask questions. Questions his grandmother was not prepared to answer. She did not want her son nor her grandson to be hurt, but she knew that Severus still felt guilty over telling the Dark Lord the prophecy. And she knew that her son was very much afraid of Harry's reaction to learning of this.

April 3rd, 1988

Easter Sunday had come and gone. Minerva was unable to come because of a lot of administrative work the headmaster had dumped on her but the little family enjoyed the holiday nonetheless. Sal had asked a lot of questions about Severus' and Lily's childhood and about his maternal grandparents, but none about Death Eaters. Severus did not know whether to be relieved or not.

In the evening he stopped by at Malfoy Manor where Lucius drew him aside.

"That stone is something, I tell you! I managed to translate the runes on it and I think it is one of the Hallows!"

"That's a story for children, Lucius, you cannot be serious."

"Walk with me."

Malfoy led his friend towards the back of the extensive grounds of the manor. In this area trees were dotted around sparsely and the two friends were not visible from the house proper. He drew the stone from a pocket and turned it three times in his hands. A ghostly likening of Abraxas Malfoy appeared. Severus froze in place.

"Son, I told you not to use that stone, it is not a comfortable feeling, even for a spirit."

"I am sorry, Father, I knew of no other way to convince my friend that this stone is indeed one of the Deathly Hallows. Please give my love to Mother."

With that he dropped the stone and they were alone again. Severus eyes had gotten a feverish shine.

"Wait, Severus, I have to tell you a few things about the stone!"

The younger man's mien showed a terrible longing. The anguish of Lily Potter's death was obviously still fresh.

"One can summon people from beyond the veil but it is quite uncomfortable for them. And my father told me that the tale about the second brother who went mad with grief was quite true and also repeated itself with many people who owned the resurrection stone during the time since. I will allow you to use it only if you consent to give me your wand. I want to be able to draw you back if I feel that you are in danger of succumbing to its magic."

Severus did not hesitate for a second, he fairly threw his wand at his friend, hand outstretched for the stone. Lucius did not give it to him right away.

"Severus, please take a moment to think of Harry, of your mother and of your friends. Narcissa, Draco and I don't want you to get any more hurt."

The Potions master seemed to come back to himself a bit more.

"I do know about the dangers, Lucius. I only hope to talk to her once more, to maybe find some peace."

The blond man put the stone into his friends hand and then walked away a bit, to give him privacy. Severus turned the stone three times and almost immideately three spectres rose between the trees, Lily and James Potter and a young man no one had expected here.

"Regulus!"

"Sev! I am so glad this has worked! Uncle Abraxas told me that you or Luce might use the stone once more so I was waiting. I am so proud of you two! Outslytherin' the Dark Lord and Dumbledore! Two things: my dumbass Gryffindor brother is totally innocent, Peter Pettigrew is the traitor. He framed Sirius, cut off his finger and vanished in his Animagus form, which is a rat. He might still be around somewhere. The second thing is that I died while trying to get a Horcrux. It has the form of a golden locket that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. My elf Kreacher is still trying to destroy it. It should be in 12, Grimmauld Place. You are doing wonderful with my cousin twice removed, keep it up! Bye Sev!"

Severus did nothing to stop the tears running down his face. He had really liked the bubbly young man that had seemed such a misfit in Slytherin, wearing his heart on his sleeve all the time.

"Severus!"

"Lily! I am sorry for being so selfish and summoning you! Please-"

James Potter cut in.

"We are not hurt or even uncomfortable. This time we choose to come of our own accord. It only hurts when we are summoned against our will."

"Good, good. Do you know about Harry? About how he lived at Petunia's place?"

This time Lily answered.

"Yes, we do. And we are beyond glad that you took him away. He is such a happy and carefree little boy now. You have our deepest gratitude, Severus."

The Potions master was openly sobbing by now.

"But Lily, I do not deserve that. If I had not told the Dark Lord about the prophecy Harry would still live with you!"

James Potter did not mince words.

"Hogwash, Snape! Grow up, will you? How could you have known that Old Moldyshorts would believe in something Trelawny would say? Did you honestly believe he would do anything about it when you told him?"

"No, no, I didn't. But still, I set events in motion."

"Sev, please let go of this! Rabastan Lestrange was listening as well. If you hadn't told Voldemort then he would have. And then we would not have any warning."

"Lily, I am so sorry! I never should have called you that name, I never should have joined the Death Eaters, shouldn't have told the Dark Lord of the prophecy - "

"Sev, please calm down. I do not know how long we can talk. Neither James nor I think that you are the reason Riddle came after us. And Harry won't either, please believe me."

James Potter was nodding along his wife's words.

"Potter, I am sorry."

"Snape, I have been an absolute arse from the moment I met you. Everytime I watched Harry's whale of a cousin bully him I saw myself and you, with you in Harry's role. For now let's listen to Lily."

The Potions master drew his sleeve over his tearstreaked face in a very undignified manner and nodded.

"I want you to do two things, Sev: First I want you to let go of that terrible guilt. James and I have long forgiven you for anything that happened, now you have to stop blaming yourself. You will a much better father for Harry if you can do that."

Her smile was so open and serene that Severus could not but feel much calmer immediately.

"I will try, Lily, I will try my best."

"Then I am sure you will succeed."

Potter cut in, "You've always been a tenacious bugger, you can do it!"

"James, try to behave please. – Severus, when you think the time is right for Harry I want you to give him the stone once, and only once. When he is mature enough to understand that he belongs to the living world, that we will meet again eventually, but that he cannot try to see us at whim, then I want you to tell him about the stone and to guide him through using it once."

Severus drew some deep breaths.

"I will do as you say. I will try to be the best guardian to your son and I will tell him about the stone when he's ready."

"I am sure you will. Severus Snape trying can acchieve more than most men succeeding. We will be going soon. Please, Sev, you have been a very dear friend for a long time to me. I am sorry for not listening to your apologies. By the time I was ready to talk to you again the war had escalated. It is one of my deepest regrets that we had no time to mend our friendship. Please live well, for yourself and for Harry."

James Potter had been fading away already for some moments and now Lily was too. She gave Severus a last, brilliant smile and a wave. Then she was gone.

Severus wanted to crumble to the floor. He felt himself drawn into Lucius' arms and for once let himself being consoled. Neither man was used to giving and receiving comfort in that way therefore the embrace was akward and short, but it meant a lot to the younger man. Keeping an arm around Severus' shoulders as the friend withdrew from the embrace Lucius directed him towards the manor house. He would ply him with hot chocolate and only let him leave when he was sure that the Potions master would not do something reckless. After all he had a Gryffindorish streak a mile wide that made its appearance when one expected it not.

Severus let himself being lead back to the house, sat down in a comfy conservatory settee and being served with hot chocolate like a toddler after a scare. Yet he did not feel frightened or bewildered, rather as if a huge weight hat come off his shoulders.

Narcissa did not reign in her tears when she heard about Regulus. As Lucius told about Lily's wishes she scooted close to Severus, taking his hand.

"You will believe her, won't you? I have been thinking for years that you take too much on yourself. Lucius will lock the stone in the eldest family vault, the one only he can access."

"That's quite allright, Cissy. I am not tempted. I have no idea when there will be an ideal time to tell Harry about it, but I will fulfill Lily's wishes to the letter." Here he squeezed her hand, "Even more so as you have been saying similar things for some time."

That brought on more tears and a bit of hugging, but that stopped when little Draco's fast steps could be heard in the corridor. Narcissa busied herself with a flower while Lucius stood to great his son at the conservatory door with, "What have I told you about running in the corridors, young man? Particularly in the conservatory?"

Draco stopped short and blushed.

"Sorry, father, I heard that Uncle Sev was here!"

"Draco, I would not have left without seeing you."

"Quite right, I have so much to tell you!"

With that the boy settled himself in Severus' lap and chattered away like a littel magpie. Ordinarily at least Lucius would have to say something about deportement, but not today.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

April 30th, 1988

Severus managed to get away from Hogwarts in the early morning of this Saturday.

Two weeks ago he had spent an evening away also, ACDC had been playing in London. For a moment he had debated of taking Harry with him, but then, jumping and headbanging in the middle of the masses, had realized that it had not been a venue to take a kid along. There would be other concerts.

Today he would have to leave the coven in the early afternoon, because of preparations for Beltane. The night before that day was a witches-only event, and adult males could not even be near the coven during the preparations.

He took a walk with Sal over the moors towards a rocky outcrop that somehow had become `their´ spot. The child was happily telling his guardian about school and about his friends. Sal was nowhere near Draco concerning confidence, but Severus marveled about how far the boy had come already. They settled down on the rocks, faces towards the week sun. The Potions master cast a warming charm. For a while none spoke.

"Sev, why did Voldemort come after my family? There must have been many more like my parents. Why them?"

Severus would not have chosen today of all days to tell Harry more of his own involvement with the Dark Lord, but he had vowed to himself that he would answer the child's questions as honest as possible.

"To answer that I will have to start a while back. I have to tell you something of my own youth as well, for you to understand what I am telling you. – But Harry, whatever you think of me after today, do know that I will never abandon you and that I will never stop loving you. I will respect if you do not wish to see me anymore, but I will not stop supporting you and Eileen."

That startled the child badly.

"Whyever would I do that?"

"I have been a follower of the D- of Voldemort in my youth."

"Well, I guessed that already. Siobhann told us a bit about him, and why people followed him. They are keen on Old Magicks here, and Voldemort promised to protect the Old Ways. Quite a few of the elder women here thought he had the right ideas. At least until he started to use violence."

That stunned Severus quite a bit, but it made sense.

"Yes, well, that is what got me interested in his views as well. Grandma comes from a very traditional family, very old, very respected and very strict. She ran away from them because they wanted to arrange a marriage with an elder man. With no Muggle education she only got poorly paid jobs. She was doing the dishes in a pub when she met my father. I guess they were happy initially, but when he lost his job Tobias Snape started to drink. That and their poverty put a terrible strain on the marriage. I have very few good memories of my childhood. Sometime during my primary school years Grandma's and my life got very difficult and full of violence. Yet she always claimed to love him. I got very angry during my teenager years, especially, as Hogwarts for me wasn't all I had wished for. The school was rife with prejudice, and the students in my house weren't all that kind to a poor half-blood."

"Were you bullied like me?"

"Yes, I was. But I was elder, and I tried to retaliate. – I joined the Dark Lord after my graduation. He used his influence to get me apprenticed with a Potions master. Very soon did I realise that becoming a Death Eater was the most stupidest thing I could have done."

"What did you do?"

"I was frightened. He punished people who tried to leave horribly. The Dark Lord can read minds. I was a rather unimportant member, but when I completed my mastery I was summoned before him. He saw that I was no longer such a fervent supporter but he needed me to brew some potions. I tried to learn Occlumency, a kind of magic that protects you against someone who can read minds. I was talented, but did not have enough time. Then I overheard a prophecy about someone who could be the Dark Lord's downfall. I told him about it."

Severus drew his hands over his face. His life in the last few months had been more fulfilling than any part of his life before, mostly due to Harry. The boy seemed to sense that something dreadfully was coming. His hands were clenched together.

"For the moment I was safe. But a few weeks later I learned that the Dark Lord paid heed to the prophecy. There were two families with sons born `as the seventh month dies´- at the end of July. The Potters and the Longbottoms. It was my information that caused your parents and you to be in danger."

"Siobhann says that most prophecies are rubbish."

"True seers are rare, yes."

"Did you know Voldemort would believe in this prophecy? A prophecy about a baby? We learned in school about a king that wanted to kill all baby-boys because a seer had told him that a future king was born. But that was a long time ago."

"Herodes, yes."

"You didn't know that he would believe in this stuff and you did not know that he would come after my parents. And then Grandma told me that my father had been an Auror and had fought the Death Eaters lots of times."

"Well yes. But it was me that set everything in motion. There is no getting around that fact. I know that I am guilty and I tried to make up for it ever since."

"What happened after you realized he meant to kill babies?"

"I went to Dumbledore, who was headmaster then already, but also the leader of a resistance group against Voldemort. I threw myself at his mercy and pleaded with him to protect Lily. He can also read minds. He looked at my thoughts and was disgusted, as I had only thought of Lily, not of your father and you as well. But he hid them in a house with a charm called the Fidelius. Only the secret-keeper of the charm could tell anyone where the house was. In exchange I vowed to spy for Dumbledore, who then thought me Occlumency properly."

"Why did Voldemort get them, then?"

"Your parents had a group of trusted friends, one of them was their secret-keeper, but he betrayed them."

Severus could see Harry focusing at the last fact.

"Where is he? He is far more guilty of anything than you!"

"He is in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, for life." One day soon Severus would have to research Sirius Black's trial, to find out about what Regulus had told him.

The boy looked at him squarely.

"Voldmort killed my parents, and their friend made this possible. Don't you think that they would have been in danger just as well, without you telling anything about a prophecy?"

"I think you father would have been in grave danger, because of his occupation, and because he was from a prominent family that opposed Voldemort. But without the prophecy it is unlikely that he would have targeted your mother and you as well."

"Were you the only one knowing about this prophecy?"

"I don't know. Recordings of prophecies are stored in the Ministry of Magic. Only those whom they concern can listen to them."

"Then Voldemort could have heard there as well if you hadn't told him. And then you would not have learned Occu-something and would be dead by now."

"Quite probably, but on the other hand at least your mother might have lived. You would have been spared the Dursleys."

"Sian from the coven was doing a homework assignment on ritual candles. Her little sister, she is four, later took the matches and tried to light a candle. Their house got on fire and Meghan got burned very badly. She's alright now but will have scars. Sian cries all the time, even if her mother tells her that Meghan has seen a lot of people lightening candles and that she could not have known that this would happen."

Severus remembered the incident, as Eileen had firecalled him with a request for an extra-strong burn-salve.

"Sian is not to blame, as long as she put the candles and matches back to their proper place."

"She did. Only Meghan dragged a chair over."

"Then Sian hasn't done anything wrong."

"You should not have become a Death Eater, but you could not have know about him going after my parents. I am not angry at you."

Harry was already playing with some shells they had collected earlier. Severus marveled at the child's easy forgiveness. He answered, lest his throat became too tight.

"Thank you, Harry, that is very generous of you. There may come a time when you will think differently, when you want to put more blame on me. I will understand and I will take everything coming from you."

"If you say so. I do not think I will change my mind. Do want to play catch? I am much faster than last time!"

With that he was running off, shrieking. The Potions master unfolded his stiff legs and tried to catch his ward, failing miserably.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

June 1st 1988

The last weeks had been draining for the young Potions master. Only yesterday had he finished all his paperwork for the term. He was reasonably sure that his students had done well on their OWLs and NEWTs and for the moment every child in the House of Slytherin was if not completely happy at least not in any danger or abusive situation. Even more strenuous than the end of term had been Severus' extracurricular activities.

The ones under Dumbledore's orders and the ones without the Headmaster's knowledge.

Albus Dumbledore had approached his Potions master on the evening before the OWL and NEWT exams, while the man had been handing out calming draughts left and right to his fifth and seventh year students. The headmaster's tale made Severus' blood pressure dangerously high. It seemed that the old coot had installed an elderly Squib near the Dursley residence. A week ago, nearly a year after Severus had taken the child away from his abusive relatives, the woman had written to the headmaster, telling him of her concern about no longer seeing Harry! Having grown up in the Muggle world the Head of Slytherin was obviously the best person to have a look into it – "Just pop over to Surrey, dear boy, I am sure it is nothing to worry. Arabella is easily frightened."

"But headmaster, surely there are wards on Potter's residence that raise alarm if someone with the Dark Mark enters!"

"No, that wasn't necessary with the blood-protection of Lily's sacrifice. Just talk to Arabella and the Dursleys and report back to me."

"I am not sure Petunia will speak to me, in her eyes I was always the poor little urchin from the wrong side of the river."

"I will provide you with a letter for her, I am sure she will be sensible."

"Very well, I will have a look as soon as the Express leaves."

"I would quite like you to go tomorrow, after exams have ended."

"With all due respect, headmaster, that is completely impossible. I have to stay with my students, last year there were two suicide attempts because of exam-stress! That boy from Ravenclaw would have died had not been an expert on poisons at hand!"

"Well yes, I forgot. I will ask Aurora to cover for you on Saturday, students will have calmed down by then and you might even see Harry."

"Don't you have any spells on him that tell you how he fares? As unlikely that is in a Potter, but maybe he takes his schooling seriously and therefore spends less time outside playing? He must be what – six, seven?"

"Harry is nearly eight. My instruments tell me that he is not in danger. I do not monitor anything else as I had to promise Petunia not to interfere with his upbringing. I am sure there is perfectly benign explanation. Arabella used to babysit the boy. She hasn't been approached for that in quite some time, maybe the Dursleys do not travel as much as before."

"Very well. I will go on Saturday if I have no reason to suspect a crisis to come to its head and if you provide me with a Portkey for my immediate return should my services be necessary."

"Thank you, my boy, I will have one ready for you."

Severus had the presence of mind to ward his office after the Headmaster's departure. He smashed quite a few of his gloomy decorations in his anger over the callousness of Dumbledore. The young man repressed a shudder at the thought of the boy that had become so precious to him still being with those horrible Dursleys.

The following Saturday found Severus in front of 4, Privet Drive. He had already interviewed Arabella Figg and had found her severely lacking as means of protection for a child. Her interests centered around her many cats, and from her manner the Potions master deduced that she had grown suspicious about Harry Potter's absence earlier than she had let on, but kept quiet fearing she and her cats might lose their home if she alerted Dumbledore. But she confirmed the very unkind treatment the boy had received and that she had told the headmaster about it a few times over the years. Severus felt strengthened in his belief to have done right by the boy.

Petunia Dursley's face grew more sour still, as she recognized her late sister's childhood friend. But she answered quite readily.

The boy had gone missing a year ago. The police had investigated. They had found and questioned Daisy from the ice-cream-parlour. This postcard Harry had sent from Brighton was still sitting on a shelf there and Harry's teacher had produced some written work from the child. Experts from Scotland Yard had confirmed the postcard to be genuine.

From Petunia's tale it became obvious how relieved the family was that the boy was gone and that she was convinced that magic must be at play, because the police had dropped the investigation rather quickly. He took his leave from Petunia and walked towards the small park near Privet Drive for Apparating back to Hogwarts.

Back in the school he reported to the headmaster immediately. Dumbledore's mien grew serious quickly.

"You are saying that the boy is missing since last summer? And there was a police investigation? How could Arabella have missed that?"

"She told me that she takes a vacation at her sister's place every year in early summer. And I got the impression that she is not very well connected socially in Little Whinging. If the investigation happened during her holiday it is quite possible that she never heard about it later on. Mrs Figg said that she suspected a demotion of Mr Dursley and that this was the reason they were no longer taking short trips and dropping the boy with her."

"A cousin from abroad? – There are Potters in Canada, it is possible that one of them decided to check on Harry. But why not contact me?"

"You are the former Headmaster of the boy's parents, someone from Canada could easily not know about the Order or about your involvement in Potter's placement. It is unusual, after all."

"Quite right. I will go and check the Book of Admissions and then write to this cousin."

This made Severus panic a little. There was an ancestor of Eileen that had been a Black, same as James Potter's mother, Dorea. As the last of the Princes Eileen and Severus had done a ritual early during Harry's residence in the coven to accept him in the Prince family, using his new name Harrison Salazar Prince. According to Siobhan the ritual had been a success, but there was still a chance that the Potter family magic would overrule it, if activated by a Hogwarts letter.

"Right. If that is all, headmaster?"

The old man seemed deep in thought.

"Yes, yes, Severus. Thank you for going to Surrey, I know that can't have been easy for you. Haven't I told you to call me by my given name?"

"I will try, sir."

June 8th, 1988

Finally Severus was taking his leave from his colleagues. He had had a drink with Minerva the evening before and agreed on a date for a visit of hers in the coven, he had supplied Hagrid with extra-strong slug repellent for his garden and he had coaxed some hardy saplings from Pomona for his mother's little green house. Dumbledore's office was his last stop. Having carefully dropped hints about his summer plans – travelling, doing a lot of Muggle chemistry revision and visiting his mother – the Potions master was only expected back at the castle shortly before the commencing of the new school year.

"Ah, Severus, all packed for a splendid summer?"

"Yes, sir. Will you be needing my help during the summer?"

"I don't think so. Harry Potter is no longer in the Book of Admissions. There are only two possibilities for that being so. Either he is dead, which my wards would have told me, or he is outside of Hogwarts' gathering ground. If he really is with a Canadian Potter he would get an invitation from Ilvermory School. I have sent an owl but do not expect it back for a few days at least. I made plans for travelling to Australia, but I may change them for Canada. I will only call on you in the direst of circumstances."

"Thank you, Albus."

As Harry would have school for some more days Severus did not go to the Hebrides at once but stopped by Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. Eileen Prince knew to look out for an owl from the headmaster, and to be vigilant of possible tracking spells. Despite the long holidays the young man was overwhelmed with all the loose ends in his life – keeping Harry out of the headmaster's clutches while not getting thrown into Azkaban, the search for Horcruxes, Regulus' tale about Peter Pettigrew, his own Chemistry studies as a means for leaving Hogwarts more often without raising suspicion, his quest to be the man Lily thought him to be. While Lucius would be of help in a hands-on manner, it was Narcissa's ability for strategic thinking he was in need of.

Draco was happy to see Severus and his tutor had a hard time of convincing him to go to the school room. Only a promise of flying later got the child moving. The friends settled in the eastern conservatory. Narcissa ordered a light chilled wine, strawberries and sandwiches.

"Let's toast to your escape from Hogwarts, Severus!"

Severus did not drink often, but today he gave in and clinked his glass with his allies and friends.

"Thank you, Narcissa. I am really done in by this term. I feel like a juggler with too many balls, all of them made of finely spun glass."

Lucius chimed in, "That's where we come in." He reached over to a side table for a stack of parchments.

"Narcissa and I haven't been idle during the last few weeks. I have done some research in the Wizengamot archives and Narcissa has read through all of her Black family grimoires. Together we brushed up on our runes and Arithmancy skills and made a timeline of the Dark Lord's mental stability. I have found another book that mentions Horcruxes. According to it our guesses are right, every time he made another one of these abominations he lost more of his grip on his sanity. There has to be another one around the time he apparently applied for the Defense post at Hogwarts. My father wrote about it in his diary. Our best guess is that is is hidden somewhere in Hogwarts."

"Quite possible, I agree with Lucius. And I tried to find out whether house-elves can use Pensieves. Regulus' elf, Kreacher, might be persuaded to bring the Horcrux his master wanted to destroy over, if he could see the apparition of Regulus. If that fails I can try to access the old Black house at Grimmauld Place. It might require Blood magic, but it should be doable."

Severus was nearly overwhelmed with his friends' efforts and diligence and thanked them profusely. Narcissa continued, "We saved the best for last: Madame Longbottom, now that her son and daughter-in-law are so much better, approached Lucius. She wants to meet and discuss her debt to us. We told her that much of the actual work has done by you. We would have to be very careful, but Lucius thinks it possible to close your case for good. Even if Dumbledore finds out about Potter he cannot threaten you anymore. There is a precedent from fifty years ago. Madame Longbottom could be of help there. If she proposes a clean-up following the re-trial of Sirius Black it should be easy to slip your case in. Most of the elder members hardly ever read the headlines of proposals. The downside would be that my dear deranged cousin might get out of Azkaban. Lucius has found no record of a trial of his, that alone is ground for a close look at his case."

"Black may be an unmitigated ass, but seven years in Azkaban are enough for me. He is one of the last ties Harry has to his parents, if he is truly innocent of betraying the Potters, he should have a chance of getting a new trial."

Lucius chuckled, "You have gone soft since becoming a father, Severus."

The younger man startled at that appellation.

"I am but his guardian. He calls me Daddy sometimes, but –"

"It does not matter what he calls you. You care for him like for a son and he looks up to you," Narcissa stated.

"I bow to your superior experience in parenting things. But you are right, he is very important to me, for his own sake and not for Lily's memory." He stopped there and then decided to give in to an impulse, "Lucius, Narcissa, I am in your debt for helping me giving Harry the childhood he deserves, I will be forever grateful to you."

"No, my friend, we have to thank you for giving our family a way out from the Dark Lord's clutches," the Malfoy patriarch answered, "You made the decision we came to in the last few weeks possible. We are quite sure that together we can rid the wizarding world of Tom Riddle's stain. Therefore my lovely wife and I would like to give Draco a little brother or sister. We wanted to ask you for brewing some pre-natal potions for us."

Severus had noticed that Narcissa had drunk elderberry cordial while Lucius and he had sampled the delicious Pinot Grigio.

"Congratulations! Of course I will brew the necessary potions. Draco will be a very proud big brother, after overcoming his initial jealousy."

Narcissa laughed, "Do not congratulate us yet, it is too early to be sure. My little dragon will surely throw a monumental tantrum when he realizes what being an elder brother entails, but he will be happy in the end. And I do not think you should confine yourself to Harry as your only child, I am quite sure there is witch out there waiting for you."

"Of course. Every time I leave Hogwarts I have to fight my way through a throng of enamored witches. They can't help it, with my stunning good looks and amiable temper."

"Don't sell yourself short, Sev. You might not be classically handsome but you cut a striking figure. And your voice is a thing of beauty, especially if you choose to say nice things for once."

"If you say so, Narcissa."

"Hurry up then, I would like Draco's siblings have playmates their own age."

Lucius did his best to divert his wife from his friend's non-existent love-life.

"May we return to the problems at hand? I would like to suggest for Severus a week of relaxation with Madame Prince and Harry. If the two are amenable I then would like to join us for a few days in France. I think Draco and Harry should meet. Your mother can relax, the boys will be occupied with their sandcastles and we can plot to our hearts contents while living like Merlin in France. What do you say?"

Severus had already thought about letting his godson and Harry meet. They would have to be careful to call the child Sal, lest Draco would put two and two together when older, but otherwise Lucius plan had merit.

"I thank you for that generous invitation. I'll have to ask Mother, but I think she will like the change of scenery. Sal is an unassuming child, as long as Mother or I are along he can find something to his liking everywhere."

Narcissa chimed in, "I was hoping of him having a tempering influence on Draco. He is the light of our lives, but naturally ended up rather spoilt."

"Draco is spoilt, but he is also a kind and even-tempered child, I do not see any problems safe for some possible insecurity issues with Sal and maybe jealousy with Draco. If we are mindful and alert they should be friends before long."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

July 31st, 1988

Sal's second birthday with Eileen and Severus went much smoother and much noisier than the first. There were cakes and games and a barbecue in the evening. The birthday-boy went to bed near midnight, full of cake and plans for the rest of the holidays. Mrs Prince and her son had a glass of wine outside while the grill cooled down and clinked their glasses in mutual satisfaction of how far their charge had come.

August 10th 1988

While waiting for the boys to change to sturdier clothes after dinner Severus let his mind wander over the last months. A lot had happened during that time.

The holiday in France with the Malfoys had been wonderfully relaxing and Draco and Sal had become fast friends. By the time they took their leave Narcissa's pregnancy had been confirmed. Madame Malfoy suffered from morning sickness that not even Severus' potions could contain. Therefore he took Draco along with him to the Hebrides. After putting lots of tracking and safety charms on him Severus let his godson run along with Sal and his friends. Having grown up surrounded by adults the Malfoy heir was the perfect little gentleman at the age of eight. Two weeks with the coven's posse of six to fourteen year olds, barefoot and outside from morning to nightfall, had changed that. Narcissa was flabbergasted by the change, but seeing her son's glowing countenance and healthy strength had appeased her quickly. As the first twelve weeks of the pregnancy had passed without any sign of danger Draco was told of his future brother or sister. He then proceeded to sort his playthings into small heaps for the child and asked every day if the baby was finally born. Lucius spelled a calendar with the relevant dates in his son's room, culminating with the expected birth in January.

While the Malfoys were still in France Severus had received an invitation from Madame Longbottom. As Eileen had no time for Sal and Draco due to a heather-harvesting ritual the women of the coven did on that day the Potions master took the two boys with him. The Longbottom matriarch startled a bit at seeing Draco but soon was won over due to the little boys perfect introductions.

"It is an honour, Madame Longbottom, to be included in this outing. Let me present you my good friend and long removed cousin Harrison Salazar Prince, of the Essex Princes." A little bow concluded that bit of pure-blood manners.

"Draco, welcome to Longbottom Manor, Harrison as well. My son and his wife are with their healer, you will meet them at lunch. I will send an elf for my grandson, he will be eight soon."

A grim-faced elf presented a shy and chubby boy. Augusta's mien grew darker as the child made no move to greet his guests. This time it was Sal who saved the situation. He stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Harrison Salazar Prince, but please call me Sal. This is my friend Draco and my cousin and guardian Severus. Cousin Sev told me that Longbottom Manor owns some of the finest greenhouses in the whole of Britain."

At this the boy perked up.

"Oh yes, you should see our Mumbling Mimbletonias. Neville Longbottom, pleased to meet you. Sir." With that the Longbottom heir executed a perfect bow in Severus' direction. His parents were living at the manor again for nearly a year, and while that had done wonders for Neville's shyness and isolation he still did not cope well with surprises. Augusta Longbottom had realized that she had dumped a lot of frustration on an innocent child but struggled sometimes to overcome the habits of some years. Even before the torture of the younger Longbottoms she had been a hard and unyielding woman.

"Master Snape, I will send an elf to accompany the children, but they should be safe enough. Neville knows his plants."

"Of course, Madame."

The children trotting off to the greenhouses the adults sat down in a small drawing room.

"I wanted to extend my thanks for giving me back my son and daughter-in-law. They still have speech therapy and physical therapy in the mornings and they will have some issues for the rest of their life, but they are well enough to be parents to Neville and that is wonderful. I have asked Lucius Malfoy what would please you most and have strifed to adhere to his answer."

With that she offered Severus a scroll. He opened it and had to read through the legalise three times. His case was closed permanently, with no recourse to ever open it up again. Whatever happened in the future, no one could accuse Severus Snape of being a Death Eater ever again! He swallowed convulsively.

"I cannot tell you how much this means to me, Madame Longbottom. I was an angry and stupid young man, abused by my Muggle father, desperate to belong to someone. Very soon did I realise what being a Death Eater meant. When Lily Potter had become a target I went to Dumbledore and have worked ever since to atone."

He could not tell her what the apparitions of Regulus and Lily had told him, but Madame Longbottom understood nevertheless.

"Dumbledore, yes, our Leader of the Light. After doing some research into what he did after Voldmort's fall, or rather, what he did not, I must say I am quite disillusioned with the man. He may be a great wizard, but I cannot condone what he is prepared to risk `for the greater good´. There will be some trials of people thrown into Azkaban without any hearing, Sirius Black among them. Slipping your case into the lot under the header of cleaning up was quite easy, even more so as Dumbledore was away on an IWC conference in Switzerland."

Severus made the decision in a split second.

"Madame Longbottom, there are some things you might want to know. I cannot tell you more without a vow not to reveal what I am going to tell you. If you chose not to make the vow I will still be in your debt for your work towards closing my case."

"I'd rather know as much as possible. If you will?"

They haggled a bit about the wording of the vow and then Severus told the astonished matriarch everything, from his abduction of Harry Potter to Minerva's introduction into his circle of support to the headmaster's answer to his own enquiry about the Longbottoms. That last bit of information made Augusta's magic shatter some windows nearby.

"The gall of the man! Raising my Neville like a pig for slaughter! That poor Potter boy!"

A frightened elf repaired the windows and presented his mistress with a stiff drink. She faced Severus squarely.

"I am glad you told me about this, young man. Albus Dumbledore has been a life-long ally of mine and he has betrayed my trust most grieviously. My father made me study Macchiavelli, Sun Tzu and Clausewitz. I fully understand and even support the concept of making sacrifices in a war, but from a strategic point Dumbledore's plans are wrong and fraught with so much indeterminate possibilities. Mr Malfoy's and your approach is much more sensible. Even if you cannot find that last Horcrux, Voldmort won't be able to do much with less than the sixteenth part of a soul. Why squander so much time while a child is forced to grow up abused, only to later sacrifice him like a pig for slaughter?"

"I cannot be sure that the headmaster knew about the Horcrux in Harry, I only strongly suspected it as the reason behind leaving him with the Dursley's despite Mrs Figg's warnings. What he said about your grandson only confirms that suspicion."

"Occam's razor, Master Snape. If you hear hoofbeats, think of abraxans, not zebras. I would say your suspicions are spot on. I do know the Dumbledore family a bit. Later on tragedy struck, but the childhood of them was rather idyllic. Maybe that makes him unable to comprehend abuse and bullying. I am glad that the boy is well hidden with you and that he looks so well and carefree now."

"Me too."

"My grandfather was very much interested in the founders. He tried to prove our family's descent from Helga Hufflepuff. I will look through his notes, I think using artifacts connected to the founders would appeal a lot to Voldemort. If he used Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket there may well be something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. That might make your search at Hogwarts easier."

"Thank you, Madame Longbottom, for everything."

"I am grateful to you, young man. If you ever have use of our greenhouses, just tell me. – Ah, there's Frank and Alice!"

After collecting the boys from the really impressive greenhouses they had lunch all together. Frank Longbottom thanked Snape again in his own words, Alice only smiled and squeezed Neville's hand. Before taking their leave the boy surprised them all by requesting another visit from Draco and Sal.

Which was the reason for Severus to go for a picknick under the stars with three very exited boys on August 10th, to watch for the `Tears of St. Lawrence´. Of course he had told them the scientific reason for the burst of shooting stars around that date – a Perseid meteor shower, but the boys wanted to hear the legend – that the martyr was roasted on a gridiron by the Romans for not disawowing his faith – in increasingly gruesome details three more times.

Casting a warming charm over the finally sleeping children and some basic wards to keep gnats away Severus waited for another shooting star before closing his eyes as well.

August 12th, 1988

Eileen Prince had found a bedraggled Hogwarts owl outside the coven's wards. She alerted her son who dismantled some impressive tracking charms from the letter, the ones on the bird he left in place. After feeding her she would be put on a boat bound for Halifax. The missive was short and to the point.

To Mr Potter's guardian

Dear sir,

Please note that your reckless and arbitrary actions concerning one Harry James Potter caused the British magical community undue stress. It is imperative that the boy attends his parents old school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The fate of Britain's magical community hinges on that. Expect a letter before the boy's eleventh birthday.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

OoM 1st Class, Supreme Mugwamp IWC, Head of Wizengamot

Both Eileen and Severus were appalled. No concern for the child's wellbeing whatsoever. Severus arranged via Lucius an answer to be posted in an unplottable swamp near Halifax some weeks later.

Sir,

I fail to understand your attitude towards a child that is neither your concern nor your responsibility. I will consider schooling options for Mr Potter in due time.

Edward Charlus Potter, Esq

LLM Stanford

That last bit pointed into the direction of a Canadian Potter Squib line and should keep Dumbledore at bay. Severus was quite sure that the leader of the light would not send someone over to check Muggle barristers in Canada.

August 20th, 1988

Severus was a tad apprehensive. He was sitting in a lecture room at Durham University, waiting for an introduction course about to start. He had been told that there would be a few working students like himself in his chosen courses. The students he had encountered so far seemed only slightly less empty-headed than his own Year Seven students. Although Chemistry as a whole seemed to draw at least a type of student with the right attitude towards studying.

The Potions master had come prepared and therefore faced little difficulties in his studies. After a few lessons a young woman had approached him during a coffee break. She introduced herself as Emma Elizabeth Urquhart and, seeing his incredulity at tasting the coffee, pointed Severus away from the vending machine in the hall towards a café with decent tea. A few days later he encountered her there and they got talking. After exchanging some pointers concerning their assignments Emma posted a question.

"I do not want to be too forward but from your questions during the lecture earlier I thought you might have a background in organic chemistry. You seem to have a lot of experience with herbal ingredients."

The Statue of Secrecy was very stringent in its guidelines. Emma's questions hinted at Potions, but neither could ask the other outright.

"Yes, I have. I have used asphodels to keep me awake and ginger-roots when nervous before an exam." There. If she had any contact with the wizarding world she would identify the first plant as a core ingredient of the Wiggenweld Potions and the second as a crucial part of the Wit Sharpening Potion.

"I have too! To a lesser extent, that is. Then you are really the author of `Antidacids in Brewing´!"

This work of Severus had been published in a little known magazine for professional brewers. Emma might be a relative of the Urquharts owning quite a few factories for the brewing of household potions.

"I am."

Emma lowered her voice.

"I am exempt from the Statue of Secrecy as my parents are magical. I was down for Hogwarts, too, until an accident with near drowning caused my core to burn out. I can see magical buildings and can feel most wards, and sometimes there are spikes of magic, but not enough for a classical magical education."

"I remember a Michael Urquhart a few years below me at Hogwarts."

"That would be my elder brother. A cousin, Fiona MacDonald, is in her sixth year."

"I remember her. She was decent at Potions but choose not to continue it for her NEWTs."

"She is something of a Runes prodigy. I think I remember her saying something of the Potions teacher being quite exacting. Continuing would have detracted too much of her time, as she wants to start her mastery early."

They talked some more about their reasons for studying Chemistry beside Potions and parted amicable. The next few assignments Severus would have to send per post as start of term preparations and then the new students would take up his time.

As he walked from the ward's edge towards Eileen's bothy he pondered this new acquaintance. There had been neither stars nor bells, only quiet good company and intellectual exchange.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

September 1st, 1988

"Ah, Severus, my boy. I have heard from Harry's guardian. The boy is indeed in Canada, with a Potter Squib line. We will see him in three years time."

"Typical of Potters, vanishing without a care. What did this cousin have to say for himself on that account?"

"He did explain himself well enough to me, and the child is thriving."

"Mhm."

With a huff Severus turned away. If Dumbledore attributed such behavior to his Potions master's hate of all things Potter even better. He would never know how close to be strangled with his own beard he had come that moment.

December 16th, 1988

Finally Lucius and Severus had found the missing founder-Horcrux. Malfoy had used a pretense of checking more closely on the quality of education in Hogwarts and the board of governors had finally convinced Prof. Binns to retire. Remus Lupin was to teach the younger years while various wizards held lectures for the upper years. Dumbledore had been wary of Lucius Malfoy talking about the Old Traditions and how they were used by the self-styled Lord Voldemort for baiting the Pure-bloods, but as Augusta Longbottom had volunteered to sit in on these lectures and to supplement a witches' perspective he could no longer oppose the Slytherin's presence in the castle.

Hogwarts' head elf had been the one to point Severus and Lucius in the right direction. After finding the Come-and-go-room they located Ravenclaw's tiara quickly. Minerva, who was due a visit with a niece that had married into a Sicilian family, proposed to take the thing with her and drop it into Mount Aetna. Their research agreed on this being another way to get rid of a Horcrux. Severus was a bit concerned about his colleague. While he thought he knew her well enough he could not guess the innermost workings of her mind and heart. When Augusta offered to come along the Potions master reluctantly agreed. Being around Siobhan had taught him not to underestimate witches.

While Severus had been glad that Dumbledore's owl had found her way to Harry, because that meant that magic still considered him a Potter, he worried what the continued use of Salazar Prince as his name would mean for the boy's inheritance. Lucius had been about to approach the Potter's account manager at Gringotts when he met a red-haired apprentice there. The Weasleys were Dumbledore's most loyal and staunch supporters, this was too much of a risk at the moment. His research into family magic had appeased some of Severus' concerns, but they had wanted to be sure that Harry would not loose his inheritance. The Prince name was an old one with a good reputation, but very little money to it. Lucius findings had pointed to the boy loosing nothing as long as Severus did not blood-adopt him, a fact which had been confirmed by the Malfoy's family lawyer.

Severus, Eileen and Sal were to attend the Malfoy's winter ball. Draco, Sal and Neville had become even better friends since sharing Draco's tutors. The children were to perform an old Solstice dance together with the Misses Greengrass, Davies and Bulstrode. The fast friendship between the three boys was the only thing – beside distance - that made Severus even consider Hogwarts under Headmaster Dumbledore for his child.

The dance went off without a hitch, although with a lot of giggling before and after. Narcissa was glowing in her late pregnancy. A few other witches had, after seeing their husband's Dark Marks growing lighter and lighter during the last year and a half, come to the same conclusion as the Malfoys and were also expecting. The men had one after another approached Lucius or Severus. The friends could not be sure but felt that nearly all of them were relieved. Walden Macnair was the only one to openly show concern for the Dark Lord over a glass of firewhiskey during the separation after dinner. As he was already quite drunk he did not notice Kingsley Shacklebolt listening attentively.

Lucius Malfoy was dancing a very slow number with his wife when he felt something on his left forearm. Seeing the startled but hopeful countenance of Theodore Nott Sr., who was dancing with Madame Prince, made him stop, discard his robe and roll up the sleeve of his shirt. The Dark Mark was gone. Lucius could not subpress a smile. He kissed his wife. From somewhere `Rot in hell, you mad sucker!´ could be heard, as well as Madame Longbottom's answer of "While I share your sentiment – there are children present!"

The already good mood overflowed and the ball evolved into a wild party. Severus sent a Patronus message to Dumbledore before herding three sleepy boys off to bed. Eileen, Sal and Severus were expected to stay for Christmas, Neville would be Flooing home in the morning.

While he waited for the headmaster's answer the Potions master went in search of his mother. Quite a few young women had been introduced to him tonight, but none had caught his fancy. The apparition of Lily had told him to look for happiness in his life and a few weeks ago Severus finally had felt ready to take her advice. But Emma had declined his invitation to accompany him to the winter ball and had asked for more time to decide whether she would allow him to court her. Initially Severus had been rather hurt by her actions and old insecurities raised their ugly heads. But a talk with his mother had set him straight. She knew first-hand what challenges a relationship of one person with magic and the other without presented. Most Squibs left the magical world rather than be pitied or despised. Emma would be playing an active part in the running of her family's businesses, with production lines and financing. Her Squib-status had never been made official but essentially she lived like a Muggle, Flooing back to her family seat from her student flat. There were pre-spelled amulets and ready-set charms to help her around in a factory run with magic, but in case of an emergency she would be as helpless as a Muggle. Severus could no longer fault his intended for taking her time to make her decision.

Eileen Prince was in the eastern conservatory, but she had company. Nothing inappropriate was happening between her and Theodore Nott Sr. but her son sensed that it might be the wrong moment to interrupt. The elder Nott had been a classmate of Severus' mother. He had married late due to family expectations. Mrs Nott had had a difficult pregnancy and had never recovered from Theodore Jr.s birth. Four years ago she had died. Nott grieved for his wife, although it had been an arranged marriage he had been very fond of her, and tried his best for his son. Their respective children was what got the old classmates to reconnect and plans were made for the children to meet.

Albus Dumbledore paced in his office. He was expected at the staff's Solstice celebration, a thinly veiled reason for drinks after the last pupil had boarded the Hogwarts Express, but did not want to go. For the first time in many, many years he doubted himself. Severus' message had been explicit: the Dark Mark was gone. Not dimmed or diminished, no, it was gone on every former Death Eater's arm. Could he have been so wrong? What about the Horcruxes? Dumbledore could not fathom how anyone besides himself could have learned of the dark artefacts, much less destroy all of them. Horace Slughorn as a lone avenger? The idea was laughable. He sent his spy a message that they would talk more after school started again in the new year.

The Prince family spent the next days quietly at the coven while Lucius was busy at various balls and partys. The Malfoy patriarch wanted to make sure that none of his erstwhile Death-Eater-brethren would take advantage of the power vacuum that Dark Lord's final demise had created. He found that Macnair and the Carrows were still following Voldemort's agenda, but did not deem them to be dangerous as the first was closely watched by the Aurory and the latters were too stupid to become any sort of figureheads for a new dark uprising. Lucius would stay watchful but for now he spent his time at the manor in Wiltshire, eagerly awaiting the addition to his family.

January 1st, 1989

Severus and Emma were to meet in an Indian restaurant near the university for a late lunch. School would commence the following day and they hadn't seen each other for three weeks. The Potions master hoped for an answer to his proposal, a positive answer. If Emma said `no´ his heart would recover, but several tentatively formed but nonetheless cherished dreams of a future without Dark Lords, out from under Dumbledore's thumb and surrounded by friends, family and possibly more children would shatter.

Having already chosen what to eat Severus idly stirred his tea and watched out for his date. Emma entered a minute before the agreed time, with windblown hair and rosy cheeks. Her little student flat was a ten-minute-walk from the restaurant. She greeted Severus with a hug and a big smile before sitting down. That she reached for his hands across the table he took as a good sign.

"Severus, I would love to be courted by you. I have wanted to shout `yes´ the moment you asked, but after what happened after my accident I have been hurt too often. And I know firsthand that living in the magical world with a family that has magic is really difficult and often very hard for the magical members of that family, too. Do you want children?"

Severus pressed Emma's hands.

"Maybe not right now, but yes, when I asked to court you I was thinking of marriage after that courtship, and of children."

"How would you feel if one of our children had a magical outburst and got hurt or hurt a brother or sister and I could not help?"

"Most accidental magic makes things come to the child or breaks something, like crockery on the table if the child is opposed to spinach. The worst usually happens are cuts and bruises. I would think you would Floo to St. Mungo's. Most witches do so as well, just to be on the safe side, as a lot of them are only proficient in the most basic healing spells."

"Well, yes, but I can't get that out of my mind. I do not want to be a disappointment to you."

"Emma! It is just the other way round! Have you talked with your father about me? He is most likely convinced of my unsuitability, I am working-class Half-blood, a former Death Eater, and while I get by nicely with my salary and patents I am poor enough compared to your family to make them fear I am after your money. I am astonished that you even considered me as a suitor!"

"My family has always married outside the Pure-blood circles, we do not hold with that nonsense. And my father's father was a farmer, Dad took Mama's name. He would like to meet you as soon as possible, he is in disagreement of the theory concerning the use of Composite roots you mentioned in your last article in "Potions Monthly". Dad is the scholar in the family, Mama runs the business. She is also adamant that witches, or rather women in general, should be independent. She will likely insist on a marriage contract just for ensuring that. That Death Eater business bothered her for a while, but I think the head Potioneer of St. Mungo's mentioned some patents of yours that are only available for the patients because you allow the hospital to use the receipts without charge. Mama compared you to Cousin Henrik, which is unfair. Henrik was some sort of family rebel and stupid enough to take the Dark mark. After two weeks he confessed his mistake to the family and begged Mama to send him overseas to our business in New Orleans. Henrik's reasons cannot compare to yours, he had a loving, if boring, family."

They had talked about Severus' childhood, his time at Hogwarts and about the Marauders and about his reasons for joining Voldemort. The Potions master also did not spare his intended what he did for the Dark Lord those first months as a genuine Death Eater. He talked about Lily, too. Severus could not yet tell Emma about the apparition, but he spoke about his reconciliation with his Mum and about the joy Sal had brought to their lifes. He planned on telling her the rest if she said `yes´.

"I have never come across a Henrik, but maybe he joined before I had finished my mastery. I had very little interaction with other Death Eaters during my apprenticeship."

"He stayed over there and now is married with several children."

"Emma, there is something more I have to tell you, or rather show you. I would like to have your word that you do not tell anyone about this secret."

"There you are! I cannot make a vow, I-"

"Emma, your word is enough for me!"

"Sorry."

"It's all right."

"No, it's not. And it's bound to be happen again."

"Then you will have to say sorry again. And give me a kiss, or a back-rub."

By the time their meals had arrived everything was well again. As it was a Muggle restaurant Severus started his tale with the plan of a bath-room renovation and how he witnessed the abuse of a little boy. He proposed that they would Apparate to the coven later where Emma would meet Eileen and hear the rest of the story. The young woman agreed and while the back-alley behind the restaurant was not the most romantic location for a first kiss they both had no complaints.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Eileen was very happy to meet Emma in person finally. As Sal was still out with friends Severus quickly told his intended of Harry Potter and of the Horcruxes. He showed her his unblemished left forearm, too.

The start of school would make visiting in the near future impossible therefore Severus left the women alone and went in search of his ward. Eileen and Emma had quite likely a lot to talk about.

He found the children huddled behind the meeting hut playing with marbles. Most of them had already very red noses, as the wind was biting.

"Sev! I didn't know you would come!"

"Hello Sal, that's why I went to look for you."

The boy looked mightily pleased with that information. Despite him coming far he was still not used to adults going out of their way for his sake.

"I wanted to see you before school starts again. And I want you to meet somebody, I have brought a visitor."

"Is Draco here? Or Neville?"

"No, not today. Come on, let's get you warmed up."

The raced each other to the bothy. Sal greeted Emma politely enough, but did not let himself being drawn into a conversation by her. He clung to Severus and even sat on the Potions master's lap for most of the visit. When Eileen beckoned Emma into the kitchen to help with preparing tea Severus decided to take the bull by the horns.

"Sal, what do you think my knowing Emma will change for you?"

The child crossed his arms and pouted.

"What's the worst that can happen?"

Burrowing himself in Sev's shoulder Sal mumbled, "You marry her and don't have any time for me any longer and then you'll have real children of your own and then-" The last words were drowned out by sobbing.

Severus held the little one tight and rubbed his back in soothing circles until the spell had passed.

"I do not know what will happen, maybe Emma does not want to marry me at all if she knows me better. But one thing is as sure as the sun rising in the morning – you will always be my son, my firstborn. No wife or other children can change that. Do you think that Draco's parents will love him less when his brother or sister is born? Does Grandma love me less now that she has you living with her?" He could feel the boy shake his head.

"There, there. You did hear that the headmaster cannot get me in trouble any longer, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember that I said I would take you in if I could?"

"Yes."

"I think living with me at the school would be very boring for you, compared to your life here right now. I teach the whole day and all the other children there are at least three years older than you. And they are in school the whole day long, too. If Emma agrees to marry me we would be living outside the school and then I would ask Grandma and you to come living with us. What do you think?"

Sal stayed quiet for a long time.

"I could see you every day? You could read to me every evening, not just during the holidays?"

"Yes. Maybe not on evenings when I have to do rounds in school. But Emma's family has several Potions businesses, maybe I start working for them. It is all very new, for me too, but I wanted her to meet you, as you are very important to me."

"Gemma here got twin brothers last month. And now her mum hasn't any time for her and is always cross. And they are absolutely no use for playing. All the do is sleep and cry!"

"We will tell Eileen about it. New babies need feeding every two hours, having two of them most likely exhausts Gemma's mum. We will find someone to help her out until the babies are bigger. You will see with Draco's brother or sister – they grow rather quickly. I remember playing hide and seek with him when he was not yet a year old."

"That's baby-hide-and-seek, you only have to duck behind a chair!"

"Yes, but it was fun still."

"I suppose. Poor Draco!"

"You will see, Sal, having siblings is not the end of the world."

"So I will come to live with you? When?"

"I haven't talked with Grandma about it. I guess the three of us will decide come Summer."

Tea went much smoother after that, but both Severus and Eileen vowed to reassure Sal often.

It must have been the kiss Emma and Severus shared when he Apparated her back to her flat that made him less attentive to his surroundings than usual when he walked back down to his dungeon quarters. Remus Lupin had him disarmed and held up by his neck against the wall in the blink of an eye.

"What did you do with Harry? Did you think I would forget the smell of my best friends' pup?"

The History of Magic teacher's eyes were glowing yellow and there was a snarl in his voice. Black spots had begun to form in Severus' vision, yet he managed to wandlessly freeze the only portrait in this corridor. Albus Dumbledore had it installed during the first war, ostensibly to know if his spy was incapacitated after a Death Eater meeting.

The Potions master raised his hands in a placating manner. The werewolf lessened his hold enough that Severus could whisper close to the other man's ear, "Can you think of a spell to ruin that portrait over there without being too obvious? It is absolutely necessary for Harry's safety. Minerva and Augusta Longbottom will vouch for my intentions concerning the boy."

Thankfully Lupin was the least impulsive of the Marauders. He at least considered hearing his colleague out. After checking that the portrait's inhabitant, a sixteenth century Potions master, was frozen in his frame he sent a Turpentine hex at the picture. He kept his voice low and did not yet return Severus' wand when he asked, "Your quarters?"

Severus nodded and guided the History teacher towards the hidden entry of his rooms. Once inside he rose his eyebrow towards the two wands in his colleague's hand. Lupin kept his trained on the Potions master while the man warded the rooms.

"I will need a vow from you not to talk about what I will tell you, at least until you can ask Minerva to verify my account. And we will have to stage something on the corridor that explains why the portrait is ruined."

"That sounds rather paranoid to me."

Severus snorted.

"The portrait is linked to the headmaster's office, he installed it for my safety. My reputation of hexing first and asking questions later is to our advantage here. It will be entirely believable that I tried to hex you because you startled me."

"Why would I hide something from Albus?"

Severus summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and two tumblers.

"Your vow, Lupin."

The werewolf did as asked and then queried further, "You could summon Minerva now."

"She had a budget meeting with Dumbledore earlier. Those usually run long."

He then proceeded to tell an increasingly irritated Marauder the whole sordid story of how Harry Potter had become Sal Prince. After giving the man time to process that information he told him of the Horcruxes, the Malfoy's involvement and the sad story of the Longbottoms, plus the headmaster's explanation.

Lupin had started to pace and his eye-colour was changing to yellow again. Severus waved his wand to make Sal's pictures, showcased all over the kitchen and the living room, visible. This calmed the werewolf slightly but not for long. After a particularly violent turn on the carpet he exclaimed, "Sirius! He really is innocent and Alb- Dumbledore knew at least that he had had no real trial!"

"It seems so."

Augusta Longbottom's clean-up in the Wizengamot archives had led to the discovery of several cases where the defendant had not gotten a trial and hadn't been subjected to Veritaserum either. Amelia Bones, the incorruptible Head of Magical Law Enforcement, had taken it upon herself to interrogate those prisoners. At the moment Sirius Black was treated for Dementor exposure in an undisclosed location, to be fit for a trial. Bones had not disclosed her findings to Frank's mother but gave the impression of being at least halfway convinced of Black's innocence. Severus was not sure whether Dumbledore knew. Between Lucius and Augusta it had become clear more and more that the supposedly greatest wizard of the Light held a lot of offices, too many for him to really get involved in the day-to-day business.

As Lupin was hovering between rage and a break-down – mistakenly believing in his co-Marauder's guilt took a terrible toll – Severus plied him with more fire-whiskey and then showed him his photo-album, starting with a postcard from Brighton. He could not risk the man to run up to confront the headmaster and giving everything away too early. When Lupin finally passed out on his sofa the Potions master summoned a blanket before setting a small charm that would tell him when the man would wake up. He then Floo-called Minerva's private sitting-room. No one answered, the budget meeting must be running still. Contacting Lucius would be useless as the man might be of help in containing Lupin if the man would try and confront Dumbledore, but so close to Narcissa's due date he would loath to leave his wife's side. Severus Flooed Augusta Longbottom. She answered his call promptly and came over. The Potions master summoned a Sober-up-potion and woke Remus Lupin.

"Ah, Mr Lupin. Welcome to Hogwarts' staff on behalf of the Board of Governors."

The disorientated werewolf shot up on the settee and managed a shaky bow. Severus pressed the vial with the potion into his colleague's hands. Madame Longbottom was enjoying this entirely too much.

"Mr Snape here has appraised me that you found out our little group's secret. He felt that Minerva's or my presence would calm your mind concerning your friends' child enough for you not to do anything rash, like running to the headmaster."

Lupin had found his feet again, and his Gryffindor heart.

"Thank you, Mrs Longbottom. While I did not think that Lily Evan's child would come to any harm in Severus' presence, I cannot quite understand why Albus Dumbledore has to be kept in the dark. I owe him a lot more than simple gratitude."

Augusta looked closely at the man opposite her and came to a conclusion.

"Mr Lupin, did you attend Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I was in the same year as Severus here, and James Potter and Sirius Black."

"Would you mind telling me how you came to know about little Harry?"

Lupin sensed where this was leading and hesitated. The Longbottom matriarch marched on, "I think I know how. You are a werewolf, and therefore have a superior sense of smell. And if you are Lyall Lupin's son, then everything becomes so much clearer. Mr Snape, you are twenty-eight, is that correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"And Lyall Lupin started to act funny in 1966, neglecting his work and spending all his money on some obscure research. You were already infected when you started at Hogwarts. I gather your gratitude towards the headmaster stems from the fact that he concealed your affliction and let you attend the school. Did he Apparated you towards some uninhabitated island during the full moon?"

"No. He warded the Shrieking Shack, the empty building between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. There is a secret tunnel from the school to the shack. And he promoted the rumors of it being haunted, to prevent people from going there."

Augusta paled.

"And in seven years everything went to plan? You never ran free during the full moon?"

Lupin had the grace to look at the floor.

"No, Mrs Longbottom. I mean, yes, I did run free. But nothing happened."

"How would you know? You wouldn't remember."

"James and Sirius had become Animagi. They ran with me during the full moon."

"And you are quite sure they would have told you everything?"

The werewolf blanched. He vividly remembered that he had to interrogate James and Sirius after the incident with Severus. They would not have told him, if they thought they got away with it.

Longbottom waved a hand.

"That's water under the bridge, I suppose. And now Mr Snape here is brewing Wolfsbane for you, isn't he?" After an affirmative nod she continued, "From a responsible adult's point of view – do you think the headmaster did the right thing? Housing a young werewolf behind wards his schoolmates could dismantle, next to a school full of children who do not necessarily stay in bed when they should? Who sneak outside on dares, who go flying in the dark, who meet their love-interests without giving the path of the moon any consideration?"

The History of magic teacher could only shake his head.

"Do not take this personally, Mr Lupin. It seems to me that you are but another pawn in chess master Albus' hands, like my son, like Mr Snape here, like Sirius Black and like little Harry Potter. I would recommend you to brush up on Occlumency, I want your word that you do nothing that endangers the little tyke and, as a governor, I order you to take you Wolfsbane faithfully in front of Minerva and Mr Snape here, otherwise I will see you and the headmaster sacked. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Mrs Longbottom."

As much as Severus would have liked to see a former Marauder suffer, he felt for the man. Having Harry and now Emma in his life made him soft. He put a mug of hot chocolate into the werewolf's hands and stood to accompany his guest to the Floo.

"Madame Longbottom, thank you for your intervention."

"Do you think we can trust him?"

"He considers Harry as his pup. He would rather die than endanger him, now that he knows about Dumbledore."

"Very well, good evening, Mr Snape."

Severus left Lupin to his hot chocolate and busied himself with a quick pasta sauce of garlic and olive oil. After a few minutes he called Lupin into the kitchen and put a full plate in front of him.

"Eat, Lupin, then I will answer more questions."

Thankfully with a belly full of spaghetti the werewolf had calmed down. He would need a few days to process everything, but in the end could become a worthy ally.

January 16th, 1989

A little girl was born in Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, just as the dusk gave way to a determined winter sun. Narcissa was exhausted, Lucius elated and Draco bewildered, but trying not to show it. His little sister was nothing like he had expected from Pansy's dolls. She had no hair, an angry red face and a slightly misshapen head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Note: I am sorry for the delay in posting the new chapter. Do not worry, the story will be finished. As to the number of students at Hogwarts - I am aware that JKR once said that there were around thousand students at Hogwarts, logically, based on lessons descripted in canon (two houses in one Potions class) and the number of adults at the school, 280 seems as good a guess as any.

Sunday, March 5th, 1989

Severus' courtship of Emma Urquhart had progressed rather well during the last weeks. He had started in earnest to prepare Aurora Sinistra for Head of House duties and he had told Minerva, as Deputy Head, of his courtship. The Scotswoman had been nearly moved to tears. Meeting Emmas's parents had been tense for a while. Mrs Urquhart could have been an Auror for her interrogation's technique. Severus saw quickly that she only had her daughter's best interests at heart and bore her questions with equanimity. Hearing that he did not necessarily plan to stay at Hogwarts forever calmed Emma's mother considerably, as living in a magical castle would be hard for the young woman. Bringing up the couple's disparity in fortunes Severus told his probable future mother-in-law, "Madame, I am the youngest Potions master since 1536 in Britain and I hold more patents than Potioneers trice my age, despite never having the luxury of doing only research. I am quite confident to be able to provide for Emma and any children we will have. While I think it is beneficial that we share a common interest in potions and ingredients it is not necessary for us to work together in that area, it might even be detrimental to our happiness as a couple. I understand your need to protect a family-business and will agree to anything within reason you have prepared for such circumstances."

Elizabeth Urquhart smiled for the first time in this conversation. Emma had left before to draw her father out of his library.

"Well spoken, Mr Snape. I am indeed impressed with your patents. As you know our business specializes in manufacturing common potions in great quantities. We do not have a research department per se, only one for quality control. You would be bored to death within two weeks there. At the moment I do not see the direction of the firm changing towards creating new potions anytime soon, but I do not want to rule it out completely. My main concern truly is that Emma lives in an environment where her magic-less status does not matter, not to her and not the people living with her. Her biggest fear is that of growing resentment between you because of her condition."

"Mrs Urquhart, with my parents I have seen firsthand what pitfalls a relationship between a Muggle and a witch can bring. While I am a magical being through and through and quite proud of being powerful as well I draw real satisfaction from working with potions and ingredients, from working with my hands. No foolish wand-waving there, just the ingredients and a knife. During the summers, when I spend time at my father's house in Cokeworth, I cook without magic. Much as with potions, the results are better that way. Emma and I talked about this. I think only time will calm her fears there."

"Well, yes. She has already taken a leap of faith. And she is happy, that I can see."

Mr Urquhart and his daughter entered at that moment, the man carrying a twelve year old Potions magazine that Severus feared contained one of his first academical writings. Then ensuing discussion was cringeworthy, as he had been quite full of himself then. Severus could not shake the feeling that he had been played by his intended and that neither said article nor the timing of their entrance had been a coincidence.

Standing now in the Apparition room of Malfoy Manor he remembered how proud of Emma he had been in that moment. Severus tucked her hand more securely into the crook of his arm and gave her a – for him – dazzling smile. She had been nervous about her first appearance at Severus' side at a semi-public function. The naming ceremony for Little Girl Malfoy would be the most important society event of the year so far. Severus and Harry had visited in private before but the proud parents hadn't disclosed their daughter's name then either.

The ceremony would not start for another three hours, only those closest to the family had gotten an invitation for a light lunch beforehand. The Potions master let his gaze wander around the table in the Eastern dining room: Narcissa, Lucius and Draco, Minerva McGonagall, Augusta Longbottom, Frank and Alice with Neville, and Emma and Harry. Lucius, resplendent in spring-green robes, stood at the end of the table and clinked his glass.

"My dear friends, I have asked you here beforehand because I wanted to congratulate Professor McGonagall for vanquishing the last part of the self-styled Lord Voldmort, formerly known as Thomas Riddle, half-blood son of Merope Gaunt and the Muggle Thomas Riddle. If I were inclined to commit fashion-suicide and go with short sleeves I could do so with unblemished forearms. Raise your glasses to Minerva McGonagall!"

Cheers broke free and the normally unflappable scots-woman blushed. She in turn raised her glass.

"My friends, I will not bore you with the disgusting details, but I have to tell you that getting rid of Riddle would not have been possible for Severus Snape and Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort tried to gain immortality by storing bits of his soul in containers. Narcissa did the research and retrieved one container from an old Black property and this two formidable wizards destroyed five dark items, leaving the sixth for me to drop into Mount Aetna. We will put together a full account of everything that happened during the last two years for the wizarding world soon. To Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape!"

More cheers followed. Then Narcissa stood.

"Lucius and I wanted to ask you before the naming ceremony. Alice and I have become good friends during the last months but she has asked to name a secondary godmother. Therefore I wanted to ask you, Minerva, to be godmother too."

McGonagall was visibly moved.

"I am honored to be your daughter's godmother together with Alice."

Lucius rose too, the little baby sleeping on his arm.

"Severus, I wanted to ask you when Draco was born, my father then forbade it for political reasons. Now I am free to choose. Will you be our little darling's godfather?"

"Of course, it is an honor. – Will you tell us our goddaughter's name now?"

Draco let forth a giggle, he was nearly bursting with pride for being in the secret. His sister chose the moment to wake up with a little mewl. She opened her pale blue eyes.

"Meet Lucia Cassiopeia Malfoy. – Lucia is the bringer of light, we found that eminently fitting."

The group was smiling and congratulated the proud father (and big brother), Narcissa retired to feed her daughter before more guests were to arrive.

Filius Flitwick was about to retire after dinner when the headmaster appeared at the High Table.

"Filius, I am sorry. Had I known that Minerva has already left I would have come earlier."

"It is no problem, Albus, she told me beforehand that she would be away."

"And Severus? Was there a problem in Slytherin, as there seems to be a lot of pupils missing from their table."

"No, they got permission to attend the naming ceremony of the Malfoys' little daughter, Severus will bring them back before curfew."

"Why was I not informed of this?"

Poppy Pomfrey chimed in, "Minerva has always handled leave of absences, you never concerned yourself before with things like this, as is right."

Looking into the astonished faces of his employees Dumbledore backpedaled quickly.

"Of course, Poppy, you are right. I was just wondering aloud."

The naming ceremony went without a hitch, Alice shedding silent tears and Draco enjoying his role as big brother thoroughly. Emma was introduced as Severus' intended to a lot of the attending families, most of whom she already knew. As quite a few of the other women were in different stages of pregnancy the party did not go on for very long. Emma Flooed back to her flat and Severus and Minerva brought the Slytherin pupils back to Hogwarts via the deputy's Floo. Eileen took Sal with her.

March 29th, 1989

Albus Dumbledore had spent a lot of time with his old friend Alastair Moody, making plans for the time Harry Potter would attend Hogwarts. While Moody generally agreed with the headmaster on the importance of the prophecy he drew a line when asked to tweak an Auror investigation in a way that would make it necessary for him to go to Canada.

Due to his preoccupation the Head of the Wizengamot was in no way prepared for the backlash from Madame Bones investigations. Sirius Black was declared innocent and awarded a hefty sum for his time in Azkaban. He was tried in absence, via Pensieve interviews with Madame Bones herself, as he was still not well enough to appear in public. All of Dumbledore's machinations to learn of his residence came to naught. Peter Pettigrew had been wizarding Britain's most wanted man for all of two days, when a very embarrassed Ministry employee named Arthur Weasley had brought a cage with a stunned rat to the Aurory. Remus Lupin had provided the crucial point for the wanted-poster, the traitor's Animagus form.

Most of the Wizengamot's members where still too much in awe of Albus Dumbledore to question him too closely but they supported Aloysius Greengrass' motion to vote for a new Head. The Hogwarts Headmaster was accoladed and praised, his many commitments were cited and Augusta Longbottom was sworn in as the new Head of Wizengamot. There was no way to oppose her appointment without losing face.

Even as a loving new father Lucius Malfoy stayed busy. The various governors came across reports of bullying or the Wizarding Child Service asked after students because no reply was coming forward from the school. As deputy all student-related issues were Minerva McGonagall's concern, therefore she, along with Hogwarts' resident nurse Poppy Pomfrey, was cited before the board. Both women agreed to separate Veritaserum questioning and told nearly identical stories: the headmaster had made all cases of abuse his own jurisdiction. Next were the Heads of Houses. These too made statements that over the years quite a few of their students had received no help from the headmaster, even if WCS and other family members had come forward. The Heads had done their best to circumvent the headmaster's orders and had looked for unofficial ways to help their pupils.

The much better results in the History OWLs – thanks mainly to Remus Lupin - had lead the board to an exacting and honest appraisal of Hogwarts overall performance compared to other schools in Europe. The teacher-pupil ratio at Hogwarts was a grave concern, the board was looking for new teachers and teaching assistants. Potions master Severus Snape was thanked for his numerous hours of potions brewing for the hospital wing and asked for his recommendation for a commercial supplier. He recommended Urquhart Potions, but pointed out that he was to marry into that family in August.

June 2nd, 1989

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, deep in thought. His writing desk was full of end-of-year-reports from his teachers. He opened up the first and found that he had no idea who this pupil was, even though the boy in case was a third year. A Ravenclaw, who as a whole tended to fly below the Headmaster's radar usually, but still. Hogwarts housed about 280 students, most of whom stayed for the whole seven years, he should know at least the names of those under his care. Perhaps he was truly overworked. His friends and allies were withdrawing from him and the board of governors got more hostile with each meeting. There were even rumors of an investigation into Hogwarts handling of abuse cases within its student's population. The former Head of the Wizengamot did not fear any legal repercussions, but his standing in the wizarding world was bound to suffer. If only Harry Potter were at Hogwarts already. Some days he wanted to retire to his cottage on the Isle of Wight, take long walks, potter around in the garden and maybe take up again some of his old alchemy experiments. But he had his duty to the wizarding world, for the greater good.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

August 10th, 1989

"Stop fidgeting, Severus! You'll strangle yourself with that cravat!"

Lucius Malfoy clearly did not have the right disposition to be a calming presence for his friend as they waited for the bride to appear. The Malfoys would have loved to host the wedding of Emma Urquhart and Severus Snape, but Minerva had pointed out the advantages of using the chapel and grounds of Longbottom House. It was a potent show of good faith and, as Severus could definitely not invite his colleagues but not his boss, the presence of Alice and Frank as victims of the headmaster's machinations and of Augusta Longbottom as his successor at the head of the Wizengamot would very likely deter Dumbledore from accepting the invitation.

There was no call for underestimating the old wizard. If he had the opportunity of observing Severus, Sal and Eileen, Minerva and the Longbottoms, the Malfoys and the Urquharts for the course of one afternoon and evening one could not know what he might notice and decuct.

Finally! Emma – having attended quite a few Muggle weddings – had insisted on a string-quartet and Mendelssohn. Severus had seen no reason to deny his fiancée anything. During a two-week business trip Emma and her mother had undertaken the Potions master found himself surprised by how much he missed his intended. His cynical nature made a short reappearance, not trusting his newfound happiness, but Sal and Eileen diverted him quickly. Severus' mother even had raised the topic of Lily Evans over a glass of wine shared between mother and son. Eileen had not taken heed of her son's angry rebuttals and had forced him to confront his feelings for his long dead childhood friend. While the young man had recognized his teenage infatuation with the redhaired witch as what it was and only thought of it with fond remembrance, the guilt over her death lingered still, despite Sal's reassurances and forgiveness.

At this point Theodore Nott Sr. interfered. Mother and son had not heard his quiet Apparition. Teddy Nott's mother had died because of a Splinching after a botched up Side-Along-Apparition by her husband. The boy had been a wee babe then.

"Severus, your hand in the Potters' deaths is negligible compared to my Apparating my wife while drunk. She was perfectly capable of doing it herself but I adhered to my antiquated Pureblood views of women. If I can find absolution so can you." In this moment it dawned on the Potions master that Mr Nott was far more to his mother than a rekindled old acquaintance.

With the first notes of the string-quartet Severus' nervousness vanished. Emma fairly radiated happiness, confident on the arm of her father, who looked a bit sad. Never one to believe in myths of soulmates Severus still felt the absolute rightness of his course of life when Mr Urquhart placed Emma's hand in his.

Their first kiss as husband and wife brought many joyous shouts and a few tears from their guests. Emma's cousins threw rice at them in front of the chapel. They would have a full wizarding binding ceremony later on, after nightfall under a hopefully clear sky, dotted with falling stars due to the Perseid meteor shower. As the bonding was done in light robes with not clothes underneath and in bare feet Lucius had dragged Severus to his first pedicure. Narcissa had cackled manically at the Potions master's face afterwards and her husband had nearly been banned from attending the stag-night he himself had organized.

August 14th, 1989

Severus had offered to take the Urquhart name, but his mother-in-law had declined. Emma's elder brother was to run the business. The newly-weds had had only a short honeymoon because the rest of August was spent to get the family settled in the cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade that had been a wedding present from Emma's family. The house had two stories, four bedrooms upstairs and one downstairs, next to the kitchen with a door into the garden. Eileen would take the garden room. She already had hinted to the young couple that she would relocate to Nott Manor when Sal would start at Hogwarts.

There was a shed waiting to be converted into a potions lab. Severus would stay at Hogwarts teaching potions, but would retire as Head of Slytherin. Aurora Sinistra was eager to take up the mantle. His future with Urquhart Pharmaceuticals was yet undecided, there was no hurry for the young couple, particularly as both had still to finish their degree in Chemistry.

After preliminary talks with both Severus and Aurora Minerva had used all her cunning to ensure Albus Dumbledore's cooperation with his Potions master's change of situation. She had dropped hints to Poppy and Pomona about Severus worrying about not being able to see his young wife because of Head of House duties. And then she had the swap at House Slytherin presented as Aurora's idea. During a staff meeting in May Severus had told his colleagues of his impending nuptials and had issued invitations. Bashfully he endured the oohs and aahs of his colleagues and waited for Aurora to ask whether he then would work for Urquhart Pharmaceuticals. When Albus predictably bristled at the possibility of losing Severus for good she asked if he could agree to her becoming Head of Slytherin. Snape for show resisted a bit until the headmaster issued that he simply could not do without Severus as Potions master but would consider transferring the Head of House – duties to Aurora Sinistra, pending the Board of Governors agreement.

After the meeting Minera, Aurora and Severus clinked their tea-cups together, Filius sent a house-elf for the bubbly.

September 1st, 1989

Harrison Salazar Prince was very nervous. Today was his first day at Hogsmeade Wizarding Primary. In June he had visited the school and had been tested. His writing skills, concept of grammar and punctuation, Maths and History had been quite advanced, his knowledge of Herbology and his skill in Arts had been outstanding. Academically there was nothing to be nervous about but Sal would miss his friends from the coven. Although he had mostly ran with Taliesin and his Hogwarts mates, who would be away anyway, the boy was not fond of changes. Too deeply ingrained was his need to predict and control his immediate environment, a vital skill for surviving the Dursleys.

Moving to Hogsmeade with Eileen, Emma and Severus had been a good change, though. Sal had been allowed to decorate his room in the cottage and they had talked about the possibility of a pet. Severus had taken pictures of Sal in his new uniform and all three of them had walked him towards the gate where Mrs Daniel, the teacher, was already waiting.

September 12th, 1989

Sal was running all around Hogsmeade with his new friends, Eileen and Emma were in the garden debating where to put what. The previous owners had planted raspberries, blackberries and red and black currants at the western border of the garden and a tall apple tree, already outfitted with a swing, was providing shadow.

Severus was working in the shed, which was coming along nicely. In two weeks time he wanted to be able to transfer his private potions equipment from Hogwarts into the shed. When Eileen went inside to start tea the bell rang. Remus Lupin was standing at the gate to the cottage's front garden. He came bearing a loaf of bread, wrapped into a linen towel of Muggle origin, and a small canteen of salt, the traditional house-warming gifts.

Eileen sat him down in the kitchen and Emma went to fetch her husband. The Potions master had cobwebs in his hair but was as relaxed as he would ever be in Lupin's presence. The newlyweds thanked him for the gifts and Emma offered to fetch Sal.

"I think it is better that he is not here at the moment."

Severus already had an idea where this might head.

"Black?" The wolf nodded.

"Yes. He's a lot better, although far from well again. I have told him a little bit of Dumbledore's machinations and he drew the obvious conclusion – that the headmaster was prepared to let him rot in Azkaban to safeguard his own influence on Harry, without an interfering godfather. This has made Sirius even more determined to see his godson as soon as possible. Of course I haven't said anything about you. I think it is safe to say that Sirius is thoroughly disenchanted with Dumbledore but not yet, perhaps never, in a state of mind to accept you as guardian of Harry. While I look forward to Sirius having a go at Dumbledore when he learns that the old man has `lost´the boy I fear for the state of mind of my friend if he thinks Harry abducted."

Remus' story presented quite a conundrum. Dumbledore might use Black's wish to see his godson to send the man to Canada. They might be able to stall things for a while but sooner or later their card-house was bound to tumble down. Eileen was about to serve scones when Sal came running into the house, windblown and rose-cheeked. The lightning of his hair was permanent by now, it was a rich chestnut brown with red highlights. And Severus had finally managed to tweak a scar reducing salve to get rid of the child's famous lightning bolt scar after the expellation of the Horcrux. Now it was a faint line, only visible in certain light.

"Hi, Mr Lupin! Did you know that I'm in primary here now? Yesterday we did a Potions project! We made apple sauce!"

Lupin sent a questioning glance at Severus.

"It is never too early to learn to peel and dice and strain and apples are certainly easier to handle than flobberworms."

Sal piped in, "And it tasted real nice. We had it for lunch. May I have a scone, Grandma?"

"Of course, Sal." The boy plopped down unceremoniously after Emma had reminded him to wash his hands first. Remus' heart swelled at how happy and relaxed the child was. He would do his best to keep him so, even if it would mean hurting his best friend.

"Severus, how is the lab coming on?"

"Come and see for yourself."

The two men went to the shed and the Potions master cast a Muffliato.

"How is Black really? Has he matured at all?"

"Somewhat, yes. But he is still prone to violent mood swings. Going back to his parents' house which is filled to the brim with its own kind of Black madness will not help. And I cannot access the house to prepare it somehow."

"Maybe Narcissa could help. I do know that she wants to mend bridges. Andromeda has already been to Malfoy Manor to see her niece."

"That would work, I think. Could you ask her to visit Sirius? Maybe together with Andy the first time?"

"Will do."

September 25th, 1989

Sirius Black took a while to recognize his cousin Andromeda, mainly because the woman was carrying a laughing blond baby. He was glad that he was dressed. While he still spent most of his days in lounging in bed he usually dressed for his therapists in the private wing of St. Mungo's.

"Hello cousin, how are you?"

"Better, Andy, thank you. Nymphadora is an Metamorphagus, isn't she? Is that her?"

"No, you idiot, Dora is at Hogwarts. This is your other niece, Lucia Cassiopeia."

He recoiled.

"A Malfoy?"

"Yes, Siri. Things have changed for the better."

"Tell that to James and Lily Potter and to Regulus!"

Alarmed by the violent outburst Narcissa had entered her cousin's room earlier than planned. While Andy retreated, Lucia safe behind a shield, her sister approached the settee with the irate man on it.

"Then you will be glad to hear that they are revenged and, in Reggie's case, exonerated."

"What do you mean? Dumbledore is sure that Voldemort is still about!"

"And you still believe him? I am sorry, cousin, I cannot tell you more before your Occlumency is up to par again."

"What do you mean – Reggie exonerated?"

"I am sorry, Sirius. Do your best to get well enough to keep the headmaster out of your mind and you will learn everything. If Dumbledore is prepared to let his allies rot in Azkaban `for the greater good´ just imagine what he would do to those he considers his enemies."

The reminder of the Leader of the Ligth's duplicity made the wizard back down. He stood to bow before Narcissa and said in perfect Pureblood manners, "Thank you for your visit, Cousin Narcissa, and congratulations on the birth of your daughter. May the light that is in her name shine on her life for a long time."

Aware that they were producing convincing memories in case Dumbledore was dropping by she answered in kind, "Thank you, Cousin. I am pleased to see you so well recovered. I will endeavor to come back soon, in two week's time, perhaps?"

A regal nod was the answer. The women and the baby left and Sirius Black immediately began the mental exercises his parents had forced on him from childhood on. He had been an Occlumens when entering Hogwarts but had let that ability slide, in protest to his upbringing. During Auror training the hidden knowledge had been retrieved again and had served him well in Azkaban. Otherwise he would have lost his mind completely, as it was impossible to stay in his dog-form for longer periods and still keep a human mind, especially when physically weakened and exposed to hunger and cold.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: This story should have been finished by now, but Sirius Black proved to be too much fun to write ...

Chapter 17

December 20th, 1989

The winter solstice party at Malfoy Manor was a huge success. Emma, Sal and Severus had not stayed for long. One reason was that Emma was suffering from morning sickness and tired easily, the other was that an international Portkey would transport the family to Vancouver early in the morning for a winter vacation.

Lucius' lawyers had looked over every possibility that having guardianship or even adopting a child meant for said child's fortune from its original parents. The Malfoy patriarch had to put up with salacious rumors in legal circles about a possible love-child of his because of the nature of his enquiries. In true Malfoy manner he did not care, as long as Narcissa did not care either. She had laughed off his concerns and told him that they would get the last laugh, when finally all was being revealed.

One part of the success of the solstice party was that it hosted Sirius Black's re-entry into society. The Black sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa, had coaxed and coached their cousin and had managed the unthinkable, to make Sirius Black accept the help of a mental healer. Said healer had also turned away Albus Dumbledore from visiting her patient, citing that meeting someone who could have spared him years of suffering by just doing his job – making sure, as Head of Wizengamot, that every prisoner got a trial – would disturb that patient greatly.

The carrot the healer and the Black sisters dangled before Sirius' nose was a meeting with Harry. Over the time all conspirators worked together to give Black little bits of information and let him come to his own conclusions, the only way that worked. Since November Sal – using his birthname Harry – also was writing to his godfather. Severus approach to what the boy needed to know was entirely different to what Dumbledore's approach to any potential allies would have been. Taking the child's age in consideration he had answered each question truthfully. When Black could no longer be held back the Potions master had told Sal about his godfather, about Azkaban and about depression. That conversation had promoted the first real row between Emma and Severus, as Emma wanted her husband to be less blunt. Sal of course had listened in, a habit ingrained from the Dursleys, as his entire wellbeing had hinged on being well-informed.

Sev and Sal had managed to convince Emma, who had grown up sheltered and carefree, that for kids like themselves to know as much as possible was imperative for feeling somewhat safe. While Sal truly was happy with the young couple the Dursleys' teachings still held sway over some of his reactions – he got frightened or insecure quite easily, he still was very quiet around adults who were angry. Emma's concern for her quasi-stepson however triggered Sal calling her `Mum´ for the first time.

That happy occasion was followed by bouts of insecurity and self-recrimination and long talks with his guardians. Ironically Black had been helpful here. Sal had written about his bad conscience about calling his guardians `Mum´ and `Dad´, that this felt somehow like dis-honoring his parents. The godfather had answered with absolute conviction that James' and Lily's most fervent wish for their child was Harry's happiness and that they had had hardly time to get used to being a Mum and a Dad and therefore would not mind at all what Harry called his guardians. Harry, at the time of their death had not talked much more than Dada, Mama and Brrrmmm, although he had been remarkably nimble on his feeth and even on a little toy-broom. Sirius Black wrote Harry to call his parents James and Lily which the child gladly accepted. One of Minerva McGonagall's housewarming presents for the cottage had been a picture of the Potters and Harry on the boy's first birthday which now held place of pride over the mantle next to a picture of Eileen, Emma, Sal and Sev. To unsuspecting visitors the Potter-picture looked like a Western Isles sea-scape.

December 21st, 1989, Haida Gwai, British Columbia

The cottage the Urquhart-Prince-Snape family had rented for the holidays was massive, as it would soon host the Malfoys, the Tonks and Sirius Black. Eileen and Sal were in the kitchen, Sal doing a picture of a polar bear, when a ping on the Floo alerted them to visitors. Severus was still upstairs with dry biscuits and chamomile tea for Emma, who had not taken the Portkey well. With a sigh Eileen shooed Sal to hide in the pantry and went into the living room to open the Floo.

A well-dressed man with curly black hair tumbled out of the hearth, looking around himself frantically. An apoplectic Andy followed shortly, wand drawn.

"Sirius Orion Black!"

The man paid her no heed therefore Eileen summoned his wand and stuck him to a dining room chair. When Black still shouted "Harry, Harry, cub, I'm here!" she Silenced him as well. Moments later a still pyjama-clad Remus Lupin followed, instantly apologizing to Eileen and Andy.

"Madam, I will take Sirius back right now, he is obviously not as well as we hoped for. I am sorry to say he duped us all."

"Not your fault, Mr Lupin. I remember his mother Walpurga from school, she was really cunning as well, he must have learned it at her knee." Eileen turned to the still bound wizard who had gone first red and then pale at the mention of his mother.

"Mr Black. If you think you can behave in a manner not to frighten an already traumatized child, then nod. At the very first sign of trouble from you, you will see your

godson when he is of age. Do you understand me?"

Black was doing breathing exercises, which Eileen counted as a good sign. He nodded and she released the Silencing charm.

"I am deeply sorry, Madam, to have given cause for concern. I had a very exciting evening and when Andy told me that I had passed and that I could see Harry the next day at Fairview Cottage I just had to try the Floo."

Eileen noticed Black's evening clothes and estimated the time-difference between Wiltshire and British Columbia. She sighed.

"That explanation would suffice for a child, Mr Black. Andy, do you happen to have a Calming Draught with you?"

Sirius wisely kept quiet even though he had already spotted a small child peeking around the corner. He took the potion without complaint and, after getting un-stuck, followed Eileen into the kitchen. Lupin hoovered at the door, wand at the ready.

Sal stepped forward.

"Hello Mr Black. I am Harry Potter, although in hiding I am called Harrison Salazar Prince. My friends call my Sal, because there was another Harry and then they would have called him Harry and me Little Harry."

"Sal it is, then, if you wish. Please call me Sirius, or Padfoot."

Eileen put breakfast on the table and bade everyone to sit down. Andy excused herself, she wanted to go back and tell the others what had happened.

Sirius Black, with little prodding from Remus, managed to stay calm, even when Sal told of his time with the Dursleys. Sev and he had talked at length about what to tell the godfather and how. Too much gruesome details about his life at the Dursleys might trigger Black's impulsiveness and send him off to Surrey. Sal might be happy and carefree now but at his previous home he had learned to be devious, to be alert, to be cunning. Lessons necessary for survival.

"Then I came to live with Grandma at the bothy."

Eileen poured the child some orange-juice and took over.

"By chance my son saw Harry and his relatives in the Muggle world and noticed the abuse. He asked Dumbledore about the child. The headmaster assured him of Harry living with doting relatives. My son then knew that he had to hide the child from the headmaster as well as from the Death Eaters. At the time I was living at a women's coven on the Western Isles with virtually no contact to the rest of wizarding Britain. He contacted me and Sal came to live with me. My family is very old, very Pureblooded with lots of Squib lines, we gave Sal the identity of a distant cousin of mine that was living with unsuitable foster-parents, which is close to the truth."

"Madame, I am forever indebted to you and your son. Both of you have my deepest gratitude."

"And not that Sev is married we all live together in Hogsmeade: Grandma, Sev, Emma and I! And I have been asking for a pet for ages and I think I might get one! But I have to wait until spring, 'cause that's when the babies are born, if I want a baby-kneazle! Isn't that wonderful?"

Hearing about this wonderful `Sev´ Sirius Black got the first inkling that he had been played masterfully. He had no time to work up a temper as Sal was jumping towards the door where indeed Severus Snape entered, supporting a lovely, if a bit pale, woman. Black's manners kicked in and he jumped and bowed to his hosts.

"Madam, thank you for having me here. Sirius Black, at your disposal."

"Good morning, Mr Black, Emma Urquhart-Snape. I believe we have met before, you have been to my brother Alex's birthday parties as a child."

"I think you are right. I remember a rather wild little sister climbing trees."

"You would remember right. I believe you know my husband from school?"

"Yes, we have been year-mates. Hello, Snape, congratulations on your marriage."

If Black could be civil so could Severus.

"Thank you."

Emma addressed Sal, "Sal, yesterday you wanted to walk towards the lake. Now the weather is fine for that. We could also look for a sledge in the shed."

Severus was about to voice his concern about his pregnant wife towing a sledge or even running it down a hill but one raised eyebrow from his mother stopped him. His wife noticed anyway. She leaned over for a quick kiss and said, "I am careful, Severus, do not worry."

"Mr Black, will you still be there when we come back?" Sal wanted to know. After a quick look at his host Sirius answered, "I think so. Your dad and I have a lot to talk about."

Both men watched when Emma and Sal, swaddled in warm clothing, sent them a wave and went outside. Eileen had vanished to somewhere else.

Severus tensed and waited. Black rubbed his face with both hands and finally looked at him squarely.

"I do not know how to proceed from here, how to make up for what happened during our school-years, hell I do not even know how to address your politely. Know however, that I officially accept you holding a life debt over me for rescuing my godson when I should have been there for him and wasn't, out of my own impulsiveness and stupidity."

Severus was stunned, stunned in a way that made it impossible for him to gloat over what was happening right now. But he would not be outdone in maturity and manners.

"You may call me Severus, as is my name. I do not need your life-debt, I will accept the offer, however, and promise only to use it if it benefits Harry."

Sirius looked relieved. The young Potions master, unwilling to talk about old grudges and – beware – feelings turned the conversation to more practical things.

"Is your Occlumency up to par?" When the other man nodded, he continued, "There is much I have to tell you, things Dumbledore must not know about. If you doubt my words ask either Minerva or Augusta Longbottom or Lupin. They, as well as the Malfoys, are allies in our quest of protecting Harry from Dumbledore. And together we got rid of Voldemort for good. Lily and Potter are revenged."

He proceeded to tell his astonished guest about the ritual at the coven, the discovery of the reason for Harry's violent reaction, Lucius' and Narcissa's research and finally the search and destruction of the Horcruxes. The Potions master also told his old nemesis about the resurrection stone and about Regulus. After nearly two hours and the same amount of pots of tea Severus undid the button of his left shirtsleeve and showed Black his unblemished forearm. The man looked him first at the white expanse of skin and then at Severus, probably for the first time in their mutual history without rancor.

"So the sucker rots in hell, finally. And Lucy and you did it, leaving the last bit for a witch and a volcano. The whole story is so unbelievable it reminds me of those films Lily liked to drag us to, some spaceship or other. You wouldn't have something stronger than tea at hand?"

Severus had and so Emma found her husband and his guest toasting each other with teacups that definitely held no tea. Thankfully Sal was still outside, building a snowman. Citing different time-zones the young wife suggested a nap before lunch to Mr Black. Severus went upstairs to show Black the guestroom and then retrieved a Sober-up-potion for himself. He joined his mother and his wife in the kitchen, sitting down somewhat dazed. Watching the women chopping vegetables he tried to make sense of his feelings.

"I have hated that man with a passion for close to twenty years. And now he is thanking me with tears in his eyes."

Emma went over to give him a kiss and Eileen just rolled her eyes, "Enjoy it while it lasts. I think Sirius Black still is a bit of a prat, he wouldn't be a Black if he weren't."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

February 22nd, 1990

It had taken all of Narcissa's diplomatic skills to get her husband and her cousin to work together but when they had finally joined forces they were close to unstoppable. Dumbledore's power-bases were crumbling one after the other. The board of governors made yearly health checks mandatory for teachers, physical as well as mental health. These checks resulted in regular sabbaticals for the professors and Trelawny was treated for burn-out. Dumbledore's blood pressure was found dangerously high and Minerva, as his deputy, was given more power and relieved from Head of House duty.

When Nicolas Flamel approached Sirius Black because of a request from the Headmaster the group of conspirators gained a valuable ally. The old alchemist told them that Dumbledore had asked him for the Philosopher's stone to be placed at Hogwarts during Harry Potter's first year there, as a bait for Voldemort. Flamel worried for his old friend's sense of proportions, as all his concerns for the safety of the students as a whole and for Harry Potter in particular were brushed away by the former Head of Wizengamot. The alchemist as well as his wife advised Harry's protectors to come clean, to tell the public of Voldemort's final demise and of Harry Potter's living situation.

A team of Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks and Emma Urquhart-Snape planned the publicity campaign. Harry would be presented during Emma and Severus' first child's naming ceremony and the book Narcissa had been writing during the last few months, which contained the whole story from Severus' finding Harry to be abused to Minerva's destruction of the last Horcrux, would come out a week later.

Over a glass of fire-whiskey Sirius Black bemoaned to Severus and Lucius that this course of action would rob them all of watching Dumbledore's face on September 1st, 1991, when the old mage would realise to what extent he had been duped. But even Black had to agree that their agreed plan was the most sensible one. A survey of the Potter-fortune had brought to light that the family owned a sizable share of the "Daily Prophet". Combined with the Malfoy's share this would ensure the rag's cooperation.

April 2nd, 1990

As much as he had hated his job at first, tending his resignation made Severus Snape quite wistful. That state of mind did not last long. The headmaster threatened his Potions master with a retraction of his statement after the first war, the very statement that had Severus kept out of Azkaban. The young man only shrugged his shoulders.

"I am sorry, headmaster, that it has to come to this. A part of me had hoped that you would never use this particular threat, that you spoke for me because you believed in justice, and in me. I will leave Hogwarts. I am to be a father soon, my first allegiance must lie with my family."

"And what of your promise to Lily's son? Are you really that fickle in your regard? I was wondering, when I heard of your marriage. Here, in this very room, did you profess your eternal regard for Lily Potter. Here did you make a vow to protect her son. How will you protect the boy when you not at Hogwarts?"

"I can assure you that I haven't violated my vow in the slightest. My regard as a childhood-friend for Lily is eternal, my love belongs to my wife."

"On your head be it, Severus."

June 21st, 1990

Elizabeth Emma Urquhart-Snape was born at the cottage in Hogsmeade on Summer solstice. A midwife from the coven, Eileen and Mrs Urquhart were assisting with the birth while Black had taken Harry away with him to Longbottom Manor. Remus and Lucius did their best to keep the expectant father on one side calm enough and on the other side sober enough to greet his child eventually. Severus had remained at his wife's side during the first stages of labour, had walked with her, had massaged her back and had enlarged the bath-tube for Emma to relax in there between contractions. When these were coming in two-minute intervals the women had sent him away. Beforehand Eileen had tried to explain to her son the special magic of giving birth and why it was women's business, with no room for even the father. He had been allowed to prepare poultices and a special tea but no pain-potions. It was tradition not to use any soundproofing spells during a birth, and no pain-killers either. The men in the house, or rather the whole neighbourhood, should know that a child was born, and what that entailed and the pain-killers would interfere with the communication between mother and child and their magical bonding.

Severus tried his best to adhere to everything he had been told. At first Emma's shouts sounded reassuring, rather like the roars of a lioness. After a few hours he heard her getting more and more tired and desperate. Lupin had to restrain him while Lucius took his friend's hands, "It is not long now, Severus. Focus on your love for Emma, and for the child. Send them your love and strength through your bond." The younger man did as he was told, even if he was terribly frightened. Half an hour later they heard the cry of a newborn. Severus would no longer be detained, he fairly flew upstairs.

Emma's hair was plastered to her forehead, but her smile had never been so radiant, so full of love. She was holding the most beautiful baby in her arms – angry little face, slightly squashed head and a tuft full of black hair sticking up at all angles. Severus was instantly entranced by his daughter. Her weight in her arms was little more than that of Sal's Kneazle kitten, her smell instantly familiar and when she opened her eyes the new father felt recognition. A sigh from Emma alerted Severus that the birth was not quite finished. Eileen tucked the blanket more securely around the infant and shooed her son out of the room. He could show off his daughter while the women attended to the afterbirth.

Lucius eyes were suspiciously bright when he first saw his friend. Being the guardian of Sal, reconnecting with his mother and finally marrying Emma had done a lot to change the man from surly misanthrope to a more relaxed family man. But never had he ever exuded such contentness. Remus Lupin smiled in a gentle, sad way. Maybe he thought it out of his reach to ever father a child. He sent a Patronus off to Longbottom Manor, as Sal had expressed a wish to be the first to know when his sibling was born.

Little Elizabeth was trying to burrow deeper into her father's shirt. Lucius knew how to interpret, "She won't find what she's looking for with you. She's hungry. I am sure her mother misses her by now."

Severus went upstairs again and reluctantly handed his daughter over to Emma. It took a few tries and some tips from then midwife but soon Elizabeth was nursing with gusto. Her father sat down next to his wife, drew her in his arms and watched with fascination. During the last few months he had regularly checked himself for mood-altering potions and had found no trace of them. He had to face it, he was content, happy even. Just like that. He loved his wife, his son, his work, his prospects. And even himself. Ever so slowly the conviction grew inside Severus Snape that he was worthy of love.

July 31st, 1990

Due to the number of guests Elizabeth's naming ceremony was held at Malfoy Manor. Dumbledore had been invited. After their unpleasant confrontation in April Severus had never met with the wizard again in private. Neither Wizengamot nor Aurory had contacted the Potions master, therefore either Dumbledore had not made good on his threat or nobody had taken him seriously. Now he was busy milling about the Malfoy's rose garden, making conversation here and there. Something was different to other such occasions but he could not put his finger on what it was.

Nicholas Flamel was watching his old friend with concern. People were polite to Dumbledore, but it was clear that they did not take him seriously anymore. He would invite him to that Muggle game of miniature golf the headmaster so loved and try to gauge his feelings towards retirement.

Emma and Severus were standing under a dais with their daughter. The guests were drawing closer. While the name of the infant was already known the godparents were not. Severus pressed a kiss on his wife's cheek and addressed the milling crowd.

"Dear friends, thank you for joining our family on this joyous day. We present not one but two children as addition to our family. Most of you know Sal already, as of last week we have adopted him. Please welcome Elizabeth Emma Urquhart-Snape and Harrison Salazar Urquhart-Prince!"

A ritual for the naming of the little girl followed. Godparents were Narcissa Malfoy and Alexander Urquhart, which surprised no one. Then Severus Snape clinked his glass again.

"We would like to affirm Sal's godparents. They are Alice Longbottom and Sirius Black, in accordance to the wishes of Sal's birth-parents Lily and James Potter."

Most of the close friends of the family thought it hilarious that Black was more tearful than Alice, but they had no time to dwell on it as there were still a few guests who did not know Sal's real identity, namely Dumbledore.

Lucius Malfoy, Nicolas Flamel and Minerva McGonagall were throwing up their strongest shield charms to keep the wild magic around Dumbledore in check. Perenelle Flamel walked through her husband's shield and whispered something into the aging headmaster's ear. The man's magic calmed down even if his mien was still furious. Lucius vowed to keep a close watch on Severus as long as Dumbledore was here.

Sal had been prepared for the whole Boy-who-lived – crap but still grew uncomfortable soon after the third person unknown to him wanted to shake his hand, not to congratulate him on gaining a sister and parents but to ask about something he had done as a baby. Remus Lupin from then on kept to his side, narrowing his eyes to yellow slits whenever a fan tried to come too close.

Narcissa Malfoy stood in front of the buffet. Before opening it she addressed the crowd, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, my friends. It is truly wonderful to be able to hold a gathering as this with ones dearest and nearest, without fear. At dusk there are to be fireworks. Many of you know bits and pieces of our work behind the scenes, before the firework you will hear a short version of the whole story. Cheers!"

Despite Severus' friends efforts otherwise Dumbledore managed to corner the Potions master at the end of the party. Severus was not overly concerned – there were all kinds of Anti-Apparition and Anti-Portkey wards on the manor – but did not look forward to the confrontation. And if the headmaster wanted to do him real harm he could, either right now or after abducting the new father via his phoenix.

"Severus, did you trust me so little? I might have understood why you felt to watch closer of Lily's son, despite the Blood wards."

"I think you would have understood. I did not trust you to do the right thing by a severely abused child. These past years as head of house have shown me that you tend to think the best of people, that you fail to see that, even though magical children are precious in our world, there are people who hurt their own."

"Was it truly so bad? Bad enough to render Lily's sacrifice useless? I could have talked to Petunia."

"You just proved my point. I have seen and experienced my fair share of abuse, I do know what is tolerable and what not. Harry still has a very low sense of his life's worth. Petunia has grown even more bitter and her dislike of magic has multiplied as she lost her parents and her sister to it."

"But Severus, I need Harry to be prepared to do his duty to the wizarding world! The prophecy states that only he can kill Voldemort for good."

"There you are wrong. Lucius, Minerva and I finished what a witch's ritual started. Voldemort is gone."

With that Severus showed his unblemished forearm. Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment and then pressed on, casting privacy charms.

"My dear boy, there is the foulest of Dark magic at play. Voldemort made Horcruxes! I fear he made several of them."

"Yes, he did indeed. Which explained his progressing madness before his first fall. One was Salazar Slytherin's locket, one Ravenclaw's diadem, another Hufflepuff's cup and the Gaunt family ring. The first he made was an enchanted diary, following the murder of Myrtle Warren. One soulshard was locked in Harry's scar. The witches at Eileen's coven routinely perform a cleaning ritual for new members. That's when we discovered the true nature of the Dark magic in the child's scar. My fear was that you planned according to the prophecy, that Harry had to be killed by Voldemort himself. Was I right?"

The headmaster had the grace to look ashamed. Neither man noticed that outside their privacy wards the Flamels, Minerva and Lucius were watching, Perenelle reading lips and giving a running commentary on the conversation.

"That is the only way I found for the magic to right itself. If Harry would sacrifice himself Riddle's dark deeds would be nullified. One must make difficult decisions in a situation like this, all for the greater good."

"That is where you are wrong, headmaster. Raising a child for slaughter can never be for the greater good."

"Let us hope that you are right. Are you absolutely sure that Voldemort is gone from Harry?"

"Lucius and I checked, Poppy checked and the Flamels as well."

"And how can you be sure to have found all Horcruxes? What of the part of Voldemort's soul not tethered to something?"

"He could have made more Horcruxes, but judging by the state of mind he was in 1981 it is unlikely. Lucius, Narcissa and I have watched old memories, to pinpoint the times when his sanity had declined even further, thus signaling another splitting of the soul. The last bit of soul out there is either very week or very far away. We will be vigilant, of course. The Dark marks should give us warning in ample time, should he truly manage to posess someone."

The old mage looked so lost, Severus was nearly feeling sorry for him. But the feeling was fleeting, too many costly mistakes and assumptions had Dumbledore made. The headmaster made a move to pat his Potions master's arm but stopped himself.

"It seems I have greatly erred. I think I need some time to think about it all."

Nicolas Flamel waited for Dumbledore to drop the wards and then laid his arm around the man's shoulders. Minerva shed a few tears as she watched the friends walking away. Severus let some of the tension loose he had felt during the talk. A quiet coo alerted him to his wife and daughter. Elizabeth was content in her mother's arms, a dribble of milk on her chin, gazing at her father with, Emma leaned on her husband's side. She whispered into Severus' ear, "I am so proud of you, Severus. Dumbledore has used and hurt you terribly, and yet you've been the better man the whole time of your talk."


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

Albus Dumbledore spent some time with the Flamels and some time alone. Long talks and ruthless introspection enabled him to realise that he made the very same mistakes as in his youth again, mistakes he had vowed not to repeat. He wrote long letters to Minerva, Severus and Harry (to be opened when coming of age) and he retired quietly from Hogwarts. The old mage regained some of his former standing during the thirtythree years he lived quietly in his cottage near the Flamels. He took up new research in Alchemy but kept mum on politics. His relationship with Severus was beyond salvaging but Minerva and he patched theirs up.

Sal was sorted into Hufflepuff when he started at Hogwarts. He grew up to become an artist. At the age of thirty he married Hermione Granger, whom he had despised during their school-days because of her bossy ways. She was working on a history of Britain's magical world, Sal made the illustrations when he was not busy portraying family, friends and clients or designing labels for Urquhart Potions.

Emma Urquhart-Snape noticed before the two young people that they were falling in love. Therefore she urged her husband to research the possibility of curing a werewolf as she did not want her best friend's niece, Nymphadora Tonks, suffer from the toil and prejudice of that curse. At first Severus did not believe his wife's assertions but after watching Lupin and Tonks at the naming ceremony of yet another Malfoy baby – together the two families now had seven children – he had to concede that she was right. As usual. Taking Nymphadora's age and Lupin's shyness into consideration he had a good chance to find a cure in time.

Eileen Prince moved to Nott Manor when her grandson started Hogwarts. She married Theodore Nott Sr. Theodore Jr was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was the forth in a group of friends who changed quite a bit about house-rivalries at Hogwarts: Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor, Theo Nott of Ravenclaw, Sal Prince of Hufflepuff and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. They sat together for meals, they studied together, they cheered for each other at Quidditch and they fought with each other.

Severus and Emma had four more children: two years after Elizabeth came Jeremy Lucius and after yet another three years the twins Jacob Angus and Joseph Malcolm. A small crisis hit the family when it became apparent that being pregnant and giving birth rekindled Emma's magical core more and more. Severus was prepared to stand by his wife if she wanted to undergo a magical education but in the end Emma decided that she would live her life just as before, learning only spells from her husband if she deemed them necessary or practical.

On June 6th 2001 Severus took his then grown eldest son Sal along, together with Lucius Malfoy and – of all people – Sirius Black, to see ACDC play at Milton Keynes. Sirius had had entirely too much fun going shopping for appropriate clothes with Lucius. Narcissa enjoyed the sight of her husband in tight leather pants and the Malfoy patriarch blamed the existence of Abraxas Sirius Malfoy, born at March 1st 2002, on said appreciation.

Ears ringing and pint in hand Severus Snape thought back to that day in 1987 when he had planned the renovation of his bathroom. With a shudder he tried to speculate what would have become of him had he not met an abused little boy then. This was so much better, even if Black was still a pain in the posterior occasionally.

All was well.

Author's Note: Thank you all for sticking with me during the process of writing this story! It has been a pleasure.


End file.
